Operation: TEEN
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Continued The former Sector V operatives are reacquainted in high school, completely unaware of their past adventures as a team. Together, they struggle to figure out their forgotten childhood while, at the same time, trying to survive high school.
1. A New Beginning

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86

Summary: The KND are now teens. After getting decommissioned and reuniting a year later, their friendship builds up once again. Yet some people won't accept this. (Teaches a lot about high school)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_Wally's POV_

"Wallabee! It's time to get up! Ya don't wanna be late fo' tha first day of school, ya know!"

The 14 year old Aussie moaned as he slowly raised his head from his pillow, the sound of his dad's voice ringing in his ears. It felt like his head was made of rocks. '_Note to self: do _not _sneak Pepsi at midnight ever again!_' Wally warned himself in his thoughts as he slowly sat up in his bed, eyes still closed. Suddenly, his eyelids shot open. It was the first day of high school!

He jumped to his feet and quickly slipped out of his orange-and-white striped pajama shirt. His muscles were quite weak for somebody who liked wrestling. But not geaky-weak, lucky for him. Pulling off his pants, revealing his grey boxers with orange elastic, he rushed to his drawer and pulled out a pair of blue baggy jeans and orange sweater with a hood. It was his favorite outfit, especially for special days like these. Throwing them on, he went to the mirror and began to comb his long blonde hair. He liked his hair, mainly from the fact of the length. It was like a perfect round blonde hat on his head, covering his large green eyes.

Once his hair was nice and straight, he quickly put on his gold bud earring and ran out his bedroom door and down the flight of stairs.

"Alo, sport!" His father, a tall blonde-haired old Aussie known as Mr. Beatles, said perkily from behind the kitchen sink, "Excited about yo' first day?"

Wally shrugged, "Eh, Ah guess." He replied lazily, seating himself at the kitchen table next to his mother.

"Aw come on, Wallabee," Mrs. Beatles, a medium-sized blonde-haired woman, said, nudging his first-born son in the waist, "It's your first day of high school. You know, I remember when I was your age and the first day was the best day of my life. I was so excited to meet new people. That's where I met your father." She turned to Mr. Beatles and smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Yeah," His father agreed and continued for her, "We were friends for about 3 pr 4 years. That's where we decided to go serious about our relationship."

"Please," Wally interrupted before they got into any specific things, "I really dun' wanna hear details." His toast popped out from the toaster next to him and he placed it on his plate.

Suddenly, a little boy about 6-years-old came running down the stairs, "YAY! First day!" He cheered with delight and ran to his father.

Mr. Beatles bent down and picked up the boy before he could hug him. He raised him into the air, "Oh, Joey! My, what a big boy ya are!" He said, joyfully and place two sloppy kisses on both of his cheeks, "Are ya excited fo' your first day of school?"

"Yeah!" Joey cheered, giggling from the kisses. His father gave him a few more.

Wally watched the two fool around and just rolled his eyes. He picked up his cream-covered toast and took a bite.

His mother had gone nuts too, "Ah, grade 1. I think the best part of it is the first day. Why I remember when _you_ were about to start the first grade. You were so excited that you wouldn't stop reminding us during the summer. Then when the first day came, you almost broke my china."

"Moooom…" Wally muttered. He hated it when his parents brought up his past. It was the _past_. You're supposed to forget about it. It's like when you try to move on, they end up reminding you of all the dumb and cute stuff you did when you were younger.

Mr. Beatles finally put Joey down, "'Ey Wally, go upstairs and brush your teeth. Ahm gunna drive ya ta school."

Wally looked at him suddenly, "No dad, I was gunna take the bus today." He said ands stood up with his empty plate and glass.

"Aw c'mon Wallabee." Mrs. Beatles stated, "It's the first day, and you can take the bus anytime. Just this once, okay? Besides, your father was really looking forward to taking you today.

Wally put the plate and glass in the sink and turned to his pleading parents. He sighed, "Olroight…but _just_ this once!"

Mr. Beatles grinned, "Great. Go get ready. Ah'll be waitin' in tha car." He said, excitedly and walked quickly to the front door. Mrs. Beatles smiled and thank you smile to him and grabbed Joey's hand, dragging the excited little boy back upstairs to get changed. Wally sighed again and followed them up the stairs to put on some finishing touches.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Bye dad!" A young bald 14-year-old British boy cried over his bag-lifting shoulder.

"See you after school, Nigel!" An old man hollered back from behind the steering wheel of a dark green jeep. Them, he drove off, leaving his son to his future.

Nigel grinned and turned to face what was ahead of him. A long three-story building stood before him, stretching throughout the property of Brodwell High school. Kids his age and older stood around it, chatting or breaking something. He began to walk down the sidewalk, towards the front doors of the school. His grin was dissolving with every sight he saw. He noticed a group of boys, a few of them dark-skinned, burning a tree branch on the grass. A few girls, seemingly punks and jocks, were jumping onto one another, like lions fighting over a piece of beef.

He stepped up onto one of the steps, but then felt something at the front of his ankles. He shrieked and fell forward, landing flat on his face. He heard laughing from above him, and a few giggles all around him. Pushing himself up, he looked up to see a few boys staring down with satisfied expressions. They looked about 15 or 16 years old. "What a loser," he heard one of them say, and they turned around and left him.

He stood up and brushed his red sweater and brown shorts off, "So much for a good first impression." He mumbled to himself and grabbed his book-bag from the step, then kept on walking up the stairs, '_Oh well, I still got the teachers._' He thought, keeping an eye of his feet incase of any other pranks.

Suddenly, when inside the school hallway, he collided with somebody/something. He fell to the ground, his sunglasses flying from his face. The sound of books crashing to the floor was heart. Quickly sitting up, he rubbed the back of his bald head where he had hit on the floor, "Ow…" He mumbled.

"Sorry about that. It's my fault completely." A boy, about his age, said in a nervous voice. Nigel looked up at him. He was slightly over-weighted, and he wore a baby blue collar unbuttoned t-shirt, a white top showed from underneath. He wore brown pants and black and white runners. Also, he had on a pair of yellow sunglasses, covering his grayish-blue eyes. His brown hair looked like it needed some more brushing. It was sticking up in some spots. Or is that the way it's supposed to be?

Nigel got up and began to pick up the boy's books, "No, it's okay. Really, I'm fine." He assured.

The boy bent down to help him with his own books, "So, you're new here too?"

"To this high school, yes. To this neighborhood, no." Nigel replied, "I lived here since I was about 4-years-old."

The boy grinned for a second, "Cool. Yeah, I meant to this high school. I've lived here for -4 years." Nigel cocked an eyebrow at him, and the boy laughed, "Means my parents moved here 4 years before I was born." Nigel's eyebrow went back to normal.

As soon as all his books were gathered up, Nigel handed his half to the boy, "Thanks," He said, taking them."

"No problem. C'mon, I'll walk with you." Nigel recommended. The boy nodded and they began to walk.

"So I still don't know your name." The boy said, looking at him with his books clutched to his chest.

"Nigel Uno. How about you?" Nigel asked.

"Name's Hoagie. Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior." _Hoagie_ replied, smiling, "See any girls you like yet?"

Nigel laughed, pulling his book-bag back over his shoulder. "No, not yet. You?"

"Yeah, but I only got a glance. She's so hott man!" The chubby boy cried out quietly. Then, he licked his finger and placed it on his waist, making a steaming sound.

Nigel chuckled again, and then he pulled out a sheet of paper. He examined it, "Okay, it says my locker is on the first floor." He looked around, "guess that's here." He said, hearing Hoagie chuckle slightly. He smiled, proud of his so-called _joke_, and looked at him, "Where's yours?"

He looked straight ahead blankly in thought, "Um…I think it was on the second floor. Oh well, worth a shot." He then turned to face Nigel and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'll see ya around."

Nigel grinned again and took his hand, shaking it, "Yeah, I'll see ya later." With that, they both left to find their lockers just as the announcer went on and told them that classes would start in five minutes.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

A young 14-year-old raven-haired girl approached a large green locker, a piece of paper taped to the door reading 'Kuki Sanban'. She smiled, her purple eyes brightening up in relief, and took out a slip of paper, reading the small numbers on it. "15-70-45" She read to herself and grabbed the lock on the left of her door. Turning it to the three numbers, she heard the click and took off the lock. She opened the door and placed her book bag on the third shelf. Grabbing her books for her first class, which was English, she turned to leave. When suddenly…

"Hey doll, you're looking good today," muttered a slightly taller, black-haired boy leaning against the locker next to hers. His dark green eyes gave her a mocking stare.

Kuki glared at him, "Michael, just go away and leave me alone! You know we're through!" Kuki exclaimed, trying to go around him, but he stepped in the way.

"Oh really? Cause I always thought we were still going on. You know, with you not having any new boyfriend or anything like that." Her stated, grinning. Suddenly, a voice cut through their…um…_conversation_.

"Leave her alone, loser!"

They both turned around too see a tall African-American girl standing not too far from them, arms crossed against her chest. Her large honey-brown eyes narrowed at Michael. Kuki sighed quietly, even though she had no clue of who this girl was.

Michael turned his whole body around to face her, grinning a little bit more, "What ya gonna do about it?" He demanded, walking to her. But before the girl could say anything, she saw his eyes turn to a more interested look. "Hey, ya busy tonight?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

The girl threw his arm off of her, "Okay, three things. One: For-get it. Two: I've already got a boyfriend who's 5 times the man you are. And three: Go fuck yourself."

A few gasps were heard from around them, and Michael took a step back. At first, a slight look of surprise lay on his expression. But then it turned to anger. "Fine by me." He said, walking in the other direction. As he passed by Kuki, he stuck out a finger, pointing it at her. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He said and then kept walking to a group of so-called '_cool_' boys chatting.

Kuki sighed and turned around to face the girl, "Thanks." She said, smiling, "that was actually really brave. He's so mean sometimes."

Abby laughed, "Hey, no problem girl. I see a lot of it."

The bell rang and chatting kids suddenly turned to running kids. Kuki walked up to her and they walked down the hall side-by-side.

"So, um…I didn't learn your name yet." Kuki said, nervously. She was talking to somebody she had never met before and she was a little edgy.

"Abigail Lincoln. But you can call me Abby." She replied, quickly snatching a book slipping from in between her other books. She looked into her purple eyes, "And you are…"

"Kuki." Kuki finished for her, "Kuki Sanban."

Abby chuckled slightly, "Sounds delicious. Ever get commented that your name sounds like a cookie?"

Kuki laughed as well, "Yeah, a few times."

"But in a good way." Abby added, quickly.

Kuki giggled again, stopped in her tracks, then looked at a sheet of paper with her schedule. "Well, I've got English right now…on the second floor in room #108. What do you have?"

"I got Geography." Abby said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She looked at Kuki again, "Do you know what classroom it's in? I'm too lazy to pull out my sheet."

"Yeah sure." Kuki said, giggling quietly. She examined her sheet once again, "It's in room #302."

"Oh snap." Abby exclaimed. "I got a long way then." She then turned and began to walk away, "I'll see ya later Kooks!"

"Bye!" Kuki cried to her, and turned to find her first class.

…**To Be Continued…**

_Me: Okay, I liked the beginning more than the rest. You know, Wally's home. Dun ask why… Anywayz, R&R please!_


	2. Meetings and Greetings

_Me: New romances, genders, summary, and points. Enjoy! PLEASE review! I need some reviews or I'll delete this :(_

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_so far, not much proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people wont accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

_- italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings

"Alright class, welcome to your first English class." An old bald man said, firmly, "My name is Mr. Gorling, your teacher. Incase of any stupid students, I'll write it on the board for you."

As Mr. Gorling turned to write his name on the chalkboard, Wally examined the classroom. It was dark and almost completely brown. It reminded him of a cabin at the scouts, except no beds and it looked more proper. He looked around at the students. Lots of them looked like they were tired. Probably because of their early rising. '_Suckers_' he thought, grinning.

"You there, in the back." Mr. Gorling suddenly called, raising his thick, grey left side of his un-brow. All the kids in the back looked up from their desks, and Wally quickly turned to face him. He gulped, '_Since when was there a rule for no smiling?_'

"What do you think you are doing, young man?" The teacher demanded, holding his hands behind his back and slowly walking to the back mischievously.

Wally opened his mouth to reply with a simple apology, but suddenly… "Nothing sir, I was just reading through my textbook." He turned around to look at a young boy his age sitting behind him. He was quite small for a 14-year-old and he had serious acne problems. Wally sighed in relief.

Mr. Gorling bent down from the waist to meet the boy's level. "And, may I ask you. Did I assign a glimpse through the textbook? Or did your childish _free_ _spirit_ allow you to do so?" He said roguishly, gesturing his arms in a magical sort of way as he said 'free spirit'.

"N-No sir, I-I just…" He trailed off, slouching down in his seat more and more.

"Exactly." The teacher stated, slowly standing straight up. "Don't let it happen again." He then turned around and walked back up to the board. Wally raised an eyebrow in surprise, '_Okay, wow? This guy's just freaky.'_

"Okay, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Mr. Gorling said, more of a statement than a question. His voice showed not fun, loving gentleness, but serious, hot-tempered, university-like resentment. He turned to the first person on the side of the classroom: a red-headed short boy "We'll start with you."

"Daniel Katakana."

"Alex Marcum."

"Karen o Dwire."

"Kuki Sanban"  
**Wally's thoughts: '_Why does that ring a bell?_'**

"Michael Theriaut."

"Yo yo yo, it's DC in da house!"

"Madison Kadima."

"Isabella Bambino."

"Chang How."

"Yumyum Chim"

"Alexis Castrogiovanni."

…………  
"Young man in the back with the white t-shirt?"  
"Oh, hey I'm Max Fandum."

"Wallabee Beatles."

"Carol Chimer."

"Megan Beachie."

"Brendan Woods."

"Kristina Jiles."

"Janet Boulevard. Mess with me and I'll kick your ass."

"Muffy Jenkins."

"Nicolas Charette."

"Marco-"  
"Polo!" someone yelled out. A few giggles spread throughout the room. (_A/N: Sorry to those people who have the name of Marco._)

"Hannah Harrison."

"Jennifer Lampson."

"The man in the moon." More giggles.  
"Young man?"  
"Alright, I'm John Wonsul."

"Catherine Martini."

"Laura Thomson."

"Justin Olivehead."  
Laughter rang though the room again.

"Steven Vingle."

"Sean McGouran."

The teacher pushed the rim of his glasses back onto his nose and took slow steps back up to the front. "Okay, now that that's over." He stated, more quietly. "Oh, and just for all of your information. Even for an old man like myself, I have a very good memory in your names. So if any mischief occurs, I'll be sure to remember exactly who did it. So there is no use to tell lies." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a clipboard with a few sheets of paper on it, "Allow me to run through some of the guidelines in this classroom."

After five minutes of introduction, Wally suddenly heard quiet giggling in a conversation from his side. He turned around to face two girls. One was a raven-haired girl with large purple eyes. Looking at her closely, she had on a green long-sleeved shirt with black demon pants. That was the girl that's name had hit him with surprise.

After a second of staring in curiosity, Wally suddenly heard the teacher's voice.

"Mr. Beatles." A strict rough voice ran through the Aussie's ears. Wally shot his head around to face the bald instructor. '_Man, he does have a good memory._' He thought.

"I believe that sexual gazes should be permitted _out_ of class, don't you agree?" He affirmed, ignoring the giggles that chimed throughout the classroom once again.

Wally slowly and unnoticeably slid down in his seat, his cheeks warming up with embarrassment. "Yes sir." He said, quietly. Mr. Gorling snarled at him and turned back to his clipboard. '_Well, we're off to a good start._' He said mentally.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Watch where your going, dumb-ass!" Victoria Parath stated, causing laughs to spread throughout the gymnasium.

Hoagie blushed, saddened and embarrassed. He didn't mean to run into the most popular girl in the school. Even for one of the youngest bunch of students and on their first day of high school, people sure were getting popular quickly.

'_Why the heck is P.E. the first subject on the first day of school?_' Hoagie thought. '_And why did I have to be put with this girl?_'

He watched in disappointment as Victoria, or Tori as people liked to call her, jogged side by side to her friends: Madison Lambrooke and Heather Ranson. Her blonde, wavy hair bounced on her back as she took each step across the gym. Giggling quietly came from them, obviously from a small conversation. Hoagie sighed, hitting himself mentally from paying attention to a nasty girl like her.

A whistle echoed through the large gym, "Okay kids, bring it in!" A man about 40 years yelled out the students.

Hoagie continued to panted, pulling his white, sweaty gym shirt off of his sticky chest then letting it stick back on. He walked behind the group of panting kids. Of course, there were the three popular girls chatting on, not a stain of sweat on them. He almost growled. Why couldn't these stupid so-called 'popular' girls just go along with the curriculum? They're never going to learn. He shrugged it off. So what? Let them become sales-women.

"Okay, my name is Mr. Strout and I'm going to be your health teacher. Usually I get from people that I'm their 'exercise' teacher. That usually comes from the girls, for a fact."

A few giggles came out of the kids, some of them being Tori and her girlfriends. Hoagie stared at them weirdly. "Anyways, let me take your attendance." He stated. He scanned his clip board, "Marcia Algie?"

"Here!" A tall brunette called from somewhere near the back.

He looked up and saw the girl's hand raised and waving, and then turned back to his clipboard, "Joshua Bailey?"

"Present!" A very tall and skinny boy screeched from the way back, waving his hand in the air.

The list continued, and Hoagie listened inattentively. That is until…

"Francine Fulbrite?" Was the next name called after Evan Farmins. Hoagie knew that the name sounded familiar. He tried to recall the name, but nothing popped up. '_Probably just a relative or an old friend of mom and dad._' He thought.

"Over here!" An Irish-accented voice called from way at the back. Hoagie turned around in curiosity to see her. She was a red-head with large grayish-blue eyes, just like him. She wore a dark green long-sleeve shirt with an orange skirt up to just above her knees. Her red hair was parted to one side, so it covered one eye. With the help of her accent, he could tell she was Irish. '_Crossing out the family part…_' he added to his thoughts.

Suddenly, he decided to do something that will somehow interest him. He walked up to her as Mr. Strout kept the names coming. "Hi." He said, a little nervously.

'_Fanny_', as he already knew, turned around to face him. She crossed her arms, do I know you?" she demanded.

"Hoagie Gilligan?" The P.E teacher called out.

"Here!" Hoagie called back to him, raising his hand in the air briefly before dropping it back down to his side. He didn't take his eyes off of Fanny. "You do now."

Fanny laughed, finally swiping the angry look she seemed to always maintain so far. Suddenly, her expression changed to a cocked eyebrow. She pointed a loose finger at him, "You're name rang a bell to me, you know?"

Hoagie's changed as well. That was awkward. The same thing happened to her, "So did yours, to tell you the truth."

"Think we've ever met?" Fanny asked him with curiosity.

"Probably. We have the same ring in our heads." Hoagie replied, causing giggles to once again escape Fanny's throat. Even her laugh reminded him of somebody he couldn't recall.

The whistle blew once again. "Okay kids, I want you to run another 10 laps around the gym! Any talking then I'll make you run 20!" The kids began to run around behind each other, Hoagie and Fanny running side-by-side.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Nigel almost yawned, but tried his best to keep his mouth shut as he did so. His math teacher, Mrs. Johnson, wasn't the pleasantest of them all. Somebody named 'Johnny' had already gotten in trouble for dropping his pen. He really wanted a good impression on these people, so he tried his best. His cousin, Mark, who was in Grade 11 right now, had gotten suspended just last year. That wasn't what he wanted now, was it?

Unexpectedly, he felt a sharp point against the back of his neck. "Ow!" He yelped, loudly. He grabbed the back of his neck and felt for the sharp point. It remained clear.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Uno?" Mrs. Johnson demanded, a hint of anger in her voice. Her white hair in a bun and glasses coming off of his nose showed her Oh-how-I-can't-wait-to-retire look clearly.

Suddenly, he heard quiet laughing from behind him. He turned around, gaped and still clutching the back of his neck, to one of the quite popular boy so far, his companion beside him. He had very short, spiky hair sticking on ends on his head, and dark green eyes standing out on his dark skin. He wore a black very over-sized sweater with the writing of 'Bum Hole' in large white letters. With it, he had on black with a white stripe at the side baggy shorts and regular running shoes that looked like they were going to fall off his feet with his next step.

"I said, is there a problem?" Mrs. Johnson repeated, anger filling up in her voice, "I don't like to repeat myself, Mr. Uno."

Nigel turned back around, removing his hand from the back of his neck, "No Mam, I apologize." Maybe he could get back on her good side. If she even had a good side.

She didn't reply. She just glared at him and turned back to the board, her black and white flowered dress swooshing in the air. Man, these teachers have a serious fashion problem.

Suddenly, Nigel felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around once again, only to face that boy again. His face fell, but he decided to see what he had to say. "Yo man, thanks for not rattin' me out." The boy whispered, leaning on Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel grinned half-heartedly. He honestly didn't like this guy. "No problem." He replied, as quietly as he could. This woman's voice was like so quiet, he didn't think he could get any quieter.

"Cause ya know, my old friends in grade 8 would do anything not to get into trouble. Their so chicken, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nigel said, uninterested. He turned back around, but only received another tap on the shoulder. He sighed ever so quietly and turned back around.

"Hey, c'mon, your not afraid that you'll get in trouble just by talking, do you?" He demanded, getting rather annoyed. "By the way, my names Kevin." (They never took attendance)

"My names Nigel. Nigel Uno." Nigel stated. He finally decided that he was officially on Mrs. Johnson's bad side, so it was okay to talk to him silently. "Um…did you meet anyone new?"

"Yeah, but she's not new. I've known her for the past like year or something like that. Her names Abby, Abby Lincoln to be exact, and we going out." Kevin said, almost as if shooting Nigel. That name came through the British boy like a bullet or a knife. "How 'bout you?" Kevin asked.

Nigel looked at him, "Uh…I met this guy nam-"

"Mr. Uno and Mr. Kalbert?" Mrs. Johnson said again, and Nigel spun around, terrified. "Perhaps you may chat _after_ class. Of course, if you'd rather spend your first day in detention."

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson." Nigel said, and waited. But Kevin kept his mouth shut. He glanced at him and saw him leaning back in his chair. Nigel looked at him weirdly, but then just turned around to listen. '_This guy's trouble. Better stay away from him_' Nigel noted to his brain.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The bell rang throughout the dark classroom, and everybody rushed out of the room. Kuki took her time, slowly picking up her books. She watched as her friend, Karen, walked out with the crowd. Only three or four kids stayed behind to pack their things into their book bags.

When Kuki was ready, she began to walk down the aisle the desks cleared for her. Suddenly, she felt something at her knees and down. "Eep!" she shrieked and fell forward. She slapped her hands onto the desks at each of her sides, holding her up for support. She lifted her legs so her knees barely touched her chin and swung herself over whatever was under her.

Planting her feet back on solid ground, she looked down at a short, blonde boy that was on his hands and knees to reach for something under the desk. His head had swung up to face what had tripped over him. They caught eyes, and the boy slowly stood up with his pen.

"Sorry." Kuki said, simply, and began to walk away, books clutched against her chest. She suddenly felt a hand clamped onto her arm, and she turned around to face his green eyes.

"No, Ah should be sayin' that." He replied, only to receive a giggle from Kuki. "Woit?"

"Your accent is kinda funny." Kuki said, placing her hand in a way to shield her lips from anything above. He sighed, half frustrated and half laughably. Kuki stopped laughing, but kept her smile, "I'm Kuki, by the way."

"Yeah, Ah know. Ahm Wally." He stopped, "You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Kuki replied, still smiling in a laughable way. "So, what class do you have next?"

"Ah can't remember, to tell ya tha truth." Wally confessed, still trying to remember. "Ah gotta go check. See ya around, hopefully."

"Hope so. Bye Wally." Kuki cried just before Wally disappeared from the room. Kuki smiled, glad to have made two friends in one day. She walked out of the room as well, in the other direction from her new funny-accented friend.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Abby walked down the hallway towards her locker, which was by the way on the second floor. Her mind ran through her schedule for today. '_Just now: Geography. Next: Math class. Then: Lunch period. Then: Science. And finally: Religion._' She reminded herself over and over again. '_Better check for room numbers later._'

Finally, she reached her locker, and also got an unexpected surprise.

"Hey Abbs, first class alright?" Kevin, her boyfriend, asked, smoothly. He crossed his arms and leaned on his shoulder against the locker next to hers.

Abby grinned at him, not very enthusiastically "Yeah, but our teacher sucks." She stated, "She's such an idiot. She didn't even feel the spitball at her fat head." Kevin laughed.

"But then again, that's a good thing." Kevin added, grinning a more real grin to her. Abby shrugged, and Kevin went on. "Hey, you have Science next, right?"

"Nope, Math." Abby corrected, "Why?"

"Oh, well just wonderin'." Kevin said, bringing up his shoulders. He came to her side and wrapped his arm around her thin waist, "C'mon, lets go see the guys before next bell." With that, he began to guide Abby to a group of boys and girls, a few of them coloured. Abby, for some reason, felt a little tense. She had honestly never met most of these people. Other than Ashley and Keisha, they all remained anonymous.

Only one noticed Kevin and his girlfriend, "Yo, sup bro?" A tall, slim, dark-skinned boy with baggy clothes and a black sideways cap stated.

The rest of the group turned to face them. Abby tried to grin, but her teeth clamped on her lower lip lightly and her skin-wrapped shoulders stood higher than normal. She kept the books tight against her chest.

Kevin took his arm off of Abby and he gave him a teenage boy's greeting. He grabbed his hand from high and they both knocked opposite shoulders. "Yo, sup DC?" Kevin stated as they broke apart from their greeting.

"Hey man, sup?" another tall, large, muscular, dark-skinned boy said with the same greeting.

Kevin grinned and then turned back to Abby, who still looked a little nervous from some of them. "C'mon Abbs, they won't bite."

Abby turned her attention from the other people to Kevin. She forced a convincing smile and stepped up beside Kevin. He wrapped his arm around her again and turned to his group. "You guys met my girlfriend yet?"

A boy from the back whistled the '_hott_' whistle, causing a few laughs. Abby laughed quietly, even though not the least bit amused. She didn't hear Kevin laugh, giving her the obvious that he wasn't either.

"Yo man, lay off will ya?" He stated, pulling her closer. Abby felt a little more secure.

DC removed the toothpick from between his teeth and held them at his side, "Ya got a hott one there, Kev." He looked at her, "Yo babes, ya busy tonight?"

"You know your hitting on her right in front of her own boyfriend, right Dil?" Ashley reminded, nudging him in the waist.

"'Ey I'm just sayin' girl, I'm just sayin…" He said through the small laughs, fading into them.

Kevin laughed, removing his arm from her shoulders. "Hey Big Boy," He said, talking to the large, muscular boy. "Heard ya got busted in P.E."

"Who the hell gets hitched in P.E?" Keisha asked, causing more laughs.

"Obviously _me_." '_Big Boy_' affirmed, looking at her oddly. People slowed down on their laughs.

Suddenly, DC turned the attention back to Abby, "Ya see anyone ya know here yet?" Abby was rather surprised by the question, even hearing somebody mumble 'What a stupid question, DC.'

She shrugged, "No one other than Kevin."

Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the hallways from behind them, "Yo, peoples, Johnny G is in tha _house_!" A guy with very short blonde hair, white over-sized t-shirt, navy blue cargos and a red head band cried out. He walked down the hallway, like a 'Can't Touch This' person. Abby grinned. He knew this guy from the summer. She and Kevin ran into him in the park and he was kinda awkward, in a funny way.

"Hey man, what's up?" DC cried out first, raising a hand for their greeting once again. John, as Abby already knew, responded in the greeting. "Yo Kev, guess what man? I got a g-i-r-l friend over the friggen summer!"

"Oh, that's rare." Abby spoke up, grinning. Kevin "Ooo'd" John along with everyone else. Abby, for once in the longest time of her teenage life, felt proud.

"Oh, you just got it on a girl, man!" DC uttered through his rotten yellow teeth. John nudged him in the waist with his elbow.

Abby heard the PA system announce that classes would be starting in 1 minute. Abby looked at her slip of paper for the room number of her Math class. "Listen, guys, I gotta go." She turned to Kevin. "I'll see ya around, okay?"

"'K baby." He replied, and then stepped up to her very closely. He gently pulled up her chin and placed his lips onto hers. She broke it after a few seconds then started to walk quickly to her locker. From behind her, she could hear more "Ooos…" and "Aahhs…" from Kevin's friends. Ignoring them, she focused on what she had to do.

As she reached her locker, she opened the lock with the combination and pried it open. But her thoughts weren't on class. They were on Kevin. And his friends. She was afraid that these guys might mean trouble, and she didn't want to be sent to court for something. They looked so guilty and gang-like. She didn't want to trust any of them. And, by the look of it so far, not even Kevin.

'_What happened to the old Kevin?_' she asked one part of her. '_What happened to the innocent Kevin she had met in the summer of grade 7 and 8?_' she pulled the Math books out of her locker. '_I'll tell you what happened._' The other side of her said, '_he got killed by this intruder. This trouble boy. This new Kevin_.'

Abby slammed her locker shut and walked down the hallway in silence, books clutched against her chest. She just wished she had the old Kevin back. But she already knew once you are a bad boy, your always a bad boy. That conversation with those problem kids was just the smallest. She suddenly remembered the time where Kevin and his friends made graffiti saying in large yellow and red letters 'DICE'. It was two months ago. They had gotten in major trouble from the police.

But as Abby turned the corner, a sudden figure rushed past her with incredible speed. Somehow, it managed to trip over her and fly forward, face-flat onto the hallway grounds. His books splattered everywhere

She gasped, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said politely, in case it was a teacher. She, as a lot of kids, wanted a good impression.

But, by the look of the person's clothes, height and hair-do, she could tell it was defiantly _not_ a teacher. Unless it was a really short, blonde, cool teacher. But either way, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He mumbled a response, and dusted his orange sweater off. He turned to her, and looked up into her face. He _was_ short, like up to her chest.

"'Eh, et's no problem." He replied, bending down to pick up his books. Abby helped, and Wally looked at her. "I'm Wally, by the way."

Abby looked up at him as well, "Abby."

"Yeuh're new here, roight? Or am I tha only one who seems really unfitting it?"

She laughed, "Well then that makes two of us."

Wally grabbed another book "Woit class ahr yeuh headed to?" he asked, finally collecting all his books.

Abby gave him her half and stood up with him, "I got math. You?"

"Cruddy science." He replied, unenthusiastically. He sighed, "Ah, who cares? Ah can wait til tha bell."

"Did you meet anyone new yet?" Abby asked, curiously, "Ya know, Other than me?"

Wally thought for a second, "Yeah, Ah met this girl named Kuki. She was in ma English class."

Abby thought as well, then remembered, "Kuki Sanban, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Wally asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Met her in the hall. She was getting a hit on from some guy named Michael. Saved her life." She said, grinning.

Wally, for some odd reason, looked a little surprised. "Really? Did _she_ know him?"

"Yeah, they used to go out. Why do you care?"

"Dunno, just curious Ah guess." He said, a little quickly. Abby shrugged, and then the bell rang.

"Uh…ya got lunch afta this class?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, mine's afta science. Which is now." Wally replied, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Abby laughed, "See ya at lunch then." She said and turned to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya." Wally uttered, and then turned to the flight of stairs leading up to the third floor.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Okay students, welcome to your first religion class. My name is Mr. Marks and I will be your religion teacher." Said a young, around 35-year-old, man with brown shaggy hair and glasses. He wore his tie loosely and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. "Now, for introductions, I usually like to have fun with it. So I'm going to pair you up into groups of three. From there I'll tell you what to do. If your not comfortable with your groups, then that's too bad for you."

Hoagie already felt uncomfortable. This guy was a cool teacher and all, but he seemed a little _too_ cool. It was a little weird to see a teacher act this way.

"Okay, let's see…" he mumbled, looking at his clipboard. "Nancy Cardinal, you can be with…Kevin Kalbert and…Mark Funston. Brennan Ferrite, you'll be with… Ginger Dwindle and…Carlos Marcum. Julia Ferret…"

The list went on, and Hoagie waited patiently for his name to be called. Mumbles came through the air of the classroom when they heard their name get called for working with a person they obviously knew. Hoagie almost tuned out until…

"Hoagie Gilligan, you'll be paired with…Steven Campbell and…Kuki Sanban." The teacher announced as the last group. Hoagie had no idea who either of those people were, but he nodded and waited to find out who they were…somehow.

Everybody got up but him. Where was he supposed to go? Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Yo yo yo, is there a Hoagie Gilligan in the house?" A boy with a Mohawk and baby blue baggy clothes and white and black striped headband cried out through the classroom. Hoagie turned to see them, along with a small Japanese girl with a green sweater and black tight jeans. Her hair lay down over her shoulders and large purple eyes. She looked a little nervous.

Hoagie stood up slowly and made his way to the two. He pulled a chair over and sat down at the girl's desk.

The teacher spoke, "Okay kids, together your going to tell a bunch of stuff about yourself and then pick out three minor facts that all three of you have in common. Got it?"

People mumbled a few yeses and yups and uh huhs. Mr. Marks smiled, "Okay, go for it."

"Alright peeps, Wuch ya losers got on ya?" Steven, as Hoagie heard, demanded all hyped up from the project. He figured that he could have a three second chance to look around the classroom. He did, first at the teacher. He was talking with Nigel, the boy he had met earlier today.

Suddenly, he heard a small shriek. Hoagie spun around to see _Kuki_, as he also knew in name, clutching the back of her head. "Ouch! What was that for?" She demanded, angrily to Steven.

"You were looking around the classroom while I asked a question, chick!" Steven replied, laughably.

"Ms. Sanban? Is there a problem?" Mr. Marks asked from behind them.

Hoagie watched as Kuki spun around to face him, still holding her head. "Steven pulled out like 20 pieces of my hair!" Kuki exclaimed, still angry.

"Hey, it wasn't my freakin fault! You weren't listening!" Steven added, not as angrily.

"Mr. Campbell, why don't you come and work with me? We can see what we have in common." Mr. Marks advised, ignoring the giggles around the room. Steven glared at Kuki and stood up. Hoagie watched in surprise as the blue boy slowly and lazily made his way over to him.

The teacher added something. "Nigel Uno, why don't you go work with those two?" he suggested. Nigel looked at him and nodded. Nervously, as Hoagie could tell, he made his way over to them.

"Hey again, Nigel." Hoagie stated, grinning.

Nigel smiled back, "Hey Hoagie. And hi…" he started, facing Kuki.

"Kuki." She said, joining in the smiles, "Kuki Sanban."

"Oh, well hi Kuki." He said. "So, what do you guys have in common so far?"

"We didn't talk about it yet." Kuki replied, "My hair got pulled out before I got the chance."

"You okay now?" Hoagie asked, and Kuki nodded.

Nigel grinned and began, "Anyways, well I'm in no relationship right now. So I'm single. You guys?"

"Yeah same here. No relationship." Hoagie stated

"I was in one, until we broke up last year." Kuki added.

"Okay, so that would be one." Nigel said, and grabbed the piece of paper and pencil. "No…relationships."

"That sounds weird. You should say 'Single.'" Hoagie suggested, and Nigel nodded. He rubbed out what he had written and replaced it with Hoagie's suggestion.

"How about siblings? I got a little sister." Kuki said.

"And I got a baby brother." Hoagie added. That both turned to Nigel.

"Cross that out. I got no siblings." Nigel said, laughing at their sighs.

"Party pooper." Kuki stated, giggling.

Nigel frowned, "Okay fine, I'll tell my parents to have one."

"Okay, don't force it now Nigel." Hoagie said quickly. They laughed.

"Um…how about…" Kuki said, in thought.

"How about this? I can't remember anything from when I was 12 and under." Hoagie stated. Nigel and Kuki gaped at him. "Okay? Guess I'm the only one then."

"No, no, are you kidding me?" Nigel asked, surprised, "I've had the exact same problem. I can't remember anything from when I was 8-12 years old."

"Are you two kidding _me_?" Kuki demanded, "The exact same here!"

"Whoa, that's just freaky." Hoagie exclaimed, grabbing the pencil and writing it down. "Maybe it's not just us. Maybe there are others with that problem."

"Well, it's a sort of odd thing, don't you think?" Nigel asked, unusually.

"I guess…"

"Anyways, forget about that for now. We need one more thing." Kuki said. "Let's keep it simple."

"Just say we all got a mom and dad for God's sake!" Hoagie said, "The second one was weird enough." Kuki scribbled it on the paper.

Finally, a small dining bell rang, and only Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and a few other kids turned to listen. "Class?" He cried out, trying to get over the chatting of students. Instead of yelling louder, he walked to his desk and pulled from under it a small church bell. He rang it as hard as he could. The talking instantly stop, except for a few whispers.

"Did you want me to get my extra large church bell?" He asked the group of whispering. They instantly stopped as well.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to go around the classroom and ask all of you what you three have in common. You must say one of each, or one must say all three. Let's start with you…"

Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki listened attentively as each group said their similarities. They were all pretty simple. Like they all have brown hair, or they all have green eyes. Then, they came.

Nigel grabbed the sheet first and read the first one that he had written down. "We're all singles. In which means that we are not in any sort of relationship at the present time." Giggles spread across the room in his good grammar.

Hoagie was handed the sheet, and he looked at the second one. The most important and awkward one. "We all have no memory of our past between ages 8-12." Different sounds were this time spread across the room, mumbled conversations. Even Mr. Marks looked at them awkwardly.

The three ignored the surprised expressions and Kuki was handed the sheet. "Finally, we all have both a mother and a father."

"Thank you boys and girls." Mr. Marks said, ingoring the remark of some girl saying 'Don't you mean girls and girls?'

When getting asked to return to their seats, Hoagie and Nigel stood up and grabbed the chairs from the computer desk at the side of the room. "I'll meet you guys in the lunch room, okay?" Nigel recommended.

"Sure, I'll be there." Hoagie replied, and Kuki nodded with a grin.

…**To Be Continued…**

_Me: R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R please!_


	3. A Real Introduction

_Me: Again, new romances, genders, summary, and points. _

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_so far, not much proof...but will come_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

_italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: A Real Introduction

The bell rang, and kids stampeded out of the classrooms. Wally almost laughed as he followed the kids out from the back of the crowd. Or in his case, the herd. He turned the other direction with a few other students and then turned to corner to the flight of stairs. He was actually a little upset that Science was over. They were experimenting with chemicals, and people's experiments exploded all over them. He actually found it enjoyable, especially seeing this popular girl named Victoria Parath got it exploded all over her. She was literally freaking out. And when I say literally, you have no idea what it means. Mr. Finch flunked her for protesting. He was just a little upset that they wouldn't be doing that again, and they had to wait until grade 11.

"Oh boy, lunch time!" Wally exclaimed rather quietly as he reached his locker on the top floor. He put his science books on the second shelf and pulled out his $5 bill. Locking his locker up, he turned to walk towards the lunch cafeteria. It was a long way, all the way on the first floor. Two floors then walk all the way across the school. He was obviously going to be one of the late ones. He'd be lucky if he made it before classes started again.

Finally, after 5 minutes, he reached to doors, breathed in, and then pushed it open. It felt so good to walk into the first lunch with high school students. He didn't know why. It just did. He grinned and looked around the place for any of the people he had met today. So far, he didn't see anybody.

'_Oh well, might as well get in that…very…extremely…really long line._' He thought slowly, staring at the line. It took up a quarter of the cafeteria. He sighed and walked in deeper into the crowd of hungry students.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Meanwhile, Nigel sat at a table alone, in hopes that he'd meet somebody he knew. He kept looking around the cafeteria, looking for somebody he knew. Hoagie, Kuki, anybody. But nada. Suddenly, he heard loud laughing from behind him. He turned to face a crowd of kids, some African-American and the rest just white Americans.

A boy with a hat turned to the side of his head caught sight of Nigel looking at them. "Yo peoples, DC just caught us a stalker!" _DC_, or whatever, said over the laughing. They all turned around to face him. Nigel got scared and quickly turned around to his lunch.

"What's the matter little baldy, ya scared of Big Boy's face?" A white boy with very short blonde hair, white over-sized t-shirt, navy blue cargos and a red head band said out loud, gesturing towards a large, muscular figure of an African-American boy across from him. They all burst out laughing, but Big Boy just whacked him in the back of the head.

Suddenly, the same dark-skinned boy he got in trouble with in Math class cried something out. "Yo Abby, over here!"

Nigel turned around to see Kuki walking with a dark-skinned girl with their lunch trays through the cafeteria. The dark-skinned girl turned to face the group of kids at the table not too far from them. Kuki followed her gaze, only to meet up with Nigel's figure first. "Hi Nigel!" She cried, waving her hand in the air. Nigel half-grinned and waved back.

Abby lead the way to the two sided tables, Kuki following. Abby stopped between them, but Kuki instantly grabbed a seat next to Nigel. Abby looked at her for help, but Kuki just bit her lip and shrugged unknowingly.

"C'mon Abbs, why are you tryin' ta sit at that freakin table?" Kevin demanded.

"And what's wrong with this freakin table?" Abby mocked, placing her tray on the table across from the two.

"Cause there's a giant British bug on it!" DC stated loudly, causing laughter through the table of kids. Kevin slapped his hand as in saying 'Good one, man!'

Abby just glared. "You know what, DC? You can just go fuck your dad, cause I don't give a shit!" She exclaimed. Nigel and Kuki gasped along with a few from the other table. The rest of them 'Oood' DC, and he just leaned forward with slight amusement.

Kevin watched Abby as she guided Kuki and Nigel to a table far from theirs. He sighed disappointedly and turned back to his friends. They had trailed on to their original conversation.

"Thanks for that, those guys are such jerks." Nigel said as they found another empty table on the other side of the cafeteria, close to the line.

"No problem, they really like doing that. They can just go burn in hell for all I care." Abby replied. She and the other two placed their trays of food on the table and sat down in front of them: Kuki and Abby side by side, and Nigel across from them.

"So, your Abby Lincoln right?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's me." Abby replied, not bothering to ask how he knew her last name.

"How do you know her last name?" Kuki asked.  
**Abby's thoughts: 'Well, that solves my problem.'**

Nigel grabbed his plastic fork and began to pick at his food. "Kevin was in the same math class as me, and he told me that you two were…going out."

Abby looked up at her, "He told you?"

"Yeah, sorta." Nigel responded, afraid that this was somehow negative to her. But she didn't say anything. She just turned back to her food.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Thanks for saving me a spot, Hoag." Fanny said as they finally reached the front of the line and held out their trays for their food.

"No problem, least I can do for saving my butt from that baseball." Hoagie replied. Fanny laughed, remembering what had happened in P.E later on that day.

After paying the person at the front, Mrs. Appleton, they began to walk back with their trays. "You know a place we can sit?"

"Nope, unless I see Nigel or Kuki." Hoagie said. He looked at Fanny and saw the confusion. "Some people I met in Religion class." Her expression went back to normal.

"Hoagie, over here!" A sudden girl's voice called from their left. They both turned to see a small figure of Kuki Sanban waving to them from a table a little far from them. Next to her was a dark-skinned girl who didn't seem familiar to Hoagie. Across from the two girls was a bald boy, who Hoagie knew was Nigel Uno.

"Those the people?" Fanny asked, and Hoagie turned to her and nodded with a grin. They both walked over to the table.

"He Nigel, hey Kuki." Hoagie said as he and Fanny placed their trays on the table. Hoagie looked at the dark-skinned girl. "And hey…"

She grinned, "Abby." He stated, moving over a bit so Fanny could sit on the other side of her. "Abby Lincoln."

"Oh, well, hi Abby." He said, sliding his tray next to Nigel's and seating himself in front of Fanny.

"Oh, and I'm Fanny, by the way." The red-head said, holding out her hand to the others.

Nigel took it and shook it, "Glad to see I'm not the only one who shakes people's hands on an introduction." He stated, and Fanny giggled.

"No, I just thought British people were usually polite to other people." She uttered sarcastically. The Hoagie laughed quietly while Nigel gave a mocking laugh back to him.

"So what are you, Scottish or something?" Kuki asked, trying not to sound offensive.

Fanny shook her head, "No, I'm Irish. But I guess you could make the first half of a game show." She replied.

"That's cool!" Kuki exclaimed not too loudly "I've never met a Scottish person before!"

"It's Irish, Kooks." Abby corrected, laughing a little.

"Whatever, same thing." She said again.

Fanny just laughed. "So…what, you're from China?" She asked, holding her hands up incase of any offense.

Kuki just giggled, "No, Japan."

Hoagie decided to state something. "Notice how everyone doesn't know what the difference is between two countries?" Nigel nudged him, and Hoagie looked at him with a smirk. "hey, at least _I_ won't fail Geography."

Suddenly, a falling tray was heard from the front of the lunch line. They all looked at that direction, only to see a short blonde boy grabbing the white shirt of another slightly taller boy with thick glasses. They seemed to be ignoring the crowd from the lunch lie staring at them.

"Wanna say that again, freak?" The blonde said, showing his strong Australian accent. The boy shook his head solemnly. "Good, because ef yeuh _eva_…call meh 'squirt' again, Yeuh're gunna get it!" He then let go of the nerd's shirt, and he went running in another direction. Kuki and Abby both grinned, watching as the boy they had met sighed and the line continued.

"Whoa, toughie. Gotta keep an eye out for that one." Hoagie informed, watching as the blonde continued down the bar of food, picking out whatever he wanted.

Kuki was the first to turn back to their own food. "Actually, I met that guy in English class. He's a nice guy."

Abby nodded, "I met him in the hall after first class, I got Kuki's back."

Hoagie and Nigel looked at each other. Fanny was in her own world, eating her fries quietly. But only she noticed the boy making his way over here. "Hey guys, we got Australian company." She stated. Everyone looked at the Aussie making his way over to them.

"Hey Kuki, hey Abby." He said, standing at the end with his tray in his hands. "Ah didn't know yeuh two knew each otha."

"Yeah, we met before classes started." Kuki replied, glancing at Abby then back at him.

The blonde looked around the table of other anonymous teens. "Ah honestly don't know anyone else."

Nigel was the first to speak. "I'm Nigel Uno. This is Hoagie Galligun-"

"Gilligan!" Hoagie exclaimed, nudging him. "And that's Fanny Fulbrite." He continued, gesturing towards the red-head. She waved her fingers at him, getting a wave in return.

"Ahm Wallabee Beatles. Wally for friends, Wally-doll for parents." Wally said, humorously, seating himself with the boys next to Nigel so he was across from Kuki. "Yeuh guys known each otha fo' a whoile?"

"No, we just met." Fanny replied, putting her fork down to drink some of her coke. "Although some of your names sorta…um…rang a bell."

"Yeah, same here." Hoagie added, "We thought that maybe we had met before."

"Who knows?" Kuki said. "I mean, it's not like we remember anything from our childhood."

Rapidly, Abby and Fanny turned to her. "So, you're saying I'm not the only one?" Fanny asked, surprised.

Now Nigel, Hoagie and Wally turned to her in surprise. "Are you serious?" Wally demanded, "From age 8 to 12 right?"

"Exactly, the only thing I remember is when my sister, Cree, was teaching me all these moves for some _club_ she joined when she was 10-years-old."

"Woit kinda club?" Wally asked, quickly.

"I don't know. All I remember is that she taught me everything she knew to join a club that helped people."

"Maybe she joined the army." Kuki suggested, looking at the group for answers.

"I highly doubt that a 10-year-old would join the army." Nigel affirmed.

"It could happen…" Wally spoke softly.

Hoagie laughed, "We'll figure it out someday." Everyone nodded. They ate their food in conversation of their classes and giving them tips on how to behave in front of particular teachers. It lasted for a while, until Fanny finally decided that they were all bored.

"Hey, you guys wanna go outside or walk around or something? We got 15 minutes left."

"Yeah sure, getting boring anyway. I don't care about the stupid teachers." Abby stated. They all snickered as they got up out of their seats and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving their lunch trays behind.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The eight young teenagers began to wander through the hall. Other students were there, chatting quietly. Mainly cause there were other classes going on during their lunch time. They laughed quietly as they passed the Math class to hear Mrs. Johnson yelling at one of the students.

"Let's go outside for a bit. I need some fresh air." Hoagie suggested.

"Same here, et smells loike spoiled food in 'ere." Wally added, everyone nodding in agreement.

The ironic thing was, just as he said that, they saw an old white-haired janitor mopping up the hall floors of spilt milk. They looked at each other and laughed. The janitor watched them pass by, cocking his eyebrow, but then going back to his work.

As they reached the front doors, Nigel and Hoagie pushed them open, letting the bright yellow rays of the sun splash against their faces. It was still hot, but at least it was freshly hot. They all sighed and began to walk down the steps of the building. There were a few kids around their area, but all they were doing was chatting. They sat down on right side of the stairs, Nigel and Abby standing and leaning on the brick wall covering up the side of the steps.

"So, now what?" Kuki asked, looking up at Fanny sitting on the stair above her own.

Fanny shrugged, "Dunno. What do you wanna talk about?" She asked, glancing from one person to another.

"I don't think we have to. We've got company." Nigel said unexpectedly, and the others looked in the direction Nigel was looking. They were startled, Kuki angry, when they saw three large boys walking towards them in a group. They all watched with concern eyes, only Kuki and Abby having a rational reason.

"This guy again? He just won't leave you alone, will he?" Abby demanded, and Kuki shook her head, keeping her eyes on Michael. Nigel leaned to her ear and whispered something, then Abby whispered back. Nigel made an 'O' shape with his lips then nodded.

"Don't look at them and maybe they won't hurt us." Hoagie said quietly, stepping up a step and sitting on the one Fanny sat on.

Kuki glared at the boys as they stepped on the fifth step. The first guy, a black hair and dark green eyes, stepped up to the group of six. "Hey Kooks."

Kuki gave him an even harsher stare. "Go away, Michael! Just leave us alone for the hundredth time!" Abby gave him the same stare.

Wally looked at him weirdly then back at Kuki. "_This_ is the guy you used to go out with?" He asked, only receiving a slow nod, still keeping her narrow purple eyes on Michael.

Mike grinned, "Why the hell are you hanging out with these dorks?" he asked, listening to only one laugh from behind him. He turned around to look at the non-laughing boy, who was staring in the direction of Fanny and Abby on the other side. He nudged him, "Alex!" He cried out, catching his attention, he looked at the rest and laughed half-heartedly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Look Michael, how many times do I have to say it? We're _through_!" she almost shouted. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Do you need a diagram?" Her voice was really bubbling with anger now.

"Yeah buddy, just go do graffiti on some wall or somethin', freak!" Wally added, almost as angry as Kuki.

Michael instantly turned to look at him, a look of astonishment in his eyes. And not in a good way. He then glared at him, "What'd ya say ya lil' punk? What'd ya say?" He demanded in a muffled-with-anger voice as he grabbed the collar of Wally's shirt.

Wally's expression didn't change. "Ah said, go do graffiti on some wall or somethin', freak." He said, gaining control of his anger, but still keeping it.

Michael let go, letting him fall back on the steps. Kuki looked at him and then back at Michael with a glare. Michael saw her and just grinned at her, sinfully. He then turned back to Wally "Son of a bitch…" He said, barely for him to hear. He looked back at his friends, "C'mon let's go." And as he said that, the three large boys went around them and walked up the stairs.

Fanny kept her eyes on them, as so did everyone else, "What is with that guy? Can't he just get over it?" She demanded to them, irritably. Even for somebody who'd never met the guy before, they could tell he wasn't exactly a goody-good-goober. (A/N:P)

Kuki was just as angry, actually more. "I don't know, but I hate him!" She said, the anger also showing in her voice. She then turned to Wally beside her, who was also watching them leave. "Thanks Wally…you know, for sorta getting rid of him." She said quietly.

Wally looked at her and smiled, "Ey, no problem. That guy got on mah nerves too." He replied, looking back at the door with a glare in his eyes.

"Kuki, you have body guards all over you now." Nigel said laughing.

Kuki giggled as she stood and bowed. "In honor of your queen, lead me to classroom #302 for my Geography class."

"Oh, you are so not gunna like the teacher." Abby stated, "Mr. Lacy is like the dumbest man I've ever met."

"Oh? Tell me more." Hoagie sang, referring to the movie 'Grease'.

They all listened and laughed as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. They all stood up and walked back into the second half of their adventure.

…**To Be Continued…**

_Me: R&R!_


	4. Funny Wall Lingerers

_Me: Again, new romances, genders, summary, and points. Ren-Da-Riter: Thanks a lot for mentioning that. I didn't notice that…kinda funny :P. But anywayz thanks for that, and I'll be sure to remember it while I write this chapter._

_PS: I've had enough of the F word. I hate that word, and I was only saying it because a lot of people in high school say it. So I'm not going to say it anymore. Okay? Okay._

_PSS: In this chappie, you have to do a lot of picturing in your minds. You'll soon see why._

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_will be proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…

Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Funny Wall Lingerers

The second half of the day went exactly the same as the first. They sometimes ran into each other, either in the halls or in class. They ran into the teachers they were warned about (Once for Wally, literally) and students that were really unliked by the group. Some things also occurred that were better yet delayed.

_Flashback_

_Kuki and Wally walked through the halls, knowing that they had the same final class together, which was Geography. Kuki remembered her warnings about the teacher, laughing a few times as her and Wally reviewed them. As they reached Kuki's locker, and she retrieved her geography books, they prepared to go back up to the third floor to Wally's locker and to their class. When another unwanted visit took place._

"_Hey Kooks. Long time no see, eh?"_

_It had already been a double-attempt to sweep her off her feet. Wally really thought this guy, even though only being face-to-face to him twice, he was really getting annoying. "Lay off 'er, Prune face!" He stated, glaring._

_Michael looked at him instantly, his black, shabby hair swaying with the swift turn. He gulped wishing he could take that back. But inside, somewhere, he maintained his confidence. Michael narrowed his eyes, slowly making his way over to him from his position against the lockers. "You wanna say that again, _shrimp_?" He demanded, his voice bubbling with anger._

_Wally didn't back up. He stepped up to him, more confident than before. Just looking at his body he knew he couldn't take him on. That's not what his head said. Even for a guy with larger muscles than himself, he still thought he could take the pest on._

_Knowing that self-assurance was in this boys heart, Michael just narrowed his eyes more as the bell rang. He glanced at Kuki with a look saying 'I'm-not-finished-yet' before turning around to his class with his friends waiting for him._

_Kuki looked at Wally. "Thanks a lot. That's like the third time today."_

"_I counted fourth." Wally thought he had corrected._

_Kuki giggled, not bothering to say anymore as she and Wally headed to their geography class, remembering Abby's tips once again._

_End Flashback_

So, the rest of the day went well, knowing that Kuki or any of the other friends didn't run into him anymore. Not in classes, not in the halls, nowhere. For that day, at least.

Yet Kevin appeared once as well…

_Flashback_

_Abby quickly made her way to her locker, preparing for a trip to Science class. Remembering Wally's advice about the class gave her some high hopes that her second last class of the day was going to be alright. He told her that they were going to be doing some sort of experiment, and she was hoping they weren't dead frogs or something like that. She shuddered, picturing a frog's inside stomach._

_But just after she unlocked her lock and was beginning to open it slowly, a dark hand slammed it back shut. She rapidly turned to face who it was. She took a step back from the person._

"_Abby, what was your problem at lunch today?" Kevin demanded, "Why did you go and sit with those freaks?"_

_Abby gave him the elevator look, "Kevin, their not freaks. Okay? I just…don't feel comfortable with your friends. They give me the creeps."_

_Kevin gave her a funny look. "Why?"_

"_I dunno. They just do."_

"_Well, maybe if you spent some more time with them then they'll uncreep you."_

_Abby made eye contact now. "Well…"_

"_Thursday? After school?"_

_She glanced back down in thought, but instantly raised her head to meet his large deep-green eyes. She nodded, almost unnoticeably. _

_Kevin grinned childishly, "Great! Girl, y'all the best!" He said, just as hyperly. He roughly pecked a kiss on her cheek as he boyishly walked off to the higher floor for his own class._

_Abby sighed and turned around. She grabbed her books from her locker and made her way down the hall to her next class, books clutched against her chest, looking down at the floor._

_End Flashback_

So, other than those times, everything went pretty much well. So now, their last classes of the day just ended. All the students herded out of each class. Grade 9s, 10s, 11s and 12s. Some of the older kids pushed and shoved the younger ones on purpose. Nigel and Fanny, both in the same last class of English, watched this. They were a little annoyed, mainly from the fact that they were victims of that once or twice. But soon enough, they managed to reach Fanny's locker.

"I'll meet you and the guys outside, okay?" Nigel asked, preparing to get back into the stampede of students.

Fanny opened her locker. "Sure thing, see you there." She replied in her Irish accent. She watched in laughter as he carefully and slowly walked into the running teens.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Hoagie sat on the long, tall, whitish-grey brick wall, his brown book bag lying next to him. He looked down at his dangling feet, under it grass and a few bushes. It was a long way from the ground, maybe about a meter and a half or so. He had to climb from the side of where the school stairs were, crawling until he reached this particular spot. A bunch of kids tried 'boo!'ing him, seeing if he could fall off. He almost did, if not for his strong, fat arms.

He found a perfect spot on the wall, right below a small patch of colorful flowers and grass (not colorful grass), and a large rock a meter away from below him, to the left of his feet from his view. Also, from where he sat, he got the view of the parking lot, the kiss-n-ride (a place where younger students waited for their parents to pick them up), and civilization. And, the best park, far away from there, he could see the view of the forest and the sun, which set in that direction. He couldn't wait until the fall, when he'd be able to see it right after school.

"Hey Hoag!" A strong Australian accented voice called out his name. He looked down to see Wally standing just in front of the flowers, looking up at him.

Hoagie grinned, "Hey Wally, c'mon up!" He called back down. He laughed as the confused Aussie examined the wall. "Go to the stairs and crawl along it."

"Foine. But if I fall an' break ma neck, I'm blamin' _ye_!"

Hoagie laughed and watched as Wally made a dash for the stairs of the school's entrance, then crawling along the wall. Finally reaching Hoagie's side, he placed his books at his left of the wall and seated himself properly.

"'Ey, noice spot ya chose." Wally said, staring out at the scenery.

"I know, but I just wish we can be lower to the ground. It'll make life a lot easier." Hoagie replied, looking down. "I'm such a

Wally looked down as well, laughing a little. "Yeah well, weh'll try jumpin' down one day. When weh got longer legs."

"When _you_ got longer legs." Hoagie corrected, laughably. "That way, I'll see whether we might break our necks or not."

"Yeah…real friendly, Hoagie."

Hoagie laughed.

When Wally was about to ask something else, a cry rang out, catching their attention by the familiar voice. "Hi guys!"

They both looked over their shoulders to see a raven-haired girl standing on the stairs of the entrance, right beside the dark-skinned girl they met earlier. Wally grinned first, waving them over. "C'mon over here, guys!"

"That's _girls_ to you!" Abby cried out, Kuki giggling by her side.

"Whatever!" Hoagie stated, watching with Wally as Kuki first climbed onto the wall and began to crawl. Pretty soon, she was sitting next to Wally. Abby however, began to descend from the stairs.

"Where ya goin'?" The Aussie asked as she walked beside the wall towards where they sat.

She leaned against the rock just below them. "Sittin' here. I don't really wanna risk my neck just to sit with ya."

"Yeah, thanks. Real nice person." Hoagie said, sarcastically.

Abby laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Kooks. I'll be here to catch ya if they drive you off the wall." She pushed herself up onto the rock.

Kuki laughed louder, "You see? She _is_ a nice person." She said, looking down, but talking to Wally and Hoagie. Both boys looked away, rolling their eyes.

Just then, while turning, Wally caught sight of the red-headed girl making her way down the stairs on the other side of the school. He began to wave frantically. "Fiona! Fiona, ova here!"

No answer.

"Fiona! Can't ye hear meh!"

Still no answer.

"Woit is she, death?"

Hoagie looked at him, "One thing, its _deaf_. Not _death_. And another thing, who are calling to?"

Wally pointed at the red-head. "Fiona, rememba?"

Hoagie followed his eyes, meeting them up with the sight of the red-headed girl. She was now looking around the area to see the group.

Kuki and Abby caught sight of her too.

"That's _Fanny_!" Hoagie said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Kuki giggled, and Abby grinned up at them, mockingly.

Fanny, who was close enough to hear her name being stated, turned to see them on and next to the wall. She grinned and made her way over herself. "Hi guys, what talking about?" She asked, seating herself on the grass next to Abby's rock, right beside the flowers.

"We're teaching Wally how to say your name." Abby replied.

"Shaddup!" Wally cried, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Fanny laughed, "I don't even wanna know."

"Anyways, anyone know where…that British guy, what's his name? D'yeuh guys know where he is?"

"_Nigel_," Kuki said as the other laughed quietly, except for Wally of course. "is probably still at his locker or something."

"Ah knew that…"

After a while of talking about people's days, and how they managed to hold off in the school and classes, they saw a figure of expressiveness slowly making its way down the stairs. Nobody noticed it until Abby called its name out.

"Hey Nigel, ova here!"

Everyone turned to see Nigel on the stairs, now looking back at them. He grinned and made his way by the wall. He glanced behind him for some odd reason, but instantly turned back around and continued walking. Pretty soon, he was with the group.

"Hi, what's with the spot you chose anyway?" He asked, seating himself so he was sitting on the grass and leaning his back on the rock.

"Ask Mr. I-know-everyone's-names ova here." Wally said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Hoagie.

Nigel, even though he had no idea what that meant, decided to laugh. "I'm not gonna say anything."

"Good." Wally muffled.

Everyone continued chatting about wherever the subject led them. Like from Wally's weird name-remembering, to how he did in English, to how people did in their classes, to how the teachers were. It continued like that for a while.

Fanny finally changed the subject completely. "You guys got msn?"

"I do." Nigel replied.

"Same here." Abby added.

"Yuppers." Kuki stated.

"Yeah." Hoagie said.

"Ay." Wally mumbled.

Fanny grinned. "That answers my lingering question."

"Woit does _limbering_ mean?"

Kuki rolled her eyes, grinning though. "Never mind, Wally. C'mon, gimme yours." She grabbed her book bag and pulled out a small slip of paper.

Wally held his black pen away. "Gimme, gimme neva gets! Don't ya know your manners yet?" He sang, grinning.

"Yes I do, very well. Gimme, gimme or I'll kill!"

Wally laughed along with Hoagie and pulled in his pen. He took the slip, not away from Kuki's grasp, and placed it on the top plat of the wall, next to his and Kuki's legs. He wrote his e-mail address.

Nigel grinned up at them, grabbed his book bag, and also pulled out a blank piece of paper. "C'mon, let's all do it." He ripped the slip in half, then ripped those halves in half. Everyone on the ground took one, and then Nigel looked up at Hoagie.

Hoagie began to reach down lazily. "Ugh…can you stand up please?" He asked, laughing to himself.

Nigel looked up at him with a weird look, but still laughable. "No way, you get down here if you wannet."

"Man, you guys are lazy!" Abby said suddenly, grabbing the slip and handing it to Hoagie, not even having to stand up. Hoagie laughed and took it.

"Yeah, sure, get one fo' meh." Wally stated, sarcastically. Kuki giggled and ripped her sheet in half from the side, handing one to Wally took it, smiling in gratitude.

Everyone took out a pen and wrote their names at the top right-hand corner of their own sheets. Then, they passed it on to the person next to them…Hoagie to Fanny, and Abby to Kuki…so they could write their e-mail addresses on them. They did that again and again counter clockwise, until everyone had written their down.

"So, there ya go. We're done." Fanny said, simply.

"I'll add ya guys right when I get home." Abby said. "Ya know, after I finish my homework."

Everyone nodded. "Same here." Nigel said from below her. Fanny looked up at the three, then down at the two.

"Anybody gotta go catch a bus or something?"

"Oh yeah, Ah do." Wally replied, getting back on his hands and knees. He saw Kuki in the way of his path. "Kooks, any way yeuh can move?"

"Yup!" She replied, doing the same as Wally's.

Both kids crawled along the wall for a 5 second time-killer. Reaching the steps, they descended down the stairs in a small conversation.

"Uh…you take tha bus?" Wally asked, curiously.

"Yeah…well, not really. I can if I want to. But my mom is supposed to pick me mostly. I can tell her if I wanted to or not."

"Oooh…" He chorused a solo.

Soon enough, they were standing with the rest of their new friends. Wally spoke first. "You guys know when the buses leave?"

"Yeah." Nigel replied, looking at a slip of paper. "It leaves around 3:30."

"What time is it now?" Fanny asked, slowly standing up from the grass.

Hoagie looked at his small pocket watch. "3:25."

"Oh snap, I did it again!" Wally bawled for only the group to here. "See ya guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Bye Wally!"

"Wait up!" Hoagie called out, positioning himself to crawl on the wall once again. "I gotta get the bus today too."

"Well, ya gotta hurry up." Abby stated, "Bus leaves in a minute."

"Woit? I thought it was five minutes!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention my watch was 3 minutes ahead?" Nigel said, laughing nervously.

Hoagie finally made it to the bottom, "Okay, let's go." He said, pulling his book bag back up over his shoulder.

"Okay, _now_ bye guys!" Wally howled over his shoulder as he and Hoagie ran to the bus' parking spots.

"Buh-Bye!" Kuki cried back, waving her arm frantically at them.

"Well, I guess I should be goin' too." Fanny said, standing up. "My bus leaves at 3:40."

"Aw…I feel so bad now." Kuki said, suddenly. "You're gunna be all alone."

The red-headed Irish girl laughed. "Nah, I got my cousin. He's in the 10th grade. I'll sit with him and his friends."

Abby grinned. "Okay then, have fun talking about skateboarding."

She laughed again, "I'll try my best." She turned around and began to walk to the buses. "See ya guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Kuki cried out first before the mumbles of 'bye's coming out of Nigel and Abby. They all watched as the girl boarded the bus of students.

Nigel looked at the remaining girls. "Do you guys walk? Or drive with your parents? Or…what?"

"I'm supposed to take the bus, but today my daddy was all excited to drive me back home on a first day."

Kuki laughed. "Same with my mom. She somehow enjoys talking to me about how my first day was. Just like grade 7 and 8."

Nigel laughed as well, "Poor you guys." Well, whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing." Abby replied, "See ya."

"Bye!" Kuki screeched, and they both watched as he began his way down the sidewalk.

Kuki looked at Abby. "C'mon, let's go to the drop-off and wait for our parents."

"Sure thing."

…**To Be Continued…**

_Me: Very long and pointless this chappie was. But w/e, tell me if you enjoyed it or not and I'll be happy. No matter what the answer is. R&R please!_


	5. Secrets From Our Children

_Me: Read please!_

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_will be proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…

Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: Secrets From Our Children

Nigel finally saw his house come into view. He'd wished he knew where he had used to live before he turned 13. He was told by his parents that they used to live in a house not too far away from their own. But he never knew where. Once he had passed by a large house with a giant tree sticking out of it. It was weird, yet something about it was really familiar. There were even numbers painted on it, painted in yellow over some other red numbers. Oh well, just as long as they still had a home, he was happy.

The British boy stepped up onto his porch and unlocked the door. His parents still weren't home, so he had some time to finish his homework in peace. Quietly, he opened the door and stepped inside. He did that when he knew it was quiet inside. It was weird, like a hobby.

Still holding his book bag by his shoulder, Nigel walked upstairs, slowly. It was so quiet in the house. Just the way he liked it. As he reached the top of the long, narrow, hardwood stairs, he opened his door roughly, finally deciding to make some noise. Sometimes, he got frustrated with silence. It just scared him at times.

He threw his book bag onto his bed and sat at his computer. He could always do his homework later, now it was time to do some fun stuff. Besides, when his parents get home he could do it, so at that time they'll know that he's responsible for high school.

Nigel pushed a button to turn on his computer and waited. Meanwhile, as it loaded, he stood up and walked to his bed, seating himself on the foot of it. He sighed and opened his book bag, pulling out the slip of paper. He re-read the e-mail addresses...then, looking up, he saw his computer was already up and running. His automatic sign in allowed him to not have to sign in on his own. He got up off his bed and then sat at his desk. Grabbing the mouse, he clicked on 'Contacts', then onto 'Add a Contact'. He pushed 'Create a new contact from an e-mail address'. Then the box appeared for him to type it in. He put in the first one…Abby's e-mail address. He clicked 'continue', and it told him 'Success'.

Grinning, Nigel did the same with the rest, and realized that none of them were on. Only his cousin from Britain, a few friends he met in Grade 8, some other guy he couldn't remember, and himself were online. He sighed and put himself as 'Appear Offline' . Pushing his keyboard in, he walked to his bed and sat down. He pulled out his Math book, suddenly remembering his very awkward teacher.

Nigel's head suddenly filled up with questions about his friends' similarities. Everything was so awkwardly coincidental, as if expected, or planned. Maybe something had happened back then. Maybe when they were kids, they used to be friends, and somehow they had all gotten brain damage or amnesia or some other loss of memory. He didn't know how he would figure it out, whether it was doing a search or simply asking his parents.

He shook his head. Too many questions filled up inside him by now. He decided to talk to his friends about it. Well, after he finished his homework…

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"See ya, Wall!" Hoagie shouted over his shoulder, waving back at the bus window Wally's face appeared.

"Bye! PS: Don't EVA call me that again!" Wally cried back, grinning.

Hoagie laughed, giving him a thumbs-up. He turned around to watch the bus drive away, carrying his new friend inside it. As the bus disappeared over the hill, he turned back around and walked towards his house. He could see it from here, his large home sticking out from most of the others. Trees surrounded it, large ones and small ones. Flowers, red ones mainly, also grew around the walls of the large house. He laughed, remembering watching his mom and brother plant them together. Of course, 10-year-old Tommy wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea.

Stepping onto the welcome mat, he opened the door and walked into his home. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi honey!" The voice of Hoagie's mother called back out. The slightly chubby teen saw his mother jogging down the hall on the left towards him, her blue dress bouncing with every step. "How was your first day?"

Hoagie gasped as his mother hugged him tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "It was fine. Let me go before I suffocate." His mother let go, grinning down at him. She was still taller than him, even for a teen.

"Did you make any new friends? Or meet your old ones?" She asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I made new ones. But you know I never had any old ones! Don't talk about that again! I don't even know why _I'm_ even talking about it! It's so depressing!" Hoagie blabbered on as he walked into the kitchen himself, watching as his mother worked at the stove. He looked around the place. "Where did Tommy go?"

Mrs. Gilligan looked at him from over her shoulder. "He said something about going to that treehouse for something, though that's all he mentioned."

Hoagie seated himself at the kitchen table, moaning. "Why does he _always_ go there?" He demanded. "Does he not have another life? I mean…we don't even know what he does there."

"Well, he _does_ have friends there. Wonder why he doesn't tell us what he does there." His mother replied. Though Hoagie didn't notice something about her voice was strange when she spoke those words.

Hoagie shrugged, "Well, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Ironic thing was, just as he said that, the door burst open. The mother and son turned their eyes to face a 10-year-old slightly over-weighted boy, such as themselves, running into the room.

"Hey mom kinda busy gotta get something from my room then gotta go back bye!" He said quickly and then running up the stairs. Hoagie looked at his mother, expecting a glance at the stairs from her. But no, all he saw was her working back at the stove, eyes low. He cocked an eyebrow, looking back at the stairs.

"Hold on a second, mom." He said, getting up to head for the stairs. His mother finally looked at him, but with a weird look.

"You're not going to bother your brother, are you?" She demanded, turning from the stove to the sink.

Hoagie shrugged, "Eh…wouldn't call it _bothering_." He replied, "Just wanna see what he's up to." And finally, he made a dash for the stairs.

Mrs. Gilligan sighed, sadly, grabbing some dishes and cups to set the table. She felt her heart sink as she remembered the clueless words of her oldest son. '_If only you knew, Hoagie. If only…_"

(_In Tommy's Room_)

Hoagie gave a soft knock, not bothering to wait for a reply, as he opened to door slightly. "Tommy? What are you doing?" He asked, looking at his brother's design plans lying all over the floor. He liked the fact that his brother took after him: So interested in technology. Though he built stuff, he never knew what ever happened to them. They all seemed to vanish. As for himself, he used it in his bedroom.

Tommy looked up at him from his work. "Me? What are you doing? To add to it, what are you doing _here_? In my bedroom?"

Hoagie, for the third time since he had gotten off the bus, shrugged. "Meh…just wanted to see what you were up to." He saw his brother look back at his work.

"I'm working, now go away!" He replied, half-heartedly angry.

But Hoagie didn't go away. Instead, he walked deeper into the room, seating himself on Tommy's bottom bunk bed. "Hey Tommy? What do you do with all your work? I mean…I never see them around after you finish them."

Suddenly, Tommy's expression changed. He looked up at his older brother with a disappointed face. He could feel his heart drown in guilt juice. Why was it so hard? All he had to do was keep it to himself. Nothing big. Personal, but not big. "Um…" He started, thinking of something to say. "Well…some bigger guy keeps destroying them. He's just mean to me and my friends." '_There ya go, good boy._'

Hoagie looked back at him, surprised. "What? Who? Cause if you want, I could beat him up for you."

Tommy laughed quietly at the thought. His geeky brother beating up a bully that didn't exist. Pretty good.

As his brother laughed, Hoagie looked at him, dumbfounded. "What's so funny? You think I can't beat him up?" He demanded, sarcastically.

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, that's it."

Hoagie laughed mockingly yet sarcastically, and then got up off the bed. "Well, if you need him beat up, either call me or a wrestler."

"I'll be sure to." Tommy replied, laughing quietly again. He watched his brother walk out of the room. He smiled. He admired his older brother. Though sometimes they may fight for silly reasons, they always had each others backs. Whether it meant piggy backs for Tommy, or protection.

The youngest Gilligan sighed. The only thing that would make it perfect is if both brothers could join their friends together again. And he doubted that would ever happen.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

As Kuki rode home in the passenger's seat of her mother's car, her face lay flat on the window, grinning at the scenes that passed by. She kept in mind the times she had had today, with her new friends. She pulled her book bag back up onto her lap before it slid off her knees. She suddenly felt banging at the back of her seat, and her smile flipped. She sighed loudly.

"Mushi! Stop hitting my seat!" She cried, looking back at her little 9-year-old sister.

"Well sooorry!" she whined back, "It's not I _meant_ to stretch! You know how far back your seat is? I can't feel my knees!"

"Doesn't mean you can just push it up! Stretch the other way or something!" Kuki argued.

"If I could actually move, I would!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two." Mrs. Sanban's strong Japanese accent spoke loudly over their argument. "Kuki, pull in your chair. Mushi, just don't argue."

Kuki sighed as she pulled the lever to allow her seat to go forward. She hated when her sister and her were in a fight. She enjoyed it when her family was all perky, and her and her sister played and joked around. It was no fun the way it was right now. Oh well, at least they never stayed angry for too long. Their shortest argument was 10 seconds for the record. Probably by the time they got home.

(_Inside the Sanban's home_)

Mr. Sanban sat quietly at the kitchen table, re-reading an old men's suits magazine. After all, the shower was in 4 months or so. Might as well get ready for it.

Suddenly, he heard he door open roughly, letting in the cold end-of-the-summer air. He grinned, standing up from his seat. He watched as first Mushi rushed in, purple back pack hanging on both her shoulders. He grinned wider as she caught sight of him, standing with his arms out. She grinned as well, though her surprised expression didn't get swept away.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, running down the hallway, through the kitchen doorway, into her daddy's arms. He lifted her up, happily, listening to her high-pitched giggling.

"Oh, Mushi!" He said before placing a large kiss on her cheek." "I missed you so much!" He planted another one on her other cheek.

Just then, Kuki and Mrs. Sanban walked into the house, only to become shocked from the sight. Mr. Sanban turned from happy Mushi to surprised Kuki and Genki. He grinned, placing the youngest child down. Kuki was he first, even for a 14-year-old mature teen, ran up to her father happily.

The hugged for what seemed like hours. "Oh my God, daddy!" Kuki cried through her father's shirt. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"I decided to come early to see how the baby's doing." Kani replied, looking up at Genki.

She grinned at him as she made her way over to him. He walked out of Kuki's grasp just as Genki placed a soft kiss on her husband's lips. He did the same after she was done. He then looked down at her large stomach. "How's little Baki doing?" He asked her stomach, of course receiving no reply.

Kuki laughed, pulling her books back over her shoulder. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was 4:13. "Momma, Papa, I'm going upstairs to finish my homework."

"Good girl, dear." Genki replied, embracing her husband, receiving the same embrace from him.

Kuki grinned, and then made a dash for the stairs. It was a surprise to see her father so fast back from Japan. From the baby shower, from something else, from whatever. She couldn't wait to have a new baby brother, or sister, but boy expected. She couldn't imagine how little Baki was going to look like. Now, it would be more enjoyable with her dad home.

As she finally made it up to her room, the same smile still on her perky face, she threw her book bag onto her bed. She could still hear laughter from downstairs, widening her smile. Pushing the 'On' switch on her bedroom computer, she first got her English book out for her homework completion. She waited as the screen loaded her settings, flipping through her English pages as she waited.

Suddenly, her msn screen popped up, logging her in automatically. She grinned, closing her text book and pulling out the slip of paper. Finally, when she was logged in, she added all her contacts. When she was done, she realized that she was already accepted by Hoagie. Too bad he was set to busy. She sighed, doing the same. Then she made a dash for her desk on the far right corner of her bedroom, taking her book bag with her.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Mom! Ahm home!" Wally cried into his home, lazily. His mother then came rushing down the hall. Wally backed up after placing his book bag on the floor. "Stay away, mom!" he cried before being embraced tightly by his mother.

"Hi honey. How was your first day?" she asked, letting him go.

Wally sighed "Mom, stop talkin' ta meh like that! Ahm not 6-years-old anymore!" he replied, annoyed. His mother didn't seem to notice. She smiled as she made her way back down the hall towards the kitchen. Wally went after her. "Where's Joey?" he asked her as they both reached the kitchen.

"He's in tha family room." She replied, grabbing her plastic plates from the cupboard.

Wally looked into the kitchen to see little Joey playing with his new Spider-man action of Spider man himself and the Green Goblin. He laughed as he watched his self performance through the little doorway.

"You shall _never_ escape, Spiderman!" Joey made the voice of the Green Goblin as he jumped up and down with the help of Joey's stubby little hands.

"We'll just see about that!" Spider man replied from Joey's voice from the inside of an old bird cage. Joey then busted the door open with his free hand and reached in to grab the red and blue action figure, making him stand on the rim of the cage.

"Oh no!" the Goblin cried as he and Spider man collided. "Psssshhhh!" came Joey's voice in ways of explosions as she continued being forced together.

Wally laughed, accidentally catching Joey's attention. The small boy looked up at his older brother standing in the doorway. He glared, "Go away!" he screamed, throwing a pillow he had used for his toys at him.

The oldest son of Mrs. Beatles caught the red pillow before it hit him in the face. He grinned, throwing it back. "Whose gunna make meh?" he demanded, slyly.

Joey glared harder. "Moooom!" he screeched, getting up from the floor. "Wally's botherin' me!"

"Wally! Come help me set tha table!" Mrs. Beatles said, holding three plates and cups with both hands. Wally sighed, and stuck his tongue out at his baby brother. He received it back. He sighed and walked to his mother, grabbing the cups from her hands. "Thank you. When you finish putting those out, please come grab the forks for me, will ya?"

"Woiteva…" Wally moaned, setting the plates onto the table. He suddenly remembered something he was meaning to ask all day. "Ey mom?"

"Yes hun?" she replied, grabbing some forks from the drawer.

Wally began to make his way to the side of the kitchen to get the forks. "Did somethin' happen when Ah wois 8 ta 12 years old?" This seemed to pause everybody's actions. "Cause, ya know, Ah dun rememba anythin' from back then."

Mrs. Beatles looked at him with saddened eyes, and Joey slowly walked into the room. Mrs. Beatles was the first to speak. "Honey, listen. We discussed this when you were 13. Rememba?" she said quietly. "The doctor said you were suffering from head trauma."

"But Ah met a few people today, and they said that they had tha same problem." He added, looking straight at her now. "And Ah dun rememba seein' tha doctor."

"Wally," his mother said, a little more humanly now, turning back to the sink. "That's the past. It doesn't matter now." She suddenly stopped, and slowly looked up at her confused son. "You met some people?"

Wally looked at her with wonder. "Yeah. Kuki, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Fiona. No sorry, _Fanny_."

His mother looked at him, a weird look in her large blue eyes. Wally cocked an eyebrow. Joey took steps back into the family room.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Beatles shook herself out of her trance and continued with the dishes. "Oh, w-well…that's nice to know, dear." She said. "Go wash up and we'll start dinner."

Wally shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Beatles sighed and looked at her youngest son. He looked back at her with worried eyes, as she did to him. The little boy shrugged and went back to playing. Mrs. Beatles sighed again and turned back to her dishes in thought. '_Great. Why didn't they tell me they were sending their kids to the same school?_' She demanded to herself. '_Oh boy, these kids are up with it now._'

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Abby sighed, looking out the window of her sister's black hummer. She watched as tree's passed by, secondly covered by a car driving in the other direction every so often. She looked at her sister. "Ya never told me why dad didn't come."

Her older sister, Cree, didn't look at her as she spoke. "Daddy got in a fight with his boss, so he was sent with a precaution suspension from work." She replied, sadly. She grabbed her coke as her younger sister looked at her with bewilderment. She finally looked back at her. "What? It's not like it was my fault."

"I know, but what did he do to get in a fight?" She demanded, curiously.

The older girl shrugged. "Don't ask me. He only told me that and to pick you up today." She replied, turning onto their street. "Guess he was too miserable to see your face."

"Shaddup, Cree." Abby shot back, Cree laughed.

Parking the car in the driveway, Cree and her little sister stepped out of the car and slammed the doors shut. They saw their father sitting on the front porch, elbows on his knees. He looked up at his two daughters, making their way towards him. He smiled and stood up, looking at his younger daughter. "Well hi, Abby. How was your day?" He asked, warmly, yet a little hint of nervousness.

The girl looked at her father, holding up at half smile. "It was good, daddy." She replied.

Cree looked at her sister, then back at her father. "She knows, dad." Cree stated, looking at him in his pale brownish eyes. (I decided to show his face now. Plus, he doesn't embarrass his kids anymore. Well, he tries.)

Mr. Lincoln rapidly turned to his oldest daughter. There were a couple things his daughter didn't know about. He just hoped it wasn't…_it_.

Cree saw her father's face, and instantly knew what he was thinking. "She knows you got on precaution suspension." She said, grinning.

The two sisters, one confused and one smiling, as his father lightened up, half grinned at Abby. He looked at her mainly as he spoke, "Oh, you kids know it'll be alright." He said, stepping up onto the porch. "It's only for a week, just to blow off some steam."

"Yeah, but what about money?" Cree demanded, holding up her hand. She pointed at the tips of her fingers. "You promised."

Mr. Lincoln laughed and opened the door for his kids. "Come on, your nails can hold up fine until then." He replied, allowing Abby to step past him. As Cree passed through the door sadly, her dad took her shoulder and went up to her ear. "Unless you still want that part time job…"

"Forget it, dad." Cree said, and her dad laughed. "The oils will just ruin the nails more. And you know I hate McDonalds smells!"

"I know, I know." He said, laughs in his voice as he closed the door on the outside world's faces.

…

"Hey daddy?" Abby said, catching the attention of her dad as he and herself cleared the table after dinner.

"Yeah baby?" Mr. Lincoln responded, grabbing the three empty cups.

Abby looked up at him from over the three plates in her hands. "Um…is it okay if I don't come home on Thursday? You know, after school?"

"Depends, why?"

Abby placed the stack of plates into the sink. "Kevin invited me to do something after school. I said yeah…" She hated waiting for answers.

Her father walked up next to her with the cups and forks. He was looking at her weirdly. "Again? Why do you hang out with that boy, anyway?" He asked, placing the meal tools into the sink. "What ever happened to those other ki-?"

"Dad, when are we going to the Fairview mall?" Cree's voice from the family room cut into her dad's speech. She looked through the doorway at him, a serious expression on her face. But not the serious Abby had expected when looking at her.

Abby watched as her dad put down the plates and walked away from the sink. "We'll go now, dear." He replied to his oldest daughter. He turned around to face Abby, "Honey, do you mind drying the dishes and putting them away for me?"

She grumbled, "Ever heard of a washing machine?"

"Please?" he asked again, pushing his feet into his shoes (_A/N: Usually these people wear their shoes inside the house. I'd get in trouble if I did that_) Abby sighed and nodded, grabbing the dishes from where her dad had placed them. He grinned at her and walked out the door, yelling bye to her from down the hall.

Before Cree walked out as well, she looked back at her sister. "Don't forget to finish your homework!"

"I won't!" And Abby heard the door slam shut.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: There's a reason I didn't show Fanny…you'll have to wait and see (to all those fans of my story) hopefully, there are some :P:P anywayz R&R please!_


	6. MSN Convos

_Me: Okay, since this is a cartoon, I'm going to have to give them the same outfits. Enjoy! PS: I'd say this chappie goes out to MJ :P:P_

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_will be proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: MSN Convos

Hoagie sat at the computer in the family's small workshop. He enjoyed this room, mainly because of all the tools surrounding him. He was as big of a fan of building things as his brother. But, even after his conversation with Tommy just an hour ago, he still wondered what happened to his brother's mechanisms. He didn't believe Tommy would let some guy bigger than him destroy his stuff. More than once too, it just didn't make sense for a boy like him. Unless he was a giant.

He laughed at the thought. He was ripped out of his memories as he saw somebody sign on. Putting his unfinished homework under the line at the bottom of the screen and clicked on the name that had popped up. The name read: _-.-Cookie #3.--._ Temporarily unknowing to who it was, he scrolled down on the top bar to see the e-mail address. It read greenrainbowmonkey…

Instantly then, he knew who it was, and he began to talk in his large, Tahoma, maroon letters.

…

**HG.man**: hi

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: hey!

**HG.man**: whats up?

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: nm

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: u?

**HG.man**: nuttin

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: r u done ur homework?

**HG.man**: not really…

**HG.man**: are you?

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lolz

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: yeah

**HG.man**: at least someone is

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**:) im just special

**HG.man**: lol

…

"Hoagie! Have you finished you're homework?" The sudden yell of a woman came from a room not too far away from this one.

Hoagie quickly pressed the minimize button on the top corner of the convo, and put up the document of his English introduction. "Not yet, mom!" He watched as the toolbar flashed orange, forgetting his speakers were on. It made the noise.

"What was that?" She yelled back at him.

Hoagie felt his heart beating faster. "Nothing!" He replied, opening the convo box up again.

…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lol…im bored now

**HG.man**: don't mind me if i stop talking…

**HG.man**: my mom's on 2 me

…

"It better be nothing!" She yelled again, as stomping was heard going the other direction. Hoagie listened and sighed, quickly reaching up and turning the speakers off.

…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: uh oh…trouble maker :P

**HG.man**: lol

**HG.man**: ok…shes gone now

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: dats good :)

**HG.man**: (lol)

_A/N: a small cute flashing 'lol' sign pops up now._

…

Nobody talked for a while in this convo box. Hoagie continued doing his work as Kuki spoke with other people, such as her cousin and her two friends she met in Japan just last year.

Kuki suddenly saw another box pop up at the corner, and the tools bar beginning to flash from gray to navy and back and forth. In the small box, it read…(xx)mikie/man/(xx). She sighed, opening up the box.

…

**(xx)mikie/man/(xx)**: hey kooks

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: what do u want?

**(xx)mikie/man/(xx)**: just wanted ta talk…isnt that watt msn's all about

**(xx)mikie/man/(xx)**: hello?

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: how are u talking to me n e way?

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: i deleted u

**(xx)mikie/man/(xx)**: to bad u forgot to block me while u were it

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: well then ill just do it now

…

Kuki went up to the top right corner of the box and pushed the block button. This bands her from typing and Michael from typing to her. She sighed, leaning back in her comfy twirly chair. She hated him, just hated him. Why couldn't he be more like…

Suddenly, the tools bar flashed navy again, showing that Hoagie was talking to her. She leaned forward once again and clicked on it. The box popped up.

…

**HG.man**: so…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: …

**HG.man**: we are obviously very bored -)

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lol I know

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: did u finish ur homework now?

**HG.man**: yes mommy

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: good boy :)

**HG.man**: lol

…

At the same time, the two kids saw as another box appeared at the bottom corner of the screen. The name read: _- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(_

…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: ill add him to the convo

**HG.man**: ok

_**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:( has been added to the conversation**_

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: hi!

**HG.man**: hey

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: right wen a was about ta add ya 2

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lolz

**HG.man**: u done ur homework?

**HG.man**: hello?

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: ssshhh! am doing my h/w

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lol

…

"Wally! Ahr ya done your homework?" Wally heard his mother yell from downstairs of his bedroom.

"NO!" Wally yelled back, still trying to work on his English. It wasn't always his best subject, but whatever.

"Well then get off MSN!" she yelled back up at him. He looked at his door. How do mothers always know that? He looked at his speakers, finding them on and working. '_Oh…_'

…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: u done now?

- **- - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: no…

…

Just then, on Wally's computer, two boxes appeared two seconds after each other. One was some geek he had met when he was in the seventh grade. What? He didn't know anybody then. Better a geek than nobody. But he decided not to talk to him.

The other box, which also appeared on the other two computers, read:_ !Nyjel!_

…

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: i got it

_**!Nyjel! Has been added to the conversation**_

**HG.man**: ok

**HG.man**: o.. hi

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: hi!

**!Nyjel!**: hey

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: alo

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: and bye

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: where r u going?

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: ta finish ma homework b4 a get busted

**HG.man**: lol ok

**!Nyjel!**: okay…bye

**HG.man**: bye

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: buh bye:)

…

Right at that second, the ironic thing, another person signed on on each of their screens. The name read: .abby(f)...movies today:)

…

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: yeah…rite wen am gunna sign off

**!Nyjel:** haha

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: lolz

_**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:( has left the conversation**_

**HG.man**: lol

**HG.man**: oh…

…

Wally opened a new window on Abby's convo

…

**- - - (so)(li)W/B(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: hi

- **- - (so)(li)/3(li)(so) - - - schools back…yay……:(**: bye

…_larger convo…_

_**.abby(f) has been added to conversation**_

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: hi!

**!Nyjel!**: hi

**.abby(f)**: hey

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: r u done ur homework?

**HG.man**: thats like the question you ask everytime :P

**.abby(f):** yeah

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: I know eh?

**HG.man**: lol

**!Nyjel:** are you guys busy on Thursday?

**!Nyjel:** that's the only time i'm free to do something

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: yeah…im fine that day

**!Nyjel:** other than friday

**HG.man**: sure

**.abby(f):** I cant

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: aww why not?

**.abby(f)**: cuz I gotta go somewhere

**!Nyjel:** where?

**HG.man**: where?

**.abby(f):** just…somewhere

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: ok then

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: we trust u

…

'_Too bad I don't trust myself._' Abby thought to herself.

…

**.abby(f): **:)

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: anyway I g2g

**-.-Cookie #3.-.**: buh bye! (l)

**!Nyjel!**: ok bye

**.abby(f):** bibiz(k)

**_-.-Cookie #3.-. has left the conversation_**

**HG.man**: bye

**HG.man**: oh…

**HG.man**: i have that strange habit :P

**.abby(f): **lol

…

So, the rest of the evening they spent multiple choice. Sometimes they'd go online, and sometimes they'd talk to each other. And sometimes they'd just talk to other people. Oh yeah, speaking of which…

…

**K.eV.iN…**: hey hott stuff

**.abby(f)**: hey

**K.eV.iN…**: u excited bout thursdude?

**.abby(f)**: yeah

**K.eV.iN…**: ya ask ur pops?

**.abby(f)**: yeah…I did

**K.eV.iN…**: wha di say?

**.abby(f): **i have no idea

**K.eV.iN…**: lol tho i dun gedit

**.abby(f)**: nvm

**K.eV.iN…**: ok

**K.eV.iN…**: dun think me brain cud take it anyways

**.abby(f)**: lol tru..

**K.eV.iN…**:P anywayz…c ya at skool 2morrow

**K.eV.iN…**: peace(k)(l)

**.abby(f)**: bibiz(k)

_**K.eV.iN…** **appears to be offline and may not reply**_

…

Well, to tell you the truth, Abby wasn't too happy to be talking to him again. But other than that and Kuki's conversation with Michael, it was kinda fun. They enjoyed talking to each other about either junk or crap (_A/N: not literally :P_) and sometimes they'd talk about stuff about school.

The next day would be a whole new one.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Ohh…R&R please!_


	7. Thursday Morning

_Me: hi…_

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_will be proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: Thursday Morning

Thursday rolled around, and here we see Wally with a bunch of other older people waiting for the bus at the bus station. He remembered in 7th and 8th grade, they used to catch the school bus. He wished that his parents would trust him on the city bus. Looking around at the other older student, he felt his shortness depression kicking in. Oh well, he'll grow.

He watched as the bus wheeled into its spot. Making the loud whizzing noise, it forced itself into a halt. The door opened, and he boarded along with the other bus-takers. Wally, being as squashed as he was, looked around for his friend.

"Hey Wally, over here!" Hoagie's voice suddenly called out. Wally turned to see his friend sitting beside Kuki.

Wally grinned, slowly and carefully walking through the bus' narrow aisles. In the middle of it, which was where they sat, he carefully stopped, clutching onto the seats. "Hey, Ah didn't know ya took this bus, Kuki." He said.

"Yeah, well…you do now." She replied, simply.

Hoagie gradually pointed at his bag over Kuki's shoulder, which was lying on an empty seat across from their own. "Could you pass my bag? And you're welcome for saving you a seat."

Wally picked up Hoagie's white and brown book bag by the strap then swung it at him. Kuki ducked the throw and Hoagie caught it roughly. "Thank ya." Wally said quietly, seating himself in the seat.

"Oh, and one more favor…" Hoagie added, "Could you put this next to you? There's no room over here." He threw him the book bag. Wally caught it lazily and threw it over his shoulder, making it land on the rest of the seat beside him.

"No throwing things in the bus!" A male's voice called out from the back of the bus.

Wally turned around to meet his eyes. "Woit's it ta yeuh!" he yelled back.

"You're asking for detention!" It affirmed. "And sit down properly!"

"Woiteva!" Wally sat down slowly, sighing with annoyance.

Hoagie looked back over the rim of his back rest. "God I hate that student patroller." He mumbled to his two friends. He looked back at Kuki. "What was his name again?"

"I think it was Jacob or something…" She replied, unknowingly.

"Jimmy! That's it." Hoagie said suddenly, remembering. He looked back at him for a second or two, before seating himself properly again. "Someday…" he stated.

Kuki giggled. "I'll help that someday."

Wally looked at them with the confusion eyes that seem to be on his face half the time they saw him.

"We were planning to get back at the guy one day. But we haven't planned anything sepsific, bleugh…" Hoagie struggled to get the word right. "_specific_! There we go."

Wally laughed, "Welcome to the club, buddy." He stated, leaning back in his seat.

"Is it too late to quit?" Hoagie asked quickly. Wally swung his gym clothes bag at him.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Okay class, I want you to pair up into two. _Quietly_." Mr. Strout, the P.E teacher, shouted out. Unfortunately for him, none of the stupid students listened to his last statement. Chatting spread throughout the gym rapidly.

Hoagie instantly walked to Fanny. She looked at him and smiled as he reached her side.

"Now, one person grab the swing the hoop with your ankle like those skip it toys or whatever the devil you kids do these days." He spoke, faster and quieter as he reached the end of his sentence. He continued at normal mode again. "The other person must try and jump over it as many times as you can. You may begin." He then backed up to the other side of the large, wooden floored gym.

Hoagie hooked the hula-hoop with his ankle, then swung it to the side. Fanny watched as his skilled foot held on to the hoop, and began to spin it. It hit the red-head's legs a little hard.

"Ow." She said, normally and fakely. "Tell me when you're ready next time." It wasn't anger. It was humor.

Hoagie laughed, "Sorry." He said, minimally.

He started again, soon figuring out that he had to jump over it as well. He and Fanny managed to continue their routine. As they did so, they looked around to see people not even making it once. Also, as they skipped, they began a conversation.

Hoagie started first. "So, I forgot to ask you. Why weren't you on MSN all week?" He asked through jumps. "We were waiting for you."

Fanny shrugged as she made a jump. "Well, I got in a fight with my parents. I got some things going on at home."

"Care to talk about them?" He inquired.

Fanny didn't speak for a while when making the next few jumps. Then, she finally did. "Just stuff. I don't wanna talk about it."

Hoagie, as kind hearted and un-nosy as he was, decided to drop the subject. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"I don't think so." The red-head replied, making another jump.

"Well, me and the others are doing something tonight. Wanna come?"

Fanny kept silent for a few more jumps. Until finally, she spoke. "Sure, I'll ask my mom."

Hoagie grinned, though not visible through the vibrant skips he made continuously. "Great. Make sure to go on MSN tonight. Okay?"

Fanny also made a non-visible smile. "I'll try my best." She said.

"See, this is what you kids need to be doing!" Mr. Strout's voice shouted. They both turned their heads, only to see all eyes on them. They blushed and grinned as they continued being the role model of hoop jumping.

Until the bell rang.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Abby walked up to her red colored locker, giving the lock its combination. She enjoyed P.E, since all they did was run and stuff like that. Not to brag, but she's pretty good at that sort of stuff. But she had other favorite subjects. P.E wasn't the best. Lucky it was right before lunch, second class of the day, so she'd have some time to freshen up before she went to the lunch room. Swinging her locker door open, she grabbed her gym clothes and began to make her way to the girl's change room. Suddenly, Nigel appeared in front of her.

"Hey, you have gym too?" He asked in his British accent.

Abby grinned and nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to know I won't be alone." She responded, and they began to walk down the halls together.

"So, do you like gym?" He asked her.

"Meh, its alright." She answered, looking at him. "Do _you_?"

He laughed, "Not really. I've had bad experiences in the gym." He said.

Abby grinned, "Oh? Do tell…" She stated, pretending to be lady-like. Nigel laughed again, gently pushing her away.

Just as their laughing faded, a voice cut through their ears. "Hey, old Britty's back!"

Slowly, Abby with frustration and Nigel with tension, turned around to face DC, Johnny, and…Kevin. Abby sighed and grabbed Nigel's arm, "C'mon, we're gunna be late…" She said. Nigel nodded, not taking his slightly narrowed eyes off of them.

But Kevin didn't stop there. "Where ya two headed?"

Abby turned around to face them again, but only for a brief second. "P.E. sorry, we can't talk right now." She said quickly, still walking away with Nigel.

"Right, Kev," Johnny stated, gently slapping him in the stomach with the back of his hand, "He's got P.E too."

Abby stopped and mumbled something, then slowly turning around to face them once again. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh great, then see ya there." She said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic and wholehearted. But it was only Nigel who caught the unimpressionable lie in her voice. He looked at her with inner concern.

Kevin grinned, "DC says ya gotta partner up. There ya go." He replied before turning around. "See ya later."

Abby gave him a half smile. "K then, bye." She said back, turning with Nigel and they both walked away.

Nigel looked at her, at her drooped face. "What's with you and him?" He demanded quietly, and she looked up at him. "First you curse at his friends, then you make mysterious plans, and now you're trying to ignore him as much as you can." He had stopped walking now, stopping her as well. "Just tell me what you really think about him."

She laughed nervously, "He's just a challenge to me. His friends made fun of you. I'm just a little mad at him right now, that's all."

"What about the plans?" He asked again, and they continued walking.

She sighed, "Yeah, well…he invited me ta lil' get-together with his friends after school today." She said with a hint of saddening in her voice. "It's only to get used to these guys. Nothing big."

Nigel knew she wasn't lying. But he didn't feel that she was telling the whole truth.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Wally walked, silently to his locker and put in the combination. After violently opening it, he pulled out his Science textbook and notebook. Slamming it shut and locking it up, he began to make his way down the halls of the large school. His Science class was on the second floor in room #207, so he didn't have much time, since his locker was on the top floor. He'd wished his last name started with L, or M, or N, or somewhere around there. So at least he'd be in the middle of everything. Oh well, that won't change.

He continued to wander through the halls towards the staircase, when suddenly something jumped onto his back. "Hi!" A voice screeched into his ear right then. Wally jumped with surprise and quickly turned and backed away from…Kuki.

He sighed with annoyed relief, clutching his chest. "Sheesh, ahr ya _tryin'_ ta give meh a heart attack?" He demanded. Kuki giggled, and they eventually blew it off and continued to walk to the staircase. "Woit ahr yeuh doin' 'ere anyway?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked back, grinning. "Silly, I came to see you! It was still early so I wanted to talk with someone."

"And yeuh chose meh because…" He trailed off, waiting for her to complete his sentence.

She shrugged. "Nigel and Abby were already changing for gym and Hoagie and Fanny were changing _out_ of gym." She replied. "So…"

"So Ah made tha most sense t'ya." He completed. Kuki grinned and nodded. Their silence and awkward stares at each other made Kuki giggle.

Wally couldn't help but smile. "Maybe yeuh should've went ta talk ta Abby and Fanny." He said finally.

"Naahh, I hate the smell of change rooms." She murmured.

Wally laughed, "Scratching out professional sports player from careers." He said, humorously.

Kuki laughed with him. "So, you think a teacher suits me better?" She asked him.

The blonde boy shrugged, "Meh, just as long as yeuh dun turn out loike Mr. Lacy, the idiotic geography teacher." He suddenly stopped and looked around the large halls. Kuki giggled as he sighed with relief and they began to walk again He spoke lower this time, "No, but seriously, some guy told meh that last year he lost unit test sheets."

"When do you have Geoghaphy?" she interrupted with curiosity.

"Last class today and Tuesday."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged, "Not getting' in trouble makes ma day."

She giggled again. Once again, Wally couldn't help but form a small smile on his tiny lips. He'd been doing that a lot for some reason. He even decided to number them. Usually, #1, it was from pride of making somebody laugh. Sometimes, #2, it was from seeing their funny laughing faces. And sometimes, usually from around particular persons, #3, it was from hearing it. He could somehow tell the difference between all of them. This time, it was both #s 1 and 3.

Kuki grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're gunna be late." She said, eagerly. He was soon being dragged the rest of the way to his class.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: okay, you guys are probably thinking… 'Like, nothings happening! Where's the fun?' Well, to tell you the truth, I hate rushing my stories. I take it gradually. I mean, come on, they just met! It's been only three days now. Besides, I wanna make this story my longest one. Lol, weird desires. But to those people who think this is going too slow, please forgive me. And if your desperate to make it go faster, tell me and I'll speed it up just a little bit. Just saying that I hate things going right away. Anywayz, R&R please!_


	8. Plans For Tonight

_Me: response to MJ…I really appreciate your reviews. They make me wanna continue this story :) thanks a lot. Not that other people don't make me feel good…your all awesome! Oh, and yeah…I think that's what fanny calls herself. I might have missed something since I don't get to see the second half of Season 4 and any new episodes :( that sucks. Oh well, I'll wait. Oh, and about the whole week thing. I sorta meant like the week so far. Not _all_ week. Sorry, I wrote it wrong. Well, now you know, and that's all that matters._

_Enjoy!_

…

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86 (_will be proof_)

Triangles: 4/3/Mike, 1/5/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks

Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Plans for Tonight

Lunch! Yummy! All that good food and drinks and salads (under cat. food) and other students and lines and cranky old lunch lady…! Okay, so lunch time isn't as awesome as home time. So what? It was still good enough for these six tired high school students. Not that they're the only ones tired in the cafeteria. Oh well, soon it would be Friday, and then school would be over! For a couple days…well, better than nothing.

But there was no time to think about the weekend right now! Never right to go ahead of yourself. Right now, 6 specified kids were discussing a few things about tonight, Thursday night.

"Woi not tha arcade?" Wally demanded in his sharp accent. "Weh can do anything there. Eat, play games…"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna sit there all night and play with some controller." Hoagie said back, "If I'd wanted to do that, I'd sit with my baby brother. We can still eat at a comic convention."

"Is that all you care about? Eating?" Fanny asked Hoagie, sternly. "I don't see anything wrong with the Irish dance."

"Aw come on!" Kuki whined, "I waited all month to see this." Kuki pointed frantically at her Free Admission slip to the new Hearts and Rainbows museum tour. "My momma said I could go today."

Wally looked at her weirdly. "Ah already told ya, Ahm not gunna see some cruddy fairy museum." He stated.

"It's hearts and rainbows."

"Same thing…"

"Guys, there's no use arguing about all this." Nigel suddenly said, and everyone looked at him. "The simplest thing is a movie. It's that easy. We don't have to get big this fast. It's still the first week."

Nobody said anything, except for Wally's mumble of "Woiteva…"

Fanny looked over at Abby, who was quietly having her chili and cheese fries (_it's one food chili and cheese on fries. Really good…) _She felt a little bit of concern inside herself. "Hey Abby, is there a movie ya wanna see?" She asked gently.

Abby looked up at her, along with the others looking at her. Only some of them showed something other than curiosity. Abby sighed, "I can't go. But you guys have a good time." She said, simply. She turned back to her lunch.

Wally, who was also clueless, looked at her with disappointment. "Woi not? Yeuh momma told ya no?" He asked, a bit of taunt haunting his voice. Boy, was that a bad idea.

Abby looked up at him, barely anybody noticing the scarcely visible look of sorrow in her deep honey-brown eyes. "No, my momma didn't say anything to me. Neither did my dad…" She was slowly looking down at her fries again. "I'm just busy tonight."

"Guys," Nigel said quickly, just as Wally opened his mouth to speak. "It's her business; let her take care of it." Again, thanks for Nigel's words, nobody said anything about it after that. Abby looked up at him a little while after they quieted down about the subject. She eventually caught his eyes and smiled in gratitude to him. He smiled back and they both listened halfheartedly to the group's next conversation.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

That day, after school, Abby didn't show up. Wally and Fanny were told why during that time. It apparently didn't come to a surprise to them. Other than that situation, the rest of the group of friends began to point out some movies. Thanks to Hoagie, of course.

"Okay, so tell me again how you got this list." Nigel insisted from the top of the wall, looking down the list of movies playing that night.

Hoagie shrugged from his place next to Nigel, "meh, lets just say that Mr. Mamejak never found out." He replied and winking at him with a grin. Nigel rolled his eyes with the same sort of grin.

"Isn't he the one who teachers computer classes?" Kuki suddenly said from the rock she sat on.

"Yup, that's him." He answered. "Though he never checks on us. He's always talking with one student. Kyle Brookes or something like that. So, I managed to slip onto the Internet."

Wally laughed from where he sat on the grass, "Ah know Kyle. He's in ma Science class. He's loike mentally challenged or somethin', roight?"

"Yeah, though he acts like he's the king of talent." Hoagie replied.

Kuki glared at them both. "Look at you two; making fun of some weird wanna-be!"

"Can we go back to the movies now?" Fanny interrupted them from next to Hoagie. Nigel nodded, holding up the list of movies for tonight. Hoagie and Wally shrugged.

"Okay, there's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…at seven ten." Nigel said aloud, then looking down.

Wally shook his head rapidly. "Aw, that cruddy movie? Ah saw it with ma lil' bro this summer!"

"How was it?" Hoagie asked.

He shrugged "Not fo' meh, but Ah dunno 'bout _you_. Pretty cute though…"

"Let's see what else first. Then we'll decide." Fanny pointed out.

Nigel looked at the slip again. "Uh…Cinderella Man at eight thirty." He said, looking back down again.

"Ew…" Kuki murmured, "Isn't that that weird movie that looked really weird?" she inquired with disgust.

"Moving on…" Wally said, slowly.

Nigel chuckled quietly and looked back at the sheet of paper. "How about Dark Water?" He asked, looking up.

"Eeep!" Kuki suddenly shrieked. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Sorry, I saw that with Mushi just a few weeks ago. I'm afraid of water now, and Mushi won't even go into her bedroom without looking for leaks in her ceiling."

Fanny laughed. "I saw it too, it wasn't _that_ bad." She said, trying to assure her.

"Let's see what else, first." Nigel said. He looked again. "Uh…there's Fantastic Four, if you like."

"Cool! Ah always wanted ta see that!" Wally exclaimed.

Hoagie shook his head. "Naw, I think we should see some funny stuff. Today's last class was so boring."

"Geography?"

"Yeah."

"Alright so you want comedy?" Nigel asked, as if not completely understanding. He watched as Hoagie nodded and Wally shrugged. From the corner of his large baby blue eyes, he saw Fanny and Kuki do the same. He looked back at the slip. "How's about Must Loves Dogs?" He asked, looking up. "It starts at seven twenty."

"Awesome! I always wanted to see that!" Fanny cheered, happily.

Kuki grinned, "Same here."

"That sounded cool in the commercials." Wally said, and Hoagie nodded.

"Great, so you guys wanna see that instead?" Nigel asked.

"Instead of what?" Wally asked back with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wedding Crashers." The bald teen grinned sinfully.

Hoagie perked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! That's like the number one movie!"

"We can always save that for a better time. Today was pretty boring." Kuki pointed out. She began to make a small hole in the dirt that kept the flowers beside her alive.

"I guess…" Hoagie muttered, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Plus we can go all six of us to see it." Fanny added, recalling Abby's absence. Nigel nodded to her.

Kuki filled up the hole again with dirt. "I wonder what she's doing right now…"

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Abby decided that she really will never feel comfortable with this group. She didn't mind Kevin; after all, he was her boyfriend. That thought crossing her mind suddenly gave her a really weird feeling. Too bad she didn't understand what it was. She watched, dazed and unaware as the group of her culture, well mostly, talked and laughed about different stuff. Abby still felt the secure arm wrapped around her high and stiff shoulders. Kevin had his ways of comfort, sometimes they didn't work out.

"Yo Abby, ya here?" She suddenly heard a voice call for her attention. She looked up from the ground to see somebody's dark hand waving just a foot away from her face.

She tried her best to relax, and drop her shoulders. "Yeah, just thinkin'" she replied, forcing a grin. It must have looked convincing enough because they seemed to lay off her attention grabbing.

"So, ya psyched 'bout t'night?" DC, she still hasn't figured out his real name, stated. She looked at his rotten yellow spaced in-desperate-need-of-braces teeth. Couldn't they be a little more clean? He treated his body like he was nine-years-old.

Why was she thinking about this stuff? Did she look weird just staring at his teeth? Or did it look like a glance?

Lucky for her, it looked like a glance to them. She chose her reply to be simple. "Yeah…I guess." Her voice came out quieter than expected. Either these guys were idiots or they just let her nervousness slip by. '_Probably idiots_' she thought.

Keisha, a dark-skinned girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes, was whom Abby had known for two years, which was apparently all she could remember of her whole like for some reason. She was the one who introduced Abby to Kevin, and she hated her for it. Keisha was a great girl, awesome friend, in the seventh and eighth grade. It seems that everybody who was good two years ago turned bad in high school.

It was Keisha who answered her lingering question. "Have ya heard of 'The Ex'?" She asked Abby, directly.

For a moment, Abby thought she was referring to the Amusement park, but soon realized that people like this wouldn't go to a kiddy ride fun park. Then, she knew, and her spine accepted the cold sensation rising through it. "Yeah, just a few blocks away." She hoped she sounded confident and sturdy. Overall, she hoped she was right.

Ashley, a girl with wavy long blonde hair and naturally narrowed baby blue eyes, was her other long-time friend. There wasn't too much history with them. They were friends by the middle of grade 8. She didn't do much to her life. She wasn't even much of a good friend. She was a bragger. Her hair flipping, eyelash touching, slutty dressing attitude gave it all away.

"Have ya been there before, Abby?" Ashley asked her.

Abby shrugged, trying her best to maintain her standard attitude. "Technically, yeah. I've seen the inside though…but it was during the day and it was just getting ready." That wasn't a lie. She had, through the window. So she had nothing to worry about. Hopefully…

"So, technically, no you never saw it." Ashley said with a major bit of suspicion in her voice. She always gave her that weird narrow stare, for some reason. Yeah, her eyes were naturally narrow. To her, at least. Maybe it was because she's the one that always got it. Naw…Abby's seen her give it to other people. Come to think of it, she never really thought about it.

Johnny, having his arm around Ashley's waist, forced a laugh. It was obvious that he was trying to get Ash off Abby's back. "So, yeah she's seen it before." Ashley looked at him. She forced a different kind of laugh and smile. The one that meant she wasn't meaning it at all, like she really wanted to slap Johnny. Abby observed Ashley's eyes on Johnny. No, they were only narrow on her.

Kevin finally decided to talk, "Well, yo' in luck, girl. Yo gunna see it at night and ready." He stated, playfully shaking her with the arm around her. Abby laughed quietly along with Kevin's chuckle, though her spine sent her that same chill. What was the Ex like in action? Was it bad? Would her dad get angry with her if he found out? _Would_ he find out? Did she wanna take that chance? Was there any way not to? Could she trust Kevin? Her daring mind told her one thing: Go.

**...Transmission Interrupted...**

_Me: Don't go! Her choice. Sorry it was short this chappie...We'll be seeing the others in the next chapter. Tell me if it bored you. Is the beginning of this story getting on your nerves? Don't worry; it will gradually get better :) R&R please!_


	9. A Night of Pure Eerie

_To VolleyBallAngel05: lol how I'd love to but it's still the beginning of the story. I'm not even CLOSE to done! Lol but it will be like that soon (something like that) :)_

…

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**ragedies  
**E**merging  
**E**ven  
**N**ightly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: w/k, n/a, h/f (_will be proof_)

Triangles: w/k/Mike, n/a/Kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl"

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: A Night of Pure Eerie

_It's official; I will never go to another bar again _were Abby's thoughts as she listened to the drunken cries of a bunch of boys smashing beer bottles at the table behind her. The music blaring in her ears didn't help the exceeding ache taking over her head. She turned around to watch Keisha and DC dancing on the large stable wooden floorboards, along with dozens of other drunk or just pure crazy teenagers. The lights above them flashed multicolors that gave her pounding head speed. Trying her best to act natural enough to not show her mental suffering, she slowly placed her elbow on the bar counter and leaned her head on her palm. Now she felt the pounding beat in her head.

Kevin, sitting beside her, noticed her pale face. His rare-successful comforting job took place. "Abby, y'okay?" he asked her, getting close enough to her to get over the ear-piercing music so he wouldn't have to yell. He placed his hand on top of hers.

Abby felt the warm, sweaty hand of her guy, and for once it gave her a different feeling in her stomach. She slowly turned her head, keeping it in the support of her hand and elbow. "Yeah, just that my head hurts a little." She replied. As she'd seen in romantic movies, this was the part where the guy would offer the girl to take her home.

Obviously, this wasn't a romantic story. He smiled at her. "Yeah, well you'll hold up." He started to bang on the table for some attention. "Yo, bar-keep! Two beers!"

Abby suddenly removed her head from her hand. _Beer_? She'd never had beer in her life, and had planned never to have it for the _rest_ of her life. Beer was what caused most car accidents in the world. Then again, none of these kids drove. But beer was what caused kids to jump off fifteen story buildings and shoot people at night and fights with knives. She's seen it, she didn't want to be apart of it. Well, then again…no, who could she trust with alcohol?

"Uh, make that _one_ beer." Abby said quickly before the bar tender started on the second glass. He eyes her over his shoulder. Abby could catch the carelessness from his eyebrows. So low to his eyes, like he lived his frown. She usually thought bar tenders loved their jobs. Flirting with girls (or boys in other cases) and getting free drinks and blah blah blah…

Kevin looked at her. "What's wrong, ya not doin' much."

Before Abby could mention her headache once again, Kevin stood up. The genobeat faded and a new song came up. It was another geno, only a little bit faster and the drums played more. "C'mon, let's dance."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." He didn't look convinced. He just held out his hand farther. She sighed, looking into his guilty begging eyes. "Alright, but not for too long." He smiled, and she took his hand. He helped her off her large twirly seat and they began to forth the dance floor. Two guys rushed to their old spots, and one of them took the beer that Kevin ordered.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Nigel, Kuki and Wally slowly made their way up the small ramp that lead into the large room. They looked ahead to see the huge widescreen in front of them. Small advertisements were slowly going through, which they preferred mute as it was.

"Is the back good?" Wally asked in normal tone, gesturing towards the empty seats at the back of the theatre. Nigel and Kuki nodded and made their way up the steps.

Kuki was more excited than any of the three. "This is going to be so great!" She cheered quietly. "I've always wanted to see this."

"Yeah? Well Ah still think we should have seen Wedding Crashers." Wally shot back to her. They noticed a bunch of empty seats in a row and they began to slip in: Wally, then Kuki, then Nigel. They left three extra seats at the end.

"Then that wouldn't be fair to Abby. I'm sure she'd like to see that too." Nigel stated. He pushed his flipping seat down and sat on it, just as Wally and Kuki already did.

"Too bad she couldn't see this with us." Kuki added. "Wonder what she's doing with them."

"Pro'ly in tha middle of tha street shootin' people, drinkin' beer, fightin'…"

Kuki whipped around to look at him "Wally, that's mean!" She hissed at him. "Abby wouldn't do that!"

"He means the others." Nigel said over her shoulder. "You know; Kevin and whatever…"

"Woi tha crud not?" Wally demanded, or stated; whichever way you look at it. "Ah mean, they've done stuff loike that before."

"So? It's called a _second chance_!" Kuki seemed to be defending the group. She was pretty gentle with guilty people.

Wally opened his mouth to speak…

"Guys, can you give us a hand?" came Hoagie's voice from the a few steps below their seats. He was carrying four bags of popcorn and a drink in his arms with much struggle. Fanny, behind him, carried four drinks with one arm and small popcorn bag with the other. She kept sticking her tongue into it so the small bits of popcorn would get stuck to it. Then she'd stick her tongue back in and chew happily. Kuki giggled in Fanny's frog impression.

Kuki quickly stood up and pushed past Nigel's legs to give Hoagie a hand. Wally lazily did the same and went to give Fanny a hand.

Hoagie allowed Kuki to grab two popcorn bags when he accidentally let go of one too soon. It dropped to the floor on its side and a handful of popcorn spilt out. "Oops…" He murmured.

Kuki quickly walked back up the steps with the two bags. "That's _your_ popcorn." She said, and giggled. She handed a popcorn bag to Nigel. He thanked her just as Kuki sat down.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome." Hoagie bent down to grab the popcorn bag, leaving the dirty popcorn on the floor.

Wally walked in the aisle first, holding the three drinks. As he pushed past the two seated teens, he handed Nigel his coke and Kuki her Sprite. He kept his Pepsi with him as he sat down as well. Hoagie and Fanny sat down: Fanny next to Nigel; Hoagie at the end. Soon enough, when everyone was settled, they all had their drinks and popcorns (Hoagie's less).

"So, what are we talking about?" Fanny asked, looking at Wally, Kuki and Nigel.

It took them a moment to remember. Nigel was first to recall. "About what Abby's doing is all."

"Ahm tellin' ya, Ah dun trust those people." Wally said. Suddenly, from the seats in front of them, hushing sounds were hissed at them. Wally turned around to look at the three girls in front of them. "You SSSSSHHHH!" He hissed back. "Tha movie hasn't even started yet!" The three girls, looking about twelve years old or so, just gave him a stare of hatred and turned back around.

"You're so embarrassing." Hoagie whispered from the other side. Kuki giggled.

"Nobody shushes Wallabee Beatles." Wally said back to him, glaring at the back of the girls' heads.

Just then, the lights began to dim and people's quiet conversations began to fade into silence. The screen turned black, and the first commercial started up. Hoagie was the first to grab his popcorn off the empty seat beside him.

…**tndTNDtnd… **

Three hours, _three_ hours! Abby's head was pounding like crazy now, but she still kept her cool and sat back down onto a different seat at one of the small tables. _Dancing: Not for aching heads_. He'd just wished she never came here. Kevin was still dancing, this time with the two guys: DC and Big Boy. Was it just Kevin who had the normal name? Oh wait…they called him K-man sometimes. Se just hoped they wouldn't start calling _her_ AL or something.

She then saw Ashley and Keisha making their way over to her. She sighed. She didn't need them right now. All she needed was a ride or a person to take her home.

Keisha sat next to her, and Ashley sat on the other side. "Hey Abby, you're not doin' much tonight." She said in her African-American accent.

Abby looked up at her, head still resting on her palm. "I'm really tired."

Ashley looked at her too. "Leave it to Abby to ruin a great party." She sounded sarcastic, but Abby still didn't laugh.

The tired girl turned to Ashley now, trying her best to hold in her tenseness. "Where's Johnny anyway?"

"He went to get me a drink." She replied. "If you want, I'll go tell him to get you something."

Abby shook her sore head. "It's fine. Thanks anyways." She could be really nice when she tried.

Johnny, just then, came over with a martini and two glasses of water. "Hello, ladies." He said, smoothly. He slid into the seat across from Ashley and Abby, gently placing the three glasses. "A small crystal martini for Snow White…" He slid the cup to Ashley, and she giggled like a flirt. "And two healthy clear waters for Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty." He slid the waters to Keisha and Abby.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." Abby said, taking a sip from the glass.

He waved her statement away with his hand. "Naw, girl…ma pleasure. I like ta take advantage of free waters." Abby chuckled quietly. She placed the glass back down on the table.

Pretty soon, that same fast song that was playing began to fade. Following it was a song every geno lover knew; Massari – Be Easy. Everybody in the bar cheered

Johnny turned to Ashley, "Hey shorty, wanna dance?"

Ashley stood up. "Of course."

Abby watched the two walk to the dance floor. She loved this song. Every geno loved this song. She looked back at the three Afro guys. They didn't come back for Keisha or her. Though Abby saw Kevin give her a small glance and smile.

Keisha touched her hand, and Abby looked at her. "You wanna dance? Just us to?"

Abby, who would have loved to dance to this, shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll pass." Keisha smiled at her before rushing to the dance floor with the three guys. They transformed the triangle into a rough square.

He sighed as DC took Keisha's hand as they danced. This would have been great. This would have been an awesome night. If only somebody she could trust was there. Keisha was a wonderful friend. But she had her moments of mischief. Abby didn't believe in that. A friend is somebody you could trust. Keisha was really gentle with her when something was bothering her. But sometimes she had a time where they wouldn't get back together for weeks. Well, they were young. Seventh and eighth grade had past, so they were more mature now. Not _too_ much more. She knew she could do better.

Even Kevin had the same story. He was a good person. Rarely, though. He's done more mischief with those guys than she'd ever seen on the 20/20. Well, not really. But still. She remembered when he had gotten drunk on the streets with his pals. Somebody got hurt that night, and he was sent to court for the cause of a car accident. He and his friends were charged $300. Then again, Kevin's parents were divorced and his dad was never there for him. So he did have a harsh life. But…

Abby placed her head down into her arms on the table. This was going to be a long night.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The music played as the names of the cast and crew rose up the screen. The dim lights were slowly turned on and everybody stood up in their seats.

"That wois pretty good, actually." Wally admitted as they descended down the stairs.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." Nigel agreed.

"Even if I still wanna see Wedding Crashers." Kuki added. "That's going to be great."

The five mesmerized kids walked down the ramp that exited the theatre. The bright light caught their eyes to see people walking in and out of theatres. Their minds slowly went back to reality instead of the movie's ending.

Hoagie looked at his digital watch, which read 9:37 pm. "We better hurry. My mom was supposed to pick me up at nine thirty."

"Same." Kuki said. "Then again, she might be late again."

"Why ya think that?" Wally asked with self-concern. "She betta not beh _too_ late. Ah told ma mum that tha movie ends at mnine thirty and last toime-"

Kuki interrupted him with a laugh. "Don't worry. It's just my dad that'll distract her."

"How?" Fanny asked, curiously.

"Well, my dad was gone for 3 months and my mom didn't tell us where he went. He used to be so heartless for my family. He just came back on Monday." She was slowly forming a smile as she spoke, as Wally noticed.

"Really?" Wally seemed a little surprised, just like the others. "So is he back ta stay?" Kuki didn't reply, but she kept her smile. Wally smiled too, for some reason. "Yes?"

"Yup!"

Eventually they changed the subject to recalling funny parts of the movie. Kuki quickly tried out the stuffed animal box. She had aimed for a cute pink monkey, but she missed it. Wally tried it for her, and got it. She thanked him with a smile.

They all ended up waiting outside for 15 minutes, except for Fanny whose mom was waiting outside for her already.

"Hoagie, you're not busy after school tomorrow, right?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie shrugged. "Not that I think." He replied. "Why?"

"Did you and Wally wanna come with my to my house right after school? My dad's not home, so we can probably do something."

"Sure." Wally affirmed, instantly. Hoagie just nodded.

Kuki stood at the side, looking at them oddly. "Yeah, invite me along, thank you."

Hoagie laughed, "We'll call it a _boys'_ _night_ _out_. How's that?"

"Better."

A car horn honked loudly as a baby blue van pulled up to the side.

"That's my mom." Hoagie stated, running to the curb. "See ya guys tomorrow."

Everybody shouted their goodbyes and pretty soon the car drove away. Three kids remained on the side of the theatre, waiting for their rides.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Moi…does anyone have any ideas on what I should do next? I have plenty, but I don't know whether I should save it until I get more into the middle of the story or just do it now. I need opinions! That would be great. R&R please!_


	10. The Best Day of The Week Or is it?

_Enjoy! Change of Transmission (wordsforming the title)_

…

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl" Okay? Okay.

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: The Best Day of the Week…Or Is it?

Friday; the best day of the week! It's the day for planning weekend activities. The day for not worrying about rushing your homework. The first Friday of the school year. He couldn't wait for the last, though.

Five minutes passed as Nigel finally saw the school come into view. Such a big school for so many students. He never preferred the public schools, mainly because he was a Christian. This school was Catholic, yet so mischievous. Soon enough, students came into his sight. Mainly chatting, some were doing other things. Mornings were the worst day of the school days.

"Hey Nigel!"

He whipped around, seeing Kuki, Wally and Hoagie sitting at their spot of the wall once again. He smiled and rushed over to them. Hoagie was sitting on the wall, Wally was sitting on the rock, and Kuki was sitting near the flowers again, playing with the dirt.

"Hey, where's Abby and Fanny?"

…

A small black mustang pulled up near the side of the curb, and the door swung open. Abby came out from the passengers seat. "Bye Cree." She said before slamming the door shut. The car drove away and Abby walked towards Brodwell High. Her head was still a little sore from last night, but she could survive. It was Friday, after all.

She saw the wall, where her friends always hung out now. She noticed her four friends, excluding Fanny, seated in spots around the area. Her grinned formed on her dark face as she made her way over.

The were talking about the movie, as she expected. "Hey guys." She cut in, quietly.

Everyone turned to her, and Kuki was the first to run up to her. "Hey! We missed you last night!" She, even for a mature 14-year-old, gave Abby a tight embrace. Abby laughed silently and gave her a gentle hug back. "How was your night?" Kuki asked her, letting go.

"It was alright." Abby answered, not mentioning the opposite fact.

"Did ya shoot anyone?" Kuki spun around to face Wally, giving him a harsh glare.

Abby looked at him, a look that nobody could unravel. "What's that supposed ta mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. He's just being bad again." Kuki said quickly, shooting another quick glare at Wally. Wally held his hands up with innocence. But his head stayed low.

Abby still looked at him. "Are you insulting my boyfriend?" She demanded.

Wally looked up, "No, just his '_buds_'." He made finger quotes at the word 'buds'.

"Wally, shut up!" Kuki shot at him.

Wally jumped off the rock. "Gotta get to class. See ya at lunch guys!" He didn't glance back at anyone as he jumped off the rock and ran to the school doors.

Kuki turned back to Abby. "Don't listen to him." She said, softly. "He's just a mean old short _boy_."

Abby laughed and moved past her. "Thanks, Kooks. I'll see ya at lunch."

"See ya then!" Abby then left.

Nigel stood up. "Good-bye to you too." He said back to Abby, making sure she didn't hear. Kuki laughed at him. He wasn't trying to be sarcastic. Not entirely, at least.

Hoagie looked down at the ground, deciding whether he should jump or not. "Anyone else think I would break my leg if I jumped?" He asked, raising his eyebrows rapidly.

"Try the rock." Nigel suggested, gesturing towards the large boulder Wally admired so much.

Hoagie considered it, then moved his butt so his feet were just above the rock. "Hmm…never thought of that." He stated. His feet were only a few inches away from the rock's surface. He stepped onto it. He grinned widely as he jumped off the rock. "Piece of cake!"

"And _who_, may I ask, do you have to thank for that?" Nigel demanded, thrusting his fist into his chest, in honor of himself.

Hoagie did the same, closing his eyes, "Gravity and the people who made the school who put this rock here!"

Nigel laughed and began to walk off. "Sorry, I gotta go. Mrs. Johnson's gunna kick my butt!" He then ran into a small sprint. "See ya, Kuki! Bye Gym-boy!"

"Oh shoot!" Hoagie suddenly stated, loudly and apprehensively. "I forgot! I gotta get changed!" He ran off. "Bye!"

"Buh bye, Hoagie!" Kuki said, giggles coming out at the same time. She grabbed her book bag off the ground and pulled it over her shoulder. Another glance at the watch would do some good. 8:40; five more minutes until the bell rings. She began her walk to the last first week of school morning class.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Hoagie came out of the boys' change room, wearing his baby blue slightly over-sized t-shirt, and navy blue shorts, plus his own white running shoes with two black stripes on the outside sides of it. He looked down at his legs. They seemed to be carrying more fat than he'd ever seen on himself. Other than when he was 13-years-old. Ugh! His fat was unbelievable! It wasn't easy to go on a diet, especially for a guy like him. He lost 25 pounds those two years, although he still maintained a little bit of over-weight. He was still trying though, which made his mother a little…um…

Never mind. So Hoagie glanced at his hand-made watch. Even for a kid, his talent of mechanics seemed to be incredibly high. He had his father's genes to thank for that. His brother must have got it from him too. The watch was just his latest invention. Digitals were his type. He never enjoyed trying to read those tiny hands pointing millimeters between each number.

"Eight forty-six." He said, out loud to himself. Classes started in four minutes. He didn't even notice a group of girls in front of him. Right when he was about to keep walking, he looked up in time to make a quick stop before hitting Madison Lambrooke. Unfortunately, his arm accidentally hit Victoria Parath's back.

The five girls turned around, two of them not wearing the gym's school uniform. Victoria crossed her arms. "You again. Why don't you watch wear you're going. Or at least stop eating, sandwich boy." The group of girly-girls laughed.

Hoagie, as much of a wimp as he was (so he admits) backed away from them. "S-Sorry." He stuttered. God, when will he ever grow up?

All of a sudden, a figure of another girl was in front of Hoagie, back facing him. Her arms were spread out in a way as if defending Hoagie. Her voice came out in a strong Irish/Scottish accent. "Take a hike, creeps!" She affirmed.

"What are ya gunna do? Throw ol' bowling ball at us?" They all laughed at Tori's statement.

"No, but I could try telling people about your nose job." She smiled at them.

One of the girls without the gym uniform gasped. She stepped up behind the surprised Victoria and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Tori, did you really get a nose-"

"Shut up, Sam!" Victoria threw Sam's hand off her shoulder. "Let's go." She muttered and they all left.

Hoagie smiled from behind her. "Thanks, Fanny." He said, stepping up beside her.

Fanny sighed and turned to face him. "Ugh, I've been wanting to use that nose job line for a year now." She uttered. The two friends began to make their way to the gym.

"Did you know she had a nose job all this time?" He asked her.

"Well…" she mumbled. "I didn't _know_ know. I just so happened to see how perfect her nose was. Plus it was a little bit shiny. I took a guess."

"Well, looks like it worked."

Fanny laughed. "I guess it did."

Hoagie suddenly remembered, "Hey, why weren't you at the wall this morning?" He asked her. "We were worried."

"Well, I doubt Wally was." Hoagie laughed at Fanny's humorous declaration. "I was late for school. I missed the bus."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

A little time past in their walk that they didn't speak. Pretty soon they reached the gym doors. Both peeked in before entering. Everyone was in there, except for maybe seven or eight kids (including Victoria and her friends)

"Well?" Fanny started. "This is it. Our last first class of the day of the week."

"You know when you say it it seems so, like…wonderful. It's really no big deal." Hoagie said, quickly.

"I know, but I still enjoy making things important." Fanny replied. Hoagie smiled and they both pushed the doors open.

…**tndTNDtnd…**_(ten minutes ago)_

Nigel sat at his desk in Math, Holding his pencil a centimeter away from the paper in front of him. He'd always rather come on time than early or late. Late led him to a late-slip. Early… well, early isn't bad either. But sometimes waiting was too much for him. Like, just get the class going for heaven's sake! So, maybe next time he could try just 5 minutes early.

He looked around the classroom. Frightened; all of them. They were all afraid of this teacher. One of them was straightening his books on his desk. He remembered that red-headed boy, because he got in trouble for putting his books on the floor for writing room on his small desk. Now he was probably afraid to leave a page sticking out. A girl at the back was sharpening five or six pencils with a small black sharpener of her own. Oh yeah, she had gotten in trouble for breaking her pencil and asking if she could sharpen it with Mrs. Johnson's. She was quizzed and lectured for five minutes; all on why she didn't get her own. One thing led to another. As always, of course.

Then, there was Kevin. He was sitting right behind Nigel, making conversation with a friend beside him: DC, as he remembered. Nigel made a quick glance before he could get caught. But he still listened. Loud utters were coming from them, and only them. Something about 'The Ex'. Hm…whatever that was. They were talking about the songs the so called 'Ex' played, and what they thought about them. Whatever; it didn't matter to him.

What was this guy's point supposed to be in his life? 'I'm cool'? 'I'm better than you'? And why was the conversation slowing down behind him?

A tap on the shoulder distracted him from his book-organizing. Nigel didn't turn around. He continued to do what he was doing. Another tap, only harder. He still tried his best not to negotiate negatively.

"Yo, baldy, Em callin' ya." He exclaimed.

Nigel sighed, deciding to find out what ol' Soc wanted. He turned around, calmly. "What?" He asked, showing off just a tiny bit of his annoyance.

Kevin leaned back. "Yo man, what's yo problem?"

"You." Nigel turned back around.

He heard DC's idiotic half hamster half African-American voice from a little farther from him. "Ooo…Kevin's cryin'!" Nigel rolled his eyes.

Kevin, on the other side, didn't give up. "Ey, you not as cool as I thought, bro!" He stated. "What's the matta wich ya? There's no teacher around."

There's where he actually knew something. Mrs. Johnson wasn't in the class yet. But he never knew when she'd come in. Should he check out what he wanted? Might as well; there was five minutes left. She always came in right when the bell rang.

He turned back around, letting his legs sit on the side of the chair. "Alright, what is it?" He tried to maintain control, not letting out his irritation. He could be reviewing his math homework, after all.

Kevin bought his curious attitude. He leaned into his desk, so his face was just a foot away from his. "Why are ya startin' ta hang out with my g-f?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

Nigel was surprised. That wasn't what he expected. What to say without getting pulverized. "Because…she's my friend?" He answered, as if one of the stupidest questions. "What's wrong with that?" He leaned his arm on Kevin's desk. What was wrong with having a friend? So what if she has a very strong, muscular… taller… boyfriend…

Kevin looked at his friend, "Ya hear that, Dillon?" Man, that was a first. His real name finally disclosed "He says she's his _friend_."

Dillon, finally knowing his name, laughed in amusement.

Kevin looked back at Nigel. "Man, don't toy with me. Y'all just met four days ago." Nigel tried to resist correcting the number of days that were stated. "Ya can't be tellin' me that y'all turn into b-f-f in a couple days."

Again, Nigel tried to resist correcting him with the number. But he did correct him with something else. "We're not-" He made quotes with his fingers "'b-f-f'. We're just simple friends. That's all."

"Ah _said_ don't toy with me, man." Kevin, the tall, dark, and hansom boy he was, began to raise his voice just a slight bit. "I got two eyes; I can see you guys hangin' out."

"Listen. We're just friends." He said slowly, trying to get the point through Abby's choice of guys. He tried to continue, but was instantly cut off.

DC (okay, so I'm used to that now) suddenly stood up and grabbed the collar of Nigel's shirt, pulling him in. "Y'all callin' ma bro stupid?" He demanded. Wow, even for a skinny dude, he sure had the bodyguard features.

Nigel was now facing the rough, dark, sullen, need-of-a-dentist face of DC. "No, no, of course not." He didn't understand why his voice was so squeaky when that happened. Well, obviously because he was afraid to get a broken jaw on the first Friday of High School. Nigel was dropped back into his chair, and DC sat back down. But his eyes were still on him, a unkind stare directly at him. Probably following the same stare coming from Kevin at him.

"Mr. Camble, is there a problem back there." Mrs. Johnson had already walked into the room, even already placed her books on her desk. Clearly, the two hard-hitting boys didn't notice this. He didn't even notice, himself.

DC flashed a smile, showing his rotten olive-green and vomit-yellow teeth. "Not at all, miss." He replied, sweetly. Even Eugene Nermon, the dorkiest kid in school, could tell it was fake.

But this teacher didn't want to go any farther. "Good. Now then, let's begin by taking out our math textbooks. Please turn to page #264, and read…"

In the middle of searching the page, he felt warm air coming in and out on his neck. "Keep you and your freakin' friends away from my girl."

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Don't like where this is going? Stop reading. Any suggestions? Please tell me. (Ren-Da-Riter sorry, but that was what I was sorta planning to do. I realized that every time I write a story, I'm rushing to get to the end. I wanted to try to make it nice and long, to last all through high school. Sorry, and if you don't wanna read it now, then I'm really sorry :( but I wanna make it like a series of chapter books…lol) R&R please!_

_PS: 3/4 in the next chappie for sure :)_


	11. The Reason Why

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't always mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl" Okay? Okay. You can tell when it is precisely.

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11: The Reason Why

Well, they really expected Friday to be the best day of the week. In fact, everybody in the school did. But it only turned out for about 2994 students. For some reason, the remaining six of them didn't consider it well. Hoagie, in both classes he was in for the first half, couldn't concentrate for awkward reasons. Nigel, still had Kevin's words in his mind, and kept wondering on what he should do. Kuki…well, actually she was doing fine. Wally couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, even for a guy like himself. Abby had a lot of things on her mind, obvious on what. And Fanny? Nobody knew what was going on with her.

That same favorite bell rang, indicating that it was time to pig out on Friday's special. Nigel, Hoagie and Kuki personally, sometimes didn't enjoy that. Most likely because they loved their Religion class. Mr. Marks was pretty good; not to serious and not too playful. And funny too, the best thing that makes a teacher actually good.

They all exited the class, Nigel, Hoagie and Kuki in the back.

"I feel bad for Abby. I think she wants to hand out with us, but Kevin wants to hang out with her and his friends too."

'_You thought right_.' Nigel thought, and really wanted to say. He looked away and at two girls laughing loudly.

"I know that feeling." Hoagie stated.

"I'm sure you do, Hoagie." Kuki giggled.

Hoagie shrugged. "Well, I sorta do…"

They entered the cafeteria, again facing over a hundred students. They read the sign in front of them, under 'Today's Special'.

"Yum, Pork Loaf burgers." Kuki said, sarcastically.

"Well, better than Wednesday's special." Nigel uttered quietly, and Hoagie pretended to almost barf.

"Ugh! Even _I_ couldn't eat that!" He mumbled.

"Which is why we didn't eat it." Kuki said, raising a brow and a grin.

Nigel began to walk, followed by Hoagie and Kuki. "You guys see the others?" Nigel asked, looking around.

Kuki and Hoagie took a moment to glance around. But for no use. They both shook their heads and shrugged.

Nigel sighed, "You guys get in line. I'll be right back."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Fanny walked up to her locker door and unbolted the padlock. Her frustration caused her to fumble. Why was it so hard to understand all this stupid work? It was an average day, just like the past week. She had a great time last night, so it wasn't that. Her parents weren't really agreeing on a lot of things, lately. There's one chance. She heaved open her locker door, revealing her belongings: A small locker mirror, a few books stacked in topic order, her book bag on the bottom shelf, and a picture of her and her dog, Shaggy, most recently.

She roughly pulled out a brown paper bag. It was her mom's decision to not waste money and time to buy lunch. Fanny hated what her mother gave her; egg salad. Every day on her teenage life. Egg salad, egg salad, egg salad. There were reasons that she still didn't figure out. Maybe it was Irish history. Um…she didn't recall.

As she slammed her locker door shut, still in nuisance mode, her mind suddenly went back to her parents. Before she could ask herself mental questions about them, she heard that voice she never heard from last night.

"Hey Fanny, comin' ta lunch?" she asked Fanny, gently.

Fanny smiled and turned around. Her frustration abruptly turned into care. "Yeah, how was you're night last night?"

Abby shrugged. "Wild is one thing.

"Where were you this morning? I barely ever see you anymore."

Fanny's grin flipped upside-down. "Um…there's some stuff going on at home." Her voice wasn't as spiritual as she wanted it to be.

"Like what?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Just a few arguments here and there." Fanny said.

Abby laughed. "What, about bringing your lunch?"

It didn't feel funny to her. She couldn't blame Abby for not knowing. Making sure her friend wouldn't feel uncomfortable, Fanny laughed with her. "No, but that is another one." She stopped laughing. "But no, it's my mom and dad. They're not getting along at all."

Abby looked at her. "Parents always fight. Why are you worried?"

"You have no idea."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Where were you, anyway?" Kuki demanded.

Wally sighed, pulling out of Nigel's grasp of his shirt. "Yo _boyfriend_ decided that he doesn't loike meh." He answered, rubbing his arm. "An' Ah dun loike him."

Kuki looked a little apprehensive, "He hurt you?" She asked, quietly.

Nigel took his place in the line, right behind Kuki. "No, just a small punch."

"Thanks fo' coverin' things up fo' meh, Britty."

Kuki looked back at the doors that lead out of the cafeteria. "Um…can you guys get my lunch for me?" She asked, holding out her money without looking at them. Hoagie took it. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Nigel required.

Kuki began to make her way to the exit. "I just gottasee something."

Wally looked at her leave. _Settle_ something? Admitting it himself, he wasn't the brightest kid in Brodwell High school. But even he could notice the strain in her female voice. And what to settle? He had a clue…

…

Kuki walked through the hallway of the T hallway of lockers. From what she knew, Michael never really went to lunch. He always filled up on snacks in class. Teachers never even noticed. Man, he defiantly doesn't have math this semester. She turned a corner and saw three girls arguing. Listening into it, she realized it was over some guy that apparently one of them was dating but was cheated on by her friend.

Completely pointless. She turned another corner and saw him at his locker. The same two friends he always seemed to hang around with were there. She looked at them with curious, yet vexed, eyes. Why did he appear so evil? It was like looked straight into the devil's mind.

She remembered that day…

_Flashback_

"_Where did you say we were going?" Kuki demanded._

_He smiled at her. "Somewhere you'll never expect."_

_She sighed. What a summer! She made a boyfriend at 13 going-on-14 years old. But there was something about him. He was that kind of guy who she didn't feel would treat her the way her dream guy would. At least she knew she wouldn't marry him. Ugh! She never even knew how she ended up with him. Oh yeah…_

_**Flashback on Flashback**_

**_Kuki sat at the bar line of the Ex's grand opening with a few old friends, Becky and Veronica. They were actually her first friends that weren't Japanese. At least, as far as she could remember. It was the end of June, and they had just graduated elementary school. Yeah, so her school was different…elementary went up until the 8th grade. What a great time, except for the fact that they would be leaving so many friends behind. That would be including Becky and Veronica, of course. This would be her last week with them before Veronica moved back to her hometown in Armenia, and Becky…well, went to another school. _**

**_But they knew that they'd make new friends. That's when Kuki did._**

"**_Hey guys, check out teen hunk." Becky suddenly said._**

**_Kuki was the first to turn around. She was the one who was into guys the most. She always found herself flirting with any kind of guy. Whether he was short, tall, fat, thin, muscle-man, muscle-less, cute, or ugly, she'd be talking with 'em. Sometimes, in her msn name, she'd call herself 'the flirt'._**

_**The three girls secretly watched as he took a seat two empty seats away from Veronica.**_

"**_Wanna go talk to him?" Veronica asked, silently. Becky nodded, but Kuki just took another sip of her Sprite. Ron, as they usually called her, nudged her Japanese friend. "C'mon, you're the one who's always into that kinda thing."_**

"_**I know, but I'm tired. Can we go before my sister finds me and starts drinking?"**_

**_Becky laughed. "What kinda excuse is that?" She slapped her back, and then rubbed it. "Kuki Sanban; nervous. It's a miracle come true."_**

_**Kuki put her Sprite down. "Whatever, anyone can get nervous. Wait a minute- who said I was nervous?"**_

"_**That would be me." Becky raised her hand half way, a smirk hiding the good in her.**_

_**Kuki looked at her strangely. "Not funny."**_

**_She suddenly felt somebody exhaling into her earlobe. "Hey Hun, wanna dance?" Kuki spun around quickly, to face a face she'd never seen before. But, as the kind of person that she was, she fell for it completely._**

_**Kuki spun around in her chair completely, but didn't jump off. "Can I wait until a good song?" She asked, sexily.**_

_**Of course, this song sucked. She was never really into rock music. It gave her headaches (no offense to all you rockers… I promise) She didn't know anything about it, except that it was making her head pound.**_

"_**No problem." With the final statement, he walked away from her.**_

_**Becky stared at Kuki with a gigantic grin and squinted eyes. Kuki looked back at her. She gave her kooky friend and half-grin back. "It's not that amazing." She pushed herself back on her seat. Ron gave her a slightly smaller smile, but still a smile.**_

_**Just as she did so, the rock music, that wasn't even a minute into the song, stopped instantly. People moaned wit disappointment. "Put it back on!" One man, long blonde hair tangled from bobbing his head crazily, yelled angrily.**_

**_Another song came on. It wasn't rock, or metal, or any rough music that she hated. It was quite slow, actually. In fact, it was her favorite love song by someone still unknown to her._**

_**She saw the kid make his way towards her, away from the DJ.**_

_**He reached out his hand.**_

"_**How about now?"**_

_**She timidly took it.**_

_**And the next thing she knew, she was on the dance floor, dazed behind the curtain of romance.**_

_**Or so she thought…**_

**_End Flashback on Flashback_**

_Kuki's POV_

_I then realized that I was the only one inmy world that believed in love at first sight. Of course, I also knew that people could make mistakes. For the past summer I'd been going out with Michael, I instigating a little inaccuracy (that made my brain hurt, that last phrase). But who was I to blame? Michael for not making me feel comfortable? Becky and Ron for not luring me back? The DJ for listening to Michael's request? Or myself for falling for a lie? If it were my opinion, I'd blame Michael. But in real life, it was completely _my_ fault._

_But right now, the question was 'Where was he taking me?' Maybe he decided to finally do something of _my_ interest instead of these so-called 'guys stuff'. Maybe it was a fancy dinner, or a romantic movie, or a time at the carnival, or even watching the sunset at the beach (sigh). Or, even better, a break-up. It would hurt, of course, to be forsaken by a guy. I have to admit that. However, this one wouldn't hurt as much. I knew that, even without an experience._

_What was I thinking? He didn't even look like he was in the break-up mode, whatever that would look like. In fact, he was grinning at me. Not right now, but I just noticed that he kept glancing back at me, and every time he caughtmy gaze, he'd smile. It was only once I observed his eyebrows. They were tilted in, like those evil people in movies did when they were about to do something evil._

_She didn't even look at him. Instead, she looked around the area they were entering. It was dark, and cluttered with garbage. This was it? Maybe it lead somewhere. His home? A hidden dance floor? A secret restaurant only for couples?_

_They walked up to a broken down door. Michael grabbed the rusty old handle and gave it a sharp twist. It opened up, revealing an old room, with nothing in it. _Literally_. 'Or an old shack?' She asked herself in culmination._

"_What's this?" She demanded, looking at Michael._

_Michael didn't reply. This made Kuki a little tense. Silent answers always led to either really good things or really bad things. Or, as she experienced. No offense, but she didn't expect anything really good from ol' black-jack here._

_He led her in; more like dragged her in. She felt her arm stiffen up. It gave her the urge to pull away, even though she'd wanted to do that for the whole walk._

"_There's nothing in here." She stated, finally yanking her arm to herself._

_Michael looked back at her over his shoulder, grinning. "I know." He turned back to a small, pale, plastic box laying on the floor and began to rummage through unknown objects and tools._

"_So what are we doing here?"_

_Michael turned back around and slipped something silver into his pocket "Making _my_ kind of love."_

_End Flashback_

"Kuki, Kuki…"

Kuki snapped her head up, and turned around to face Wally.

"C'mon, weh got yo lunch ten minutes ago." He said, grasping her arm and gently pulling her towards the lunch room. She also started to walk slowly in his lead.

All of a sudden, she remembered the flashback, when she was being led to the empty shed. Out of nowhere, Kuki jerked her arm away roughly. Wally looked back at her, weirdly. "Ya'kay?"

The Japanese girl looked back to Michael's locker, but realized that they were already gone. "Um…yeah. Fine, let's get out of here."

This time, she led the way, a little quicker.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Sorry it was so short and took so long! I**hate**grade 11! Too much homework!  
Anyways, I decided there isn't enough 3/4 romance as people usually want. Will be LOTS more. But right now, R&R please!_


	12. Friday Night Special Assembly

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:  
- When I say POV, then I don't always mean precisely from their point of view. I mean, not like their writing it. Like, they don't say "I walked up to the strange girl" instead I'll say "He walked up to the strange girl" Okay? Okay. You can tell when it is precisely.

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer – Mr. Mamejak  
P.E /Health (Grade 10)- Mr. Goff

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: Friday Night Special Assembly

"Attention students." A drained woman's voice said over the PA system. "As most of you probably know, tonight is our Junior national Brodwell High football league."

Wally smirked and went lower in his seat in the Math classroom. Principle Finch had been reminding the school of that all week, and kids still didn't get the point. Well, he'd have to face these ugly faces all over again for two hours.

Mrs. Finch continued into the small mike in front of her. "Coach Cadence will be collecting permission forms again at lunch. So please, find the responsibility to take time off of you're lunch to drop by his classroom. Please remember to keep your voices down and not to disrupt the class."

"Yeuh!" A boy called out, G-Unit style. A couple of the students laughed. Abby just shook her head, a I-feel-sorry-for-these-kids grin on her face. Everybody in this school were air-heads. Though she sort of enjoyed listening to their jokes. It gave her a mental laugh or two, if not because they're funny, but because they'll probably end up working at McDonalds.

Back in the office, where everything was nothing but boring and dull, Mrs. Finch continued her announcement. "Just a reminder to all the junior students to wear your Brodwell High jerseys to show the world on what highly committed…brilliant…students we have here at Brodwell High."

"I'm her favorite." DC stated, simply but laughably. A bunch of students laughed at his so-called _joke_. Nigel just kept to himself. Religion just had to be with him, didn't it? Just like Math… God must have planned something big for him.

"Thank you for your time, and we hope to see the grade 9s and 10s tonight." Mrs. Finch turned off the PA system. She turned to look at Mrs. McCarthy, an old red-headed woman, who was pulling out a bunch of tape out of a tape recorder. She raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking into her own private office.

…

"Alright class, I'd like for you to take out you're assignments from last, and please turn to page Genesis chapter four, numbers 8 to 29. Sean, would you please read 8 to 10."

As the low voice of the shaggy Sean read the words out of the bible, Nigel leaned in to reach Abby's side. "Are you going to the bomb fire tonight?" He whispered.

Abby looked at him. "Yeah." She said, keeping her place in where she was reading the large holy book. "Are you?"

"It depends on who's going." Nigel replied, leaning back into his own spot.

She smirked a small one. "Aren't I enough?"

He laughed as quietly as he could. "Yeah, but I need a guy."

"Keep it to yourself."

He grinned and laughed again through his nose.

Sean finished reading, and Abby volunteered to read next.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Marching, dancing, screaming, chatting, running, flaming; These were just some of the words to describe this exciting night. A band that included the drums, trumpet, clarinet, and more played for the school's late night assembly. Cheerleaders hopped and flipped around in cheer for their large school. Screaming and cheering for the entertaining students rang throughout the dark night. Kids talked about countless different stuff. Immature students ran around chasing one another, mainly guys, just to point that out. A large bomb fire stood among them, casting smoke through the star-filled skies above them.

The music stopped, and an obvious nerdy-boy named Eugene Kilmartin pressed play on a CD player. Hip-Hop music began to play. A bunch of girls in red and white flirty uniforms with the letter 'B' sewed on ran up to the front of the gathered crowd. Kuki, in one of those uniforms, stood in the middle of the eight girls.

They sang and cheer-leaded with the music. "Who's the school that gonna kick some butt!"

"Brod-well-High!" The audience shouted back in a beat tone.

After a flip and a cartwheel, the cheerleaders continued. "Who's the school with the big red mutt!"

Two boys in jerseys in the front holding a permanent red spray-painted bull-dog shrieked excitedly. At the same time, the audience screeched again; "Brod-well-High!"

Kuki and the other uniformed girls did a three second hand-stand and their short skirts flew down, revealing their attached shorts underneath. A few guys somewhere in the crowd shouted with hot approval. The girls flipped back onto their feet. Kuki, even for a starter, went highest.

Just as the right beat on the CD came up, the girls continued their cheer. "Who's the school who's gonna have some fun!"

"Brod-well-High!" The audience cheered.

They did another flip and a quicker backwards handstand. They stood straight up with their pom-poms in the air. "And who's the school who's NUMBER ONE!"

"BROD-WELL-HIGH!" The undergraduates' voices went louder and everybody started cheered uncontrollably.

The music seemed to speed up and the beat changed a bit. "When we say 'Best School' you say 'Brodwell'- Best School!"

"Brodwell!"

"Best School!"

"BRODWELL!"

They quickly formed a line and did a handstand at the same time. "Let's- go- BEE!" They landed a split just as the music stopped with a loud bang of the symbol.

The school burst into cheers. The same two guys with the red bull-dog lifted it up into the air for everyone to see. The audience just went louder.

Kuki and the girls stood up in the same cheers and waved their red and white pom-poms in the air crazily. They all ran out of the front of the crowd in the same direction. The crowd continued to cheer, giving Kuki some spirit. She'd never gotten that kind of chance before, to be in front of her own community.

The cheerleaders all ran in their own directions once they were clear from sight. Kuki stopped, still holding her cheery grin. Everything was so alive tonight. Comparing it to her Math class was just a pure laugh.

"Hey, Kooks!"

She turned around to face Abby and Fanny running towards her. "Hey!" She waved.

Abby stopped herself from her speedy run by clutching Kuki's shoulder. "Girl, you were great out there!"

"Really?" She smiled at her friend.

"I'll say," Fanny replied as she stepped on Kuki's other side. "I'm sure I can't do that split."

The Japanese girl blushed. "Thanks, I never got that before."

"How did ya learn all that in week, though?" Abby suddenly asked. "It's pretty good for someone who's never cheer-leaded before."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's just a talent."

"Good thing ya signed up." Fanny leaned against Kuki's shoulder.

"I guess."

Abby looked around. "You guys know where the guys are?" She asked her friends.

They both shook their heads. "Maybe their pigging out on those chicken wings." Kuki stated.

"Nope, I went by there and all there was were these two fat Swedish guys." (_A/N: I promise this is no offense to any Swedish people reading this! They just are…_) Fanny laughed, "Good suggestion though."

In fact, the guys weren't at the snack table, and there were two fat guys there, eating the wings. Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally were actually sitting on the stage with a few other students. Hoagie, sitting in the middle, had a plate of barbecued wings in his lap, with a plate full of the remaining bones beside him.

Nigel looked ahead, "You think we should go and congratulate Kuki for a job well done?" He asked.

Wally grabbed a wing from his friend's plate, receiving a glare from the large possessor. "Nah, Ah think weh should wait 'til afta tha peppy talk." He took a bite of the spicy wing in his now-dirty hands.

Hoagie tossed his bone in the garbage plate next to him then grabbed another one. "I foughf Affeh waf doifn if." He muffled as he looked at Wally. A drop of gravy shot out of Hoagie's mouth.

The Aussie slowly wiped his finger over a gravy spot on his face. "Can ya _please_ not talk with yo' mouth full?" He asked as calmly as he could.

He swallowed loudly and decided to turn to Nigel instead. "I said…I thought Abby was doing it."

"Doing what?" Nigel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The presentation… for the grade 9s?" He stated. "Didn't she tell you?"

Nigel shook his head.

"Just loike Kuki didn't tell ya about tha cheerleadin' thing." Wally muttered.

Nigel sighed and leaned while clutching the stage's edge to keep him from falling back. "Honestly, those girls are planning this. They're not telling me anything."

Hoagie threw his clean bone with the rest of the clean bones. "Maybe they just forgot."

"It's no big deal. Ah mean, ya know now."

Just then, an old and familiar voice spoke from behind them. "All students sitting on the stage, please get off. The assembly is about to begin," said the voice.

The three boys made a quick glance behind them, even though they already knew it was Mrs. Finch, their principle. Quickly, aware of the principle's attitude, they hopped off the stage and landed on their feet. others, however, didn't hear her and remained in their spots in conversation.

Mrs. Finch didn't give up so easily. She raised her voice, ever so high. "STUDENTS ON THE STAGE, PLEASE GET OFF." Instantly, everybody on the stage shut up, even a bunch that weren't on it. The kids jumped off rapidly, talking in a whisper now.

Hoagie and Wally laughed, and Nigel just shook his head with satisfaction.

…

The cheerleaders were now seated in a line on the bench. Kuki sat right next to the leading cheerleader, Maddie Warner, who was first.

The mike made a loud screech, and kids suddenly stopped talking after a moan of ache in their ears. Mrs. Finch spoke into the mike in front of her. "Students of Grade 9. Welcome to you first, and the grade 10's _second_, Junior national Brodwell High football league."

"Yeeaaah!" DC cried out, Lil' John style. Half of the school burst into short laughter. Mrs. Finch just gave him an ugly look, yet ignored it.

She continued. "For years, our school has been in the football final playoffs, and we're very proud of them. But this year, we're depending on our _new_ football team to bring us up to the championships."

Another unknown voice suddenly yelled out, "Yeah! Kick some Leo J Ass!" More laughter rang out through the night skies. Nigel and Hoagie just glanced at each other, awkwardly.

One of the male teachers, known as Mr. Goff in grade 10 Health, grabbed the mike. "The next student to make a statement will be doing 100 laps around the school!"

Everyone remained quiet, except for whispers at the back.

Mrs. Finch took the mike back. Mr. Goff backed up. "Thank you, Mr. Goff." She stated. "Well, let's bring out our stars. Our new football team, please come up."

Cheers, extra loud cheers, were spread throughout the crowd as grade 9 and 10 boys in red and white football uniforms ran through the crowd one by one. Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally, as good people as they were, clapped for them. Kuki watched in hatred as Michael ran sixth in the row of football-playing boys.

The boys took a seat on the opposite bench.

Mrs. Finch spoke again. "And now, let's give a warm welcome to our long time coach, Mr. Cadence." She even clapped after she said his name.

This time, even louder cheers rang out in the skies of the night. A man, wrinkles here and there on his body, jogged through the path the students made for him. For a sixty-year-old coach, he looked pretty healthy, yet a little thin. He was wearing a red baseball cap with the letter 'B' sewn with black and white threads.

Coach Cadence hopped onto the stage and took an extra mike at the side. "I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of these boys." He gestured his hand at the football players seated on the bench. "And I believe in them as much as I believed in all the other football players I've coached for the past 20 years." He looked back at Mrs. Finch, and she nodded. "But this year, I want you boys to make me proud, even prouder than all the other teams I've coached in my past years."

The boys on the bench shrieked in an awkward way, as did a few other guys in the audience.

Coach Cadence smiled as the crowd's cheers died down. "So, lets BRING IT ON!"

More applause almost hurt Kuki's ears. All the cheerleaders stood up with the football boys. Michael looked at her, and met Kuki's eyes. Kuki just quickly turned away, just in time to see Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally running at her.

"Cool ending, Kooks!" Hoagie stated, standing at her one side.

Nigel stood at her other side, as if a major fan. "Yeah, that split was deep."

Wally huffed. "Big deal…Ah can do a split." With that, Wally spread his legs as far as he could. And that was only half-way

The three kids stared at him.

Wally stood straight up. "Ah've got jeans on."

"Big whoop." Hoagie declared.

Nigel looked around. "So, when's Abby doing her speech?"

Kuki raised her brow. "What speech?"

Hoagie and Wally snickered.

"Aw, you suck!" Nigel screeched and tackled the two guys.

…**tndTNDtndtnd…**

Brodwell High students in grades 9 and 10 were all over the parking lot by the time the meeting was over. Some of them waited by the curb in groups. Other waited in the middle of the driveway. Cars were already up and running, driving away. Other cars were just entering the driveway.

Fanny looked up at the full moon. So peaceful, that just looking at it made it seem like she was alone. Nothing but the sound of the wind. But that would never come. With her nosy mother and strict father, nothing was perfect about her life. In fact, the nicest people she'd ever met were five kids that she'd only known for a week. Not even.

Just as she looked at her side, she saw Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally in a group in conversation. '_They probably can't see me._' She thought as she made her way over to them.

Hoagie was getting deep into his story. "So, anyway. After I ate the pie, my mom-"

"Hey you guys!" Fanny suddenly said from behind them.

Wally sighed, "Just in time."

Hoagie glared at him.

The red-headed girl laughed. "So, where's Abby?"

"We thought she was with you." Nigel stated.

Fanny shook her head from side to side.

"She's probably with Kevin an' tha 'possy'."

Kuki, meanwhile, was looking behind her. "Wally's right. Look."

Everyone turned around to face where Kuki was staring. Abby was there, securely wrapped in the arm of Kevin Kalbert. Both their bodies completed the circle of careless guys and girls, which included DC, Big Boy, Johnny, Keisha, and Ashley. Apparently, Big Boy just made a hilarious joke and the whole group laughed. Abby didn't seem to find it very funny.

As Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Fanny took their eyes off of them, Nigel kept his eyes on them, specifically his friend. Good thing he did, because at that time, Abby slowly turned and met Nigel's eyes. The bald boy gave a quick smile. Abby gave her own half smile.

Abby never joined their group that night.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Sorry! I hate my slow updating! I'll go quicker next time. For others, that won't matter  
(__sigh)  
Love you all! R&R please!_


	13. October Fun & Ending with None

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13: October Fun & Ending with None

_Kuki's POV:_

Sometimes, it feels as if school will never end, like the days are going in slow motion. Sometimes, you think '_Where has the time gone?_' It actually depends on what grade you're in. If your in elementary, then school feels like its taking forever to end. Well, for most people who are bored with their classes and stuff. For high schools (the responsible ones, I mean) you have no time to feel bored. Class after class after class, then homework after homework after homework… it's just no time for yourself anymore. Let this be a warning to all you elementary students. Don't slack off as seventh and eighth graders. Please!

Me? I was pretty responsible when it came to homework and paying attention in class. So, in no time at all, I'd even lost count of _days_. Well, except when there was a test coming up. Once, the announcements mentioned that today was Friday. I suddenly whispered to the student next to me "I thought today was Thursday." Seriously, I did think that. I never really has time to check her calendar.

I'm really not trying to scare you guys. It was just unexpected, so I got scared on the first day and put my whole other life aside. I still have time to myself, just not as much as elementary school gave me. At least _you_ get a warning. I don't have an older brother or sister to tell me.

Lucky you, e'y?

No big deal, just be ready for it.

As of in the story? It's been about five weeks since the special assembly, and the workloads given to us seemed to loosen up. We always talk at lunch sitting together, we always meet up on the wall after school until we have to go, and we're good students. As in, we don't skip classes and we always finish our homework. Well, Wally could use a bit of help.

Abby tried her best to spend as much time with us as she could. She sits with us at lunch and on the wall after school, yeah for sure. Hey, she even loves it. I know; I see her pretty smile. The guys, especially Wally, keep saying that she's using us or something like that. I don't agree with him though. Seeing the way she acts around Kevin, I think something different is up between them both. I'm trying my best to be a good friend and help her out. Besides, Kevin reminds me of Michael.

Speaking of dirty ugly stupid-heads, Michael seems to lay off me a little bit more. Not completely, though. Occasionally, when we walk by (which was rare cause we're never in the same classes), he'd give me some weird stare. I think he's trying to say something. I'm too scared to know though.

Wondering what he did to me in that small shed? You don't want to know. All I can say is that I totally hate him for it! I swear, no matter what, I'll never forgive him. No matter what, I will NOT want him back! That brings me to another thing. Keep away from guys with black shaggy hair, deep evil green eyes, an earring (usually gold), thin lips, long girl's nails (I still don't know why high school guys do that), and huge feet. No offense to any other good guys with that look. Well, make sure the guys name isn't Michael Theriaut!

Maybe I should go back to the story now. Okay, so right now in the narrative, I'm grabbing my books while Abby is waiting to go to class with me…

_Normal POV:_

"You should wear your hair in pigtails more often, Kooks." Abby stated.

Kuki slammed her locker door shut. She smiled at her with pride. "Thanks, my sister loves it too. She says it makes me look more like a kid."

"Is that a good thing?"

She shrugged. "_I _think so. I like kids, and I like being one." The two girls began to walk to their Thursday's last class in Arts.

"I dun know if a 14-year-old's consider a _kid_." Abby said.

Kuki laughed. "13, turning 14 in a couple weeks."

Abby cocked her head. "Really?"

"Mm hmm." She mumbled in response.

"Oh, well happy almost birthday."

Kuki laughed, "Thanks."

Just as they turned a corner, Kuki suddenly stopped. She grabbed Abby's red t-shirt and pulled her back with her. "Oh gosh, we gotta stay her for a while."

"Why?" Abby asked. She poked her head from behind the corner of the wall.

She saw Michael there, joking with those same two guys he seemed to always be around of. Man that Alex was ugly!

Kuki pulled her back. "He'll see you!" She whispered loudly.

"I think this guys gonna drive you insane if you don't do something." Abby explained, turning back to look at him.

She Japanese girl sighed. "I wish…"

Abby looked at her lowered eyes. "One day, all right?"

Kuki gave her friend a weak smile.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

A small four-note tune rang on the PA system before a voice came on. "Good evening, students of Brodwell High." Mrs. Finch's shaggy old voice chimed wretchedly. "As you all know, tomorrow is our senior Thanksgiving Dance…"

"BOOOOO!" A few guys in the Grade 9 Science lab shrieked. Wally even decided to join them.

"Also, I'd like to thank the Grade 11 and 12 Student Council for their aid for decorating the gymnasium." Mrs. Finch continued. "And to Mrs. Hill for her organizing. They've all done an excellent fob to make our Senior Thanksgiving Dance a great success.

"As well to the junior division, Grades 9 and 10, be sure to give a big thanks to your Student Council members and Mr. Mamajek for their share. Because we've set up a change for this year. Following the Senior Dance will be a Junior Halloween Dance for all you Halloween lovers."

Cheers rang through mostly the Grade 9 classrooms. Again, Wally joined along in routing for the junior division.

"The dance will be held on Friday October 28th. _Please_ do not dress up in costumes." Her voice had a tone that told Wally _we-had-a-Halloween-dance-before-and-people-showed-up-wearing-weird-inappropriate-costumes _sort of thing.

He laughed to himself.

"Thank you and we hope to see the seniors in the gym tomorrow. Have a good day." Mrs. Finch pushed the end connection button. "Why don't students ever tell _me_ that?" She asked herself tiredly.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"Oh my gosh! I so can't wait 'til the dance! We never had a Halloween dance in _my_ school before!"

Hoagie laughed at Kuki's laughable statement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My school was so lame! All we had was a Valentines Day dance."

"Ah hate Valentines Day. It's all mushy and kissy missy and gross!"

"So…you hate it."

"Obviously!"

Kuki didn't laugh though. She folded her arms and stared up at Wally and Hoagie harshly. "Well I think that's wrong! Valentines Day's a time to share your love to somebody else. If you guys don't like Valentines Day, then you can't love!"

"Well, yo roight… Ah can't love." Wally stated, faking his mourning. Hoagie just laughed.

Kuki mumbled softly. She didn't find it at all funny. Making fun of important days was like making fun of the Lord. This was a catholic school! You're not supposed to insult the Lord! The Lord is good.

She felt a gentle nudge at her waist. It was a foot. She looked up to see Fanny perched on the rock. She was grinning at her. "Guys are idiots." Kuki smiled a funny grin.

"We're not idiots!" Nigel stated from his cross-legged position on the grass next to Abby. He pointed up at the two boys sitting on the wall above them. "Their the idiots."

"Yeah! Don't judge a guy by its friends." Abby mumbled. Nigel nudged her, noticing the sarcasm in her quiet voice.

Fanny sighed and leaned her back against the brick wall behind her rock. "So, about this Halloween thing…"

"Ah dun wanna go. Halloween's fo' kids."

Kuki gasped at Wallabee's statement. "Wally! Was the Valentines thing not enough?"

Wally leaned forward. "It's just borin'. Ah mean, Ah loike candy, but don't ya think beggin' fo' candy is kinda tacky?"

"You probably don't even know what tacky means." Hoagie retorted. Wally was about to protest, but Hoagie kept talking. "I don't see what's wrong with being a kid."

"Same here. I think its fun."

Nigel looked at Abby, surprised. "You? I always thought of you as an I-can't-wait-to-grow-up kind of girl.

Now it was Abby's turn to look surprised. "You kiddin'? I totally wish I was still a kid! They got all the advantages."

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, plus the fact we can't remember anything about being a kid."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Wally suddenly said. Nobody said anything for a second. Wally just kept his surprised expression before a sudden "Oh well!"

"Oh well? You mean you don't care?" Fanny demanded.

Wally shook his head slowly. "Nooo…?" They just looked at him with astonished eyes. "Loike c'mon! Et's probably just normal. Maybe it's part of puberty or somethin'."

"I, for one, quite doubt that."

"Nigel's right." Abby added. "What kind of normal tradition is that?"

"Woit d'ya want meh ta say? That we're _ab_normal and mentally challenged?"

Kuki glanced back to see if Theresa-Rose, leader of the Fitness Friends, was behind them or listening somehow. Nope. "Wally, you're gonna get us all sent to detention."

"Woiteva…"

Fanny looked up at Hoagie, "What do you think is happening to us?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't wanna be different. I just wanna fit in the way I didn't in elementary." He looked down. "People made fun of me for a lot of reasons."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nigel stated, and Abby nodded mournfully. "What happened there?"

Hoagie was so lost in depressing thoughts, he didn't even realize that he was playing with his fingers. "Well, one reason was because I was, and still am, fat and had no friends. So, technically, because I was unpopular. Unlike that perky little miss Victoria Pratt."

"Ugh! Tha Science hater. Yeah, Ah see where yo goin'."

Kuki swung her fist at his foot hanging over the side of the wall, causing it to sway rapidly. "Shut up, Wally."

"You guys don't wanna hear this. It's dumb, and plus you-"

"Hoagie," Fanny suddenly said. "You say it if you want. We're here to support you."

The chubby boy just smiled. Not at Fanny directly, but just to himself. But he continued. "Um…the other reason's pretty important. I got made fun of because I acted like I didn't know anything from just a few years ago. But the truth is, I really didn't. I mean, they thought I was acting or just an idiot. But I was up and running, just my brain didn't tell me the past."

Nigel frowned a frown unreadable. "I know what you mean, actually." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "My teacher even got mad at me for not knowing some boy's name on the first day of school."

"Really?" Kuki stated. "What was his name?"

Nigel shrugged. "Can't remember. It was a city in a country is all I can remember."

"Australia?"

The bald boy turned to Wallabee. Then it sank in. "Oh gosh, that's weird."

"What did yo teacher ask, anyway?" Abby demanded, eagerly.

"Um…" Nigel muttered. "She wanted to know where the student was, but he never showed up the rest of the year."

"Okay, _woit_ wois yo school again?" Wally suddenly asked.

"Saint John's."

Wally just raised his left brow. "Ah went ta Saint Claire's."

Nigel shrugged again. "Who knows? The thing is, I guess she assumed that me andyou were friends before."

"Maybe that's it." Hoagie said suddenly. "Maybe we really _were_ friends before. Maybe somehow, our memories were wiped out."

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Oh… looks like there's some realization going on. Hope you liked it. PLEASE tell me if there's anything bothering you about the way the story's going. Anything! Oh, except if it's going slow. That's **my** decision! **Mine**!………Unless it's **really** bugging you.  
Never mind. Other than that, R&R please!_


	14. First Dance

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14: First Dance

"This is _lame_!"

Kuki gave Wally a harsh look. "Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"Ahm not bein' cruel!" Wally affirmed. "Ah just said this dance is lame."

The Japanese girl didn't even want to argue. It was pretty lame. All the gym had were orange and black balloons, streamers, and a bowl of punch with plastic spiders in it, plus a few batches of cake, one smothered with orange icing and black sprinkles. There was good music, yes. Like now, it was playing the song 'Just the Girl' by Click Five (good song). But, the rest was just vulgar.

Kuki moved her eyes in different directions, hoping to catch sight of her other friends. "See anyone, Wally?"

"Nope, just tha dorks actually enjoyin' themselves." He muttered. His eyes were locked on Eugene and Theresa, the two geeky nerds of the school, dancing uncontrollably side by side. "You?"

"Ditto." She answered. "Oh? Wait? I think I see Nigel and Hoagie!" Kuki began waving her hands in the air, "Guys! Over here!"

Wally instantly grabbed her arm and pulled it down. "Ah think they hear ya." He murmured, glancing around to see if anyone heard her, or saw him next to her.

She giggled.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Hoagie never saw or even heard Kuki. They were too busy watching _her_ in the group of so-called 'cool' people. It wasn't happily, by the way. The way she didn't laugh along with them didn't make either of the boys think she was enjoying herself, and they didn't even feel angry with her for joining them.

"Man that group's getting on my nerves." Hoagie mentioned.

Nigel nodded. "Especially Kevin." He added, staring directly at Kevin's arm wrapped around Abby.

Hoagie tilted an eyebrow and smirked. "Jealous?" He demanded, slyly.

Nigel was pretty startled at the statement. "Wh- Oh Wha- Me? Nonsense! Why would I be-" He paused. Then he raised a finger at him. "Are you testing me?"

"Could be." Hoagie replied, still grinning.

"How could ya not 'ear Kuki, anyway?"

They both turned and saw Wally and Kuki walking to them. Both gave one last glance to each other before completely focusing on the two.

"You guys seen Fiona?" Wally asked.

Hoagie folded his arms across his chest. "You've known her for almost two months now and you _still_ don't know her name?"

Wally laughed. "Naw, that wois on purpose. Ahm gonna call 'er that from now on."

"Well, last year I remember she used to throw a fit when you called her that." Nigel said, raising his eyebrow.

"Loike Ah said, Ahm gonna call 'er that from now on."

They laughed.

"Anyways, yeah, she told me she wasn't coming."

Hoagie looked at Kuki. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged. "She mentioned something about something going on in her family."

"Loike woit?" Wally asked.

"Don't ask me."

"Hm…" Hoagie muttered quietly. It sounded as if he wanted to change the conversation. But the fact was, he didn't. To himself, at least. It was true that Fanny had been mysteriously at home all the time when the rest of them were having fun at the mall, or the movies, or even parties. Why? Last month she was so playful and fun and pleasant.

He then considered something. Was something going on with her family? Maybe her aunt died or something. He should have been more supportive. What kind of friend was he? '_All right man_' He thought to himself '_Don't beat yourself up. Just ask her the next time you see her._'

He paid attention back to his friends, who were staring at the group of guys and girls, one considerably their friend.

"God, them again?" Wally mumbled. "She's ditchin' us, Ahm tellin' ya."

Nigel sighed irritably. "She's not _ditching_ us." He argued. "Can't you tell, Wally? If you really look at her when she's with us or with them, you could probably tell-"

"Ah know, Ah know, she loikes hangin' with us more." Wally spat. "Well if she loikes us _so_ much, then why s she hangin' out with these dorks?"

Nigel didn't say anything for two reasons. One, he had nothing to answer him for.

And two, the group was walking right to them.

"Crud, they must'a heard meh." Wally whispered.

DC was up to them first. "Hey man, you creeps chillin'?"

Kuki giggled. "Chilling…" She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, we _chillin'_ just fine. Thanks fo' askin'. Buh-bye."

"Not so fast, shorty." DC uttered quickly. It got Wally steamed, but decided to let it slip maturely. "We guys wanted to meet you freaks."

_What kind of language is that?_ Nigel wondered, almost angry.

"Ya know, since yo friends with Kev's g-f." Big Boy, still unaware of his name, added.

It was then when Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee noticed that Abby wasn't with the group. Or Kevin. "Where are the two love-birds anyway?" Hoagie demanded, curiously.

Keisha just laughed and jolted a thumb over her shoulder. "This is Kevin's favorite song, so he dragged her to the dance floor."

The four kids never even considered what song was playing. Instantly, all being music lovers as almost all teenagers were, they knew what song it was.

"Baby Got Back?" Wally inquired. "That's unsurprising."

"I never really knew how you're supposed to dance to the song…" Hoagie murmured.

DC slapped Big Boy's arm with the back of his hand. "C'mon, lets go check 'em on."

The group separate than Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally left the four stranded alone with each other. Kuki turned to the group. "I wanna go see Abby. Can we go with them?"

"No way!" Wally protested. "Ah dun even wanna see her dancin' with that freakish guy."

"_I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ice-ys,"_ rang the voice of the female in the 'Black Eyed Peas'.

"Aw come on, Wally. It's probably not that bad." Hoagie added. "Besides, how dirty can a couple of Grade 9s dance?"

"Et's not that!" Wally snapped."Ah don't see why yeuh guys wanna be friends with someone who always hangs out with those…"

Kuki felt what he was about to say next. "With those what? With who Wally?" She demanded, gaining anger.

The short boy stuttered before speaking. "With _them_." He sparked. "Ya know who Ah mean."

"Whatever, let's at least go say 'hi'." Hoagie added.

The group of four walked quickly to the dance floor, where most of the Grade 9s and 10s danced. It was pretty good, though, the way some of them danced to the awkwardly fun song. Three girls dressed in really short miniskirts and tops somehow showing their stomach, probably in grade 10, were belly-dancing, a bunch of guys on the side watching and whistling for them.

The four of them were pretty formal. Nigel just wore a really tight red t-shirt, showing off his slight bit of muscle, and baggy beige pants, along with these sunglasses that he seemed to always wear. Hoagie wore the same blue t-shirt and white undershirt, along with his brown baggies. Kuki dressed up a little, wearing tight black pants with tiny fake diamonds forming the shape of an elegant rose on her left pant leg, along with a green t-shirt with a thick white stripe going around the waist. And Wally, he just wore that same orange hoodie and blue baggies.

Once in the dancing crowd, the four searched for Abby or Kevin.

"Anyone see those people?" Hoagie asked, referring to the group of kids who hung out with Kevin.

Wally's expression went blank, and his eyes went wide, as he stared ahead. "Oh…ma…God…"

"What?" Nigel asked, turning around. His face went the same as Wallabee's.

Let me just tell you, they were dancing all right. Abby and Kevin, right in the middle of a circle formed by the students shouting at them to 'work it' and 'get it on.' Abby, currently wearing tight jeans and a red tank top showing her curved waist, faced closely to Kevin. The dark boy had on a really large t-shirt (_I mean really large, as in way too big for him_) the color black, and denim slack pants, and dancing extremely close to her. Both their bodies moved to the beat of the song. Kevin's smooth well-tanned face was only an inch away from hers.

Kuki shrieked, unheard by the loud song playing; 'My Humps'. "Wow, it would be so cool to have a boyfriend I can dance with like that."

Wally spun around to face her. "Yo' joking, roight?" he demanded. "That's, loike, sexual intercourse roight there!"

Nigel kept staring at the dancers.

"Sheesh, I get nauseous in a crowded room, never mind that close to somebody." Hoagie added, staring amusingly at them.

"Yeah, but that's just gross!"

"No it's not!" Kuki exclaimed. "I think it's cute. Even if the guy is a jerk; that looks like love."

Nigel heard it, but didn't believe it. Because, looking deep, even from far away, he could see the tension glistering in those honey-brown eyes of hers. What did she feel for real around him? And was it good or bad?

The song ended. But they didn't break apart. Then, a slow song came on.

"_Remember the first day when I saw your face, remember the first day when you smiled at me. You stepped to me and then you said to me, 'I was the woman you dreamed about'…_"

Kuki turned to the guys. "I feel alone, and I love this song. Will someone dance with me?"

It was a simply request.

Wally stuck out his tongue. "Ew, a slow song? Destiny's Child is all right, but slow songs suck."

"No they don't! Now stop being a baby! You know you want to…" She took his hand and pulled him to an open space.

Wally struggled, but knew it was no use. _It was too late, too late I tell you!_

Hoagie laughed. "At least some of us got someone." Nigel didn't answer. "Nigel? You all right?"

"Hm…?" Nigel looked at him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, since we're alone, lets go get some sandwiches." Hoagie didn't wait for him, expecting his friend to follow him.

It took a moment, though. Nigel gave Abby and Kevin one last glance. Their noses practically touched now, as their bodies swayed, following the slow beat of _Brown Eyes_ by Destiny's Child. He pushed his sunglasses up to cover his eyes more.

"Nigel? You coming?"

_Just one more glance. _Then he left them to their love.

"_I know that he loves me cause its obvious, I know that he loves me cause its me he trust. And he's missing me if he's not kissing me, and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so,"_ sang Destiny's Child.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Yes! I know, this was a completely pointless chapter. I decided to leave some stuff out of Chapter 17, since I hate the number 17 because the number _7_ upside down is L, which is the first letter of Lizzie's name, and 1 and L put together means 1/Lizzie. Speaking of Lizzie, I think I'm going to put her in the story:)_

_R&R please!_

_**Important Note: **Anyone think I should continue this? Or are they desperate for me to continue this? Because I'm not sure if it is really going anywhere. All I'm doing is showing you am average teenager's life. I honestly thought it would go faster. But I ended up having to include stuff I'd mentioned in the past of the story. Oh, and there's another point. If you do want me to continue this, tell me if it's okay with you if I don't tell you any minor activities that take place in the school (Don't mind the Christmas Dance coming up soon, cause that's so important that you have no excuse to tell me it's not. You'll see on what I mean…) So yeah, thanks to everybody reading my stories! And reviewing them! I appreciate your consideration a lot, and I mean it…a lot!_


	15. Mystery: Fanny Fulbrite

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 18: Mystery; Fanny Fulbrite

That Saturday, on the 10th of December, was when they decided to gather. It was one of those nights where they'd all get together and do something fun. At times, of course, it didn't work out with one or two of them. But this time, it was agreed. Fanny was about to protest. But with Wallabee there, he managed to persuade her. After all, this day was pretty special. Why?

Cause it was their first Christmas together.

As thought. '_wink_'

And they were going to decorate the pine tree in a small yard. The thing that was special about that tree, was that it was the only one in the yard. Plus, it was behind that gigantic tree with all the wooden plank and weird rusty machines somehow attached to it. Funny thing about it, it was growing out of a small white house rimmed in red.

There was a reason for that large tree house, too. It was because of the time Hoagie had seen Tommy rush into it one day. But it didn't look like just a normal entrance. It looked more like sneaking. Yet Hoagie managed to catch a glimpse of him. Why was he going in a house in a gigantic tree? And why was he sneaking?

But that didn't matter. The fact that Fanny was late was that mattered.

"Sheesh, it's all ready past seven." Wally complained. "Where is she?"

Nigel pushed at the tree as Hoagie held tightly to the bottom of the tree trunk, hoping to bend the tree down far enough for the snow at the top to fall off. "Maybe she's still picking out the top of the tree."

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed. "Besides, at least _she_ knows what she's doing."

Wally spun around to look at him. "Uh, _hello?_ That chord wois loike a giant roll of twisted yarn." He snapped. "God couldn't even untangle that crud!"

"Yeah he could!" Kuki argued, aiding Abby as she opened boxes of Christmas lights. "You're just jealous because he's better than you!"

"God is not better than me!" Wally shot back at her. "Ahm better than everyone!"

Abby laughed to herself. "Someone's a little full of themself." She whispered then moved one of the open boxes onto a small table set specifically for the packages.

"I was talking about Hoagie…" Kuki muttered to the Aussie.

"Woiteva," Wally murmured. "Loike Ah'd be jealous."

Hoagie snorted. "Everyone can be jealous at one point." The snow on the tree finally toppled off the tree, some of it landing on Nigel's head as he gave one last grunt. Hoagie laughed at the snow coming down off his smooth head.

"Yeah, well, not meh." He said, and then suddenly shivered. "Crud, it's freezing out 'ere!"

Kuki wrapped her scarf around here neck another layer. The, she pulled another one out of her bag resting in the snow at her feet. It was red and orange checkered, and cozy looking to any chilled human being. Kuki threw it to him. "Here ya go!"

Wally turned around just in time to notice and catch the scarf before it fell to the cold white snow. He sniffed through his running nose, "Thanks." Then, quickly, he wrapped it around his cold neck.

Just after that, they heard the sound of crunching snow underneath steps of a person. Fanny came around the corner of the small red abandoned house with the giant tree growing out of it. She was dressed warmly in a dark green jacket and ear muffs. Her red hair was tied in a high bun, bangs brushing over her freckled face. In her gloved hands she held a box marked 'ornaments'.

"'Bout time!" Wally complained.

Hoagie pushed him, and Wally almost fell into the snow. "Where were you? We waited." Hoagie stated.

Fanny, cheeks red from the chilly breeze, place the box down next to Abby's and Kuki's. "My mom almost didn't want me to go. We got in a little argument with my dad."

Wally waved the excuse away. "Neva moind. Let's just get this tree finished! Ah put up tha star!" With that, Wally lunged for the box Fanny brought and ran over to the medium-sized tree with it.

Nigel chuckled, "You're supposed to put the lights up on it first."

"Ah know that!" Wally disputed quickly, spinning around to glare at him. "Ahm…just puttin' that box there ta get ready." His eyes moved from side to side.

Everyone was soon gathered around the large pine tree covered with snow. Nigel, Hoagie and Wally brushed the access snow off of it, in order to maintain total support for the ornaments. Once that was done, Kuki and Abby helped each other out in wrapping the multicolored Christmas lights, while Fanny connected the wires to the small red and black generator Nigel had brought. Pretty soon, when the red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and orange lights were around the tree, ornament after ornament was hung up on different branches all over the place, giving the plain old pine tree some more color.

Wally pulled out a ginger-bread man on a looped ribbon. "Uh…who brought this?"

Kuki snickered. "Me, my mama made it for me for snack but I decided that it's weird to eat people."

"I don't blame you." Hoagie said, hanging up a silver ball decorated with red and blue glitter.

"You're one to talk, Hoag." Abby muttered under her breath. Though it was still loud in clear, so Nigel chortled.

Hoagie looked at him drolly. "Hey, I wouldn't laugh, Nigel Uno! You're the one who ate that three month old slice of pizza without complaining."

"Because he didn't know it was three months old." Abby snapped. "You, however, did."

"Yup, yeah, all right Abby. Uh huh, you keep talking."

Abby and Nigel glanced at each other with a smirk.

Fanny smiled at them. She smiled at everything. Their almost-finished work of art on a pine tree, her three friends arguing stupidly about three month old pizza, Wally helping Kuki reach a branch at the top of the tree, even the scenery of the large tree in the background of it all. It felt right, for once in her life. From all those arguments at home to this, she'd defiantly pick this.

_I'm going to miss this._ She thought mournfully.

Then, to add to the background, small gentle white fluffy pieces began to float down from the blue skies to the snow-covered grounds. It was immediate joy to Kuki Sanban, being the sort of girl she was.

The Japanese girl shrieked as a snowflake landed gracefully on her nose. "Yay! I love it when it snows!" She said mesmerized and began to twirl like a ballerina, facing the above. "It's so peacefully fun!"

"Oh yeah?" Wally shouted to her and joined her in staring up at the sky. Except a small pink strip stuck out of him mouth, also called his tongue. "Try catchin' tha snowflakes on yo tongue."

"I'll race you!" Hoagie stated, joining Wally. "One to collect the most snowflakes in 60 seconds wins!"

"Yo' on!"

Fanny smiled again. Hoagie and Wally started their little contest, Kuki keeping time. Abby and Nigel continued to work on the tree, Nigel giving Abby a boost to hang a small bell on the top branch. Her smile widened as Nigel set her down and Abby's hand had gently brushed against his head accidentally, making Nigel blush slightly. Plus the red streak was unnoticed. And Wally? He was spinning around so wildly trying to catch those snowflakes; he bumped into a startled Kuki Sanban. He apologized, not looking at her. Kuki just giggled and gave him a push. Wally managed to keep his balance though, then gave her a cynical glare.

Over all, life couldn't have been better. Great friends, cool school, good grades, gross food, and (for fun) weird teachers. She loved where she was right now.

That's where her family life came in.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

It was 15 minutes into lunch time, and Wally was telling his part of what happened in Science class. They had been doing another experiment, which Mr. Cascini seemed to love, with chemicals for the week so far, and every time he discussed it, one of them seemed to blow up.

"Oh ma Gawd, she's so dumb!" Wally stated, referring to Victoria Parath from his Science class. "Every day of tha week so far 'er chemicals exploded in her face. Ah swear she's gunna explode 'erself one day."

Kuki laughed, "I saw her in the girl's washroom in front of mirror, picking out green globs from her hair."

Wally snorted in remembrance, "Yestaday…"

"Yup."

Nigel and Abby looked at Wally, "Was that why she was like crying and cursing in the halls with ashes all over her face today?" Nigel asked, Abby laughing beside him.

Wally laughed as well, "Yeah, weh were doing somethin' with those mini bomb thingys. Again, she messed up."

As the friends continued to talk about Tori's failed attempts to actually be good at something other than make-up, Fanny sat on the side of the table. She picked at her food with a lack of enthusiasm to their words. She was deep in thought, as noticed.

"Oh ma g…did ya see 'er on Monday?" The blonde Aussie asked, laughably excited.

Hoagie and Nigel burst out laughing at this statement, "Oh yeah, what happened to her…" Hoagie inquired hysterically, trying to control his loud laughter.

"Ah can't even explain it."

"I saw her, it wasn't that funny." Abby stated, Kuki looking at her confusingly.

Nigel looked at her, still trying his best to hold in his laugh, "Maybe for guys, it's funny."

Kuki stopped listening for a second, looking at the quiet girl sitting at the corner. She didn't even seem to be listening. All she was doing was picking at her fries with her salad fork. Her head was leaning on the back of her hand, elbow rested on the table. Kuki tried looking at her face. Her pale blue eyes gave away her depression. Showing concern, Kuki hushed his other friends from their laughter.

"Sshhh!" She hissed, waving her hand at them, not taking his eyes off of Fanny. They all instantly stopped, looking at him.

"Real noice ta interrupt." Wally stated.

She ignored his remark and spoke to Fanny, "You okay, Fanny?" she asked, quietly. The others looked at her with angst.

Fanny slowly looked up, unknowing of what was going on for a second. Eventually she realized that they noticed her tranquility. "No, no, I'm fine. Just tired from last night." She replied, quickly. She turned back to her food.

Abby, who sat beside her, placed her hand under Fanny's chin, lifting her head back up to face her. "I don't buy that." She said, removing her hand.

"Same here." Nigel added, leaning into the table.

Fanny looked back down at her fries. "Well, you might as well buy it." She said, taking one. "Cause it's the truth."

"Anything else to the story?" Wally asked, doing the same as Nigel.

The girl shrugged, "Nothing that you need to know about."

"C'mon Fanny," Kuki said, "We're your friends now. Don't you think you can trust us?"

Suddenly, she looked up. "You got it all wrong. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just…" She didn't continue, she just turned back to her food.

"Well then, why can't you tell us?" Kuki demanded again.

Fanny suddenly stood up, "Listen, I gotta go get my books." She said, grabbing her tray. "I'll see you guys after school." She didn't even bother to wait for a response. She left.

The rest of the group just watched her leave with concern, Kuki even trying to stop her. But Wally held her back, and they eventually began to talk about other stuff. It was only Hoagie who took one last glance before the red-head walked out the door.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Yeah, I know, where the heck is this story going? I'm gonna make it a little interesting sooner :P R&R even if it is boring you…lol_

**_NOTE!: Please check out my profile and look at my new story ideas. I've already started them both, but you guys gotta tell me what story to post first. I'm not sure yet. Thank you and R&R please!_**


	16. Holiday Dates

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 19: Holiday Dates

…**_Warning: Jews not permitted for this Chapter…_**

Another exciting day approached the students of Brodwell High, as the gentle snowflakes fluttered to the cold white grounds of the earth. Being teenagers, their hobbies were not building snowmen, or having snowball fights. Most of the priorities are on the indoors. Not the most joyful times, considering the school work still piling up on them every night, but that was besides the point.

On the other side of the brick walls forming the massive school, halls were decorated quite nicely and in the spirit of the holidays. Holly decorated the small corners of the walls, outlining them evenly. There was a wreath above the water fountain between the green lockers and the orange lockers. Even a few of the lockers had some nice decorations on them, prioritized by the owners of each one. On a long white sheet of paper, it contained names of all the staff and students that helped with these ornamentations. On the bottom, obviously not marked by the teachers, there was a little graffiti sign in black felt tip marker that read '_sux_'.

Everything else was quite peaceful, other than the bullies forcing Eugene his lunch money. Students that had their 5 minute break between their next class lazily wandered through the halls, mainly in pairs or groups. Two guys quickly picked off a piece of holly from the corner of the creamy white walls. Another guy with red hair and freckles and braces was blocking his locker door, which was also quite nicely decorated, as if protecting it from people out to destroy his artwork.

Nigel quietly chuckled at the red headed boy as he walked by him. Students could feel like victims in this school, which he thought negatively as. In school, 50 of why you go is to get along and socialize with your peers. And here were these kids; practically bullying their serenity out of them. He hated the predators, even if he did not know the most about them.

Shaking the thought off, Nigel Uno stepped up to his orange locker. He would have preferred red (prime colors: red, orange, and green) but he didn't mind orange. After giving the lock the combination, he pried it open. The things were so rusty; you'd learn to get annoyed of it after 4 months. Anyways, he reached in and pulled out his History textbook. January would be the last month for all his programs for the first semester. It was a good thing, because he hated History. I mean, who needed to know about the past? Especially if it's in the past? Sheesh…

He slammed his locker shut. A glance was sent to his digital watch. _11:02; _he had three minutes left. Nigel spun around to walk away from his locker. And he almost rammed into a body.

Nigel gasped and quickly stepped back. At first, he was expecting to see one of his friends, since their usually the ones who would approach him. But this was most defiantly a surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Nigel muttered, coughing.

It was a girl, to start with that. She had two pigtails braided in her reddish-orange hair, along with a yellow top with a blue skirt. She was a little on the chubby side- sorry, really on the chubby side. Kind of like Hoagie, but at least it actually suited the guy. The girl also wore thick round glasses, covering her large green eyes. She wasn't the best looking, but she looked kind of sweet.

"Hi." She said, simply and shyly.

Nigel smiled crookedly and let out a geeky nervous laugh. "Um…hey." He squeaked, fake enthusiastically. "Uh…have we met?"

The girl silly laughed. "My name's Elizabeth Devine. But my friends call me Liz. My old boyfriend called me Lizzie." She said giddily.

"Oh, well I'm Nigel. Nice to meet you Lizzie-" he paused. "Sorry…I meant Liz." He rubbed the back of his head confusingly. "Um…sorry, I'm still a little startled."

"By my good looks?" She cooed, smiling.

Hah! He would have even faked vomiting if he wasn't a good person. Instead, he smiled. "That's an answer I'd have to get back to you on." He stated. He couldn't say no, obviously. And he defiantly couldn't say yes, otherwise he'd be giving her the wrong message. She was defiantly giving _him_ the wrong message. Or maybe it was just him…

The bell rang just then. Lizzie smiled again. "Anyways, I'd love to meet up with you sometime." She said. "How about after school? Maybe by my locker?"

"Sounds great." He said, accidentally in a squeak. Goodness, this girl was practically like, _hitting_ on him. "Where's your locker?"

Lizzie- I mean Liz pointed up. "Third floor near the second water fountain. It's the one on the left, the red one." She turned around while staring over her shoulder and waving at him. "I'll see you then, Nigie."

_Nigie!_ Had anyone heard?

Nigel quickly turned the other direction and walked away swiftly. Gosh, he needed to get out of that place. _Nigie!_ What in the world was a 'Nigie'? Wow, that girl must find herself very beautiful. And so confident too. Well, at least that was good though. A high self-esteem is rather good for you. Um…in _some_ cases. Nigel suddenly felt bad for her. He really hoped nobody would bring that self-esteem down. See? He _was_ a nice person.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

A familiar tune of the xylophone played on the PA system, and then a woman's voice spoke out loud and clear, "Attention students. I'd like to bring your awareness to, as you already probably remember, the Junior Snow Ball coming up."

Cheers rang out through several rooms. Kuki even smiled.

"The dance will be taking place in the gym at seven P.M. on December twenty-third, which is the Friday after the next, for those of you who are to lazy to check your calendars," the voice of Mrs. Finch continued. "Please remember, to all those who volunteered, to bring your treats for the snack table. And everyone, also eat dinner. Supper will not be provided."

_Then what's with the treats?_ was what Wally wondered with an inner chuckle.

"Couples are allowed, only if necessary. Dressing up is also allowed, but not as if it were your prom night, please. And _please_, girls specifically, keep the outfit suitable for school grounds. Thank you, and have a good day." The PA system was shut off with a loud click.

Mr. Cascini stepped up to the front of the lab. "Okay, Grade 9s. Take out your textbook and turned to page 84 and 85. We'll take up the answers from last night's assignment." Mr. Cascini rarely used the board, which was a good thing to Kuki because it taught students how to take notes in class. Not everyone depended on the black board.

Kuki flipped open her textbook to the page, and it showed a picture of some ugly white cell with labels. On the bottom of page 85, there were a set of questions written in red. She then opened her notebook to reveal the answers hand-written neatly in blue ink.

"Please exchange your books with the person next to you, and mark the answers in either red or black pen."

Kuki handed her book to Hoagie, and he did so vise versa.

"You going to the dance with anyone?" He whispered as he took Kuki's book.

The Japanese girl shook her head side to side. "Unless somebody asks me, then no. Why are you?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Same reason as you," he replied. Then he leaned in closer to her to whisper something more private. "I wanna ask Fanny though."

Kuki almost gasped. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yup." He answered with a nod. "She's been kinda down lately, and I wanna make her feel better."

"Trust me. That's not gonna help."

Hoagie stuck his tongue out at her. "What would you know?" He muttered.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The bell rang loudly throughout the Christmas decorated school. Students rushed out of classrooms, some chatting and others just alone and dead into concentration of getting to next class on time. Fanny was neither; she walked slowly and alone. Mainly because none of her friends were in her Geography class. Plus, she had a lot on her mind about Christmas. And they weren't all good things.

The hallways were crowded entirely; she could see no one she knew. Without another glance around, she walked through the hall and looked straight ahead of her. This Christmas, she knew, would not be the merriest of them all. But she knew she would want to have a good time with them, since it wouldn't last too long for this holiday.

As soon as she was in eye contact with her red locker, which was right next to the snack machine (lucky her), her eyes were instantly met with a familiar pair. Why would those eyes be right next to her locker doors? They should be somewhere on the second floor, but they were here. Those pale blue eyes they were there, matching her own.

But why were they there? She kept asking herself that as she came closer to her locker and those blue eyes.

A smile appeared underneath those large eyes of his. "Hey Fanny," said a deep voice through the smile.

Fanny was finally at her locker, face to face with him. "Hoagie, what are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you were in Math class."

Hoagie shrugged. "Well, I got 4 minutes. I'm all ready, so I might as well wait somewhere else." For some reason, he gave her a wink. "Right?"

A sigh escaped Fanny's throat. "Whatever…" She turned to her locker and started playing with the lock.

"You know, Fanny," Hoagie started. "The others and I are…sorta worried," he suddenly began to twiddle with his fingers. "I mean, no offense or anything, but you've been acting sort of weird lately."

Her locker was swung open violently. She instantly went in. "Weird?" She demanded, tetchily.

Hoagie sighed. "Sorry about that." He mumbled. "I guess I'm not so good at words, huh…"

"Well…" She murmured. Not another word escaped her throat after that.

A cough came out of the large boy. "Um…I was actually going to ask you…" He inhaled deeply. "Are you going to the Snow Ball?"

Fanny closed her locker door with a loud bang. "No. I don't think so," she sighed.

"Why not?" Hoagie demanded quickly.

"Cause I have to stay home. My mom wants me there."

Hoagie cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just-" Fanny suddenly uttered irritably. She spun to face him directly. "Stop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Fanny?" He asked. "Just this one time. You're never with us anymore."

Fanny sighed again. "There are reasons."

Before Fanny even turned around, Hoagie grabbed her arm, unwilling to let her just walk away from their conversation. Fanny looked at his pale eyes. "Hoagie, please…"

"Will you just come for us?" He inquired, desperately. "Maybe…uh…with me?"

Fanny looked at him with shock. She did not even hear the bell for a second. "Are you asking me to be your date?" She demanded.

Hoagie did nothing but nod and give her a very weak smile.

As most girls would do to fat nerds like Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior, there would come the hurting rejection. But Fanny smiled again. "That would be great."

Hoagie almost gasped. "Really?"

She nodded and gave a stronger smile.

"Great!" He said in a squeaky voice.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Nigel's Science class didn't last as long as he had hoped. The lab went by as fast as an airplane in the air, or so it felt like. And even, as hard as he tried to pay attention in class, it was no avail. His mind was made up; he would concentrate on Liz. Or Lizzie…Liz sounded awkward. But then again, there was the boyfriend theory.

Would he see her? Would he not? Maybe he could be fashionably late and maybe she'd- Oh, what kind of guy would want to leave a girl waiting? He didn't want to make her hate him, or ruin whatever she'd felt for him all of a sudden. But still, what the heck was wrong with her? A girl that he hadn't met his whole life suddenly came up to him and started flirting with him. And she'd expected him to come to her locker after school.

And _Nigie!_

The bell rang then, signaling the end of another school day. Nervously, Nigel gathered up his Science books, making a note of Mr. Cascini's announcement about reading pages 109 to 117 for next class. He was the last one to exit the classroom, dragging down in the back of the large relieved crowd in Science. Nigel, this time and this time only, wished that the last class would go on longer than all the other classes.

Plus he liked Science. It was so interesting, and important in the nearby future. Though he knew he really wanted to go into Law. But that was besides the point at this rate. There was only one main problem right now.

Speaking of which, he was defiantly not getting what he was hoping for. There the girl stood, leaning against her locker chatting with a bunch of other girls.

Ew! Their skirts were so high. Nigel did not see what was wrong with just leaving it the old fashion length. Unless they were made like that…doubtful though. Then again, people these days do tend to try stupid new ideas for clothing (he'd seen magazine articles). The high skirts were just plain cover-up compared to Paris Hilton, or Britney Spears, or…

Sorry. I tend to ramble off when I'm not thinking about the plot anymore. Anyways, the red-head's eyes somehow managed to come in contact with Nigel's stiff standing not too far away. A smile crept onto her face, completely visible from Nigel's spot, and she waved her friends away. Nigel didn't know about any girl, but he knew that he'd feel totally offended to have somebody just wave him away like that. So not nice!

Nigel approached her, extremely slowly. "Hey." How simple is that?

"Hi Nigel." She replied, cutely. Well, struggling cuteness…

The Brit coughed purposely. That defiantly saved some time. "Um…so, is there anything you needed?"

Liz, Lizzie, Elizabeth, whatever…the girl smiled. "Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you could ask me to the Snow Ball." She giggled for no particular reason.

'_Me? Ask **you**?_' Ew…

"Um…" Nigel stuttered. "I beg your pardon?"

The red-head laughed again.

"Uh…okay, I guess…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I have no idea where this conversation is going." He muttered, half to himself, half to Miss. Flirtzy here.

"So, it's a date then!" She smiled and…pecked him on the cheek? Or did he imagine that? He felt it. But he could not remember the last time a girl kissed him at all! Other than his mother, but that was different. So, was it an image of his mind? Or did some girl Nigel had never met in his life before suddenly kiss him? Wow, this world is weird.

Nigel rubbed the back of his head again with his free hand. "Um…all right. So…"

"Why don't you pick me up at seven on Friday?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids. Tacky, dude…just tacky. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny slip of paper. "Call me, Nigel."

Nigel took it with a slightly shuttering hand. "Uh…yeah. Okay."

She giggled as she turned around. "Bye _Nigie_." She cooed with a tiny waving of her fingers and a glance over her shoulder. Then she left, arms wrapped around her books, hips swaying from side to side with each step she took.

_Nigie_ cocked an eyebrow. He lifted the slip of paper up to his level to read off of. Her flirt talk. Her phone number. Her _kiss_. All in 5 minutes of standing face to face.

"Okay…?" He mumbled, still quite dazed.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Even a bunch of snow and ice could not stop those six kids that day. For as soon as they had the chance to step outside into the cool winter breeze, their first destination was that wall. Everyday they would meet there. Of course, there were days that one or two of them could not make it because of an after-school activity or an event that brought them home early, or just home sick.

And if they'd kept a tally, they'd realize that Fanny was the one that did not show up the most.

But putting that aside, let's go back to the present.

Right at that moment, there were three teenagers seated around the area. One was seated on a stone on the foot of the wall, dressed in a thick orange jacket, dark blue mittens, and thick black boots, name? Wallabee Beatles. Another one, dressed in a thinner blue jacket with beige, furry outline on the rim of the hood and bottom, along with black boots and green gloves, sat at the edge of the wall, feet dangling off the side, name? Abigail Lincoln. The last one was another boy seated in the snowed grounds, dressed in a thick baby blue jacket and brown snow pants, along with brown shaggy old snow boots, plus a couple of orange mittens slipped on his hands, name? Hoagie Gilligan.

Snow fell gently upon the three high school students. Wally's tongue came out of his mouth as he decided to play a little game of 'catch-the-snowflakes'. "'Ey, 'oag," muffled Wally through his tongue still out of his mouth. He pulled it back in as he continued. "Come on, Ah bet ya that Ah can catch tha biggest snowflake eva'. Ya keep track, 'kay?"

Hoagie nodded lazily and watched as Wally tilted his head way back with his tongue out. He saw a snowflake land on his tongue, but didn't really keep track of it.

Ever have those times where your watching something blankly, but don't even know your watching it because your so deep in thought? That's what Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was experiencing right at this moment. It wasn't about Wallabee Beatles and the snowflakes. It was about Fanny Fulbrite and the Snow Ball.

She said _yes_! She said _yes_! She said _yes_!

That's why it looked so awkward when Hoagie suddenly smiled completely out of nowhere. At least, from Abby's point of view. Her eyebrow cocked as she watched Hoagie's expression change weirdly. "In thoughts, Hoag?" She asked.

It took about under a second to catch on to what Abby had to say. "She said yes!" He said, very suddenly. He gasped and clamped a hand over his blue frosted lips.

Abby's brow went up again. "Who said yes?"

Hoagie sighed and fell backward into the snow. "Fanny said yes…Fanny said yes…"

"Little dazed, aren't we?" The dark-skinned girl uttered.

Hoagie sat back up quickly. "But can you believe it? Fanny said yes! I can't believe I've actually got a date for-"

"You got a date with _Fanny_?" Abby demanded, quite startled. "Wow…"

"_What_!"

Abby shrugged. "Just don't see you as the…dating type. Especially with _her_."

"And what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing…just-"

"Just what? You know, I think you're just jealous that you can't find a date and I can! Besides, I think Fanny's just fine for going out with! Anybody that disagrees doesn't know the one thing about _love_!"

Abby was even more startled now. "Love?" She repeated, questionably.

Hoagie went blank for a second. Everything came out so fast; he didn't know what he was saying anymore. He already knew that usually meant that he'd just blurted out all of his feelings. So where did '_love_' fit in?

He stood up and walked away, leaving nothing but footprints leading out of the school's property.

"Ah got one! And it's _big_!" Wally suddenly screamed, completely unaware of the situation that had just taken place. Abby glared down at him, gathered a bunch of snow off the top of the wall she sat on, formed a snowball, and dropped it down towards Wally's face.

"Ow!"

A figure of a 14-year-old boy, who was dressed in a red jacket, beige scarf and cargo pants (and black boots) came running towards Abby and Wally. Trailing behind him was another figure, this time of a girl, dressed in a green jacket, black mittens and pants, and pink fuzzy boots, running behind the boy.

"Hey Nigel, hey Kuki. What's up?" Abby said. Wally was still trying to get the cold frozen water off of his face.

"Something weird!" Nigel replied, jumping onto the wall next to Abby. The snow had given them a boost, so now they could climb up from the bottom. "Some girl named Liz, or Lizzie, or whatever…she made me ask her to the dance! So now I've got a date to the Snow Ball!"

Wally stretched his arm out to Nigel, giving him a fist. "Cool! Way ta go, man!" He exclaimed. Nigel laughed and gave him the friendly guy greeting; hit fist on the top, then on the bottom.

Abby would have been friendly about the whole thing, but something different occurred. Well, not like she could ask him to the dance anyway. She was going with Kevin, as simple as that. But still, she felt that this girl that was going with him was very lucky. Kevin was great, but he was…

"So, you got a date yet, Abby?"

Abby looked at Kuki, who was now seated on the ground where Hoagie had just sat. "Yeah. Kevin."

"Oh, yeah. Kevin…" Nigel uttered under his breath.

The dark girl jumped off the wall. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I think I'll walk home today."

"I'll go with you." Nigel said quickly and jumped off the wall as well. "I have to get home early anyway."

"Bye you guys!" Kuki exclaimed, waving frantically.

The two waved goodbye and left in an instant. It was just Kuki and Wally now. All alone, with nobody watching or listening… how perfect.

"Hey, Kuki?"

Kuki turned to face the Aussie. "Yeah, Wally?"

"Um…" He murmured, slowly wiping some of the snow off of the rock he sat on. "Ah was just gonna say…if ya don't have anyone ta go with to the Snow Ball, then…well, ya know…"

Kuki grinned from ear to ear. "Really, Wally?" She inquired. "You'd go with me?"

Wally nodded. "Uh…yeah, if it's okay with you."

"Oh, I'd love that!" She stated, and stood up. "You wanna come walk home with me? My mom's not coming today."

Wally smiled and stood up. "Sure."

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: I am taking SO long on this, and I am truly sorry! I am seriously trying though, but apparently it's not hard enough. I totally hate high school! I'll try and update as fast as I can!_

_To all those ones who hate Fanny and think this is turning out to be a Fanny fic, trust me. You'll love me after this next chapter coming up._


	17. A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 19: A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

Along a slick, slippery, snow-covered sidewalk beside main street, there were two 15 year olds walking along, side by side. One was a young man in a red jacket, with beige pants and black boots, carrying on his back a red and whitish-beige backpack, plus a pair of black-lens sunglasses. Next to him was a girl in a blue thinner jacket, with regular dark blue jeans and black boots, hanging on her shoulder was a red book-bag, and placed on her head was a red hat. Slowly, they both followed the path to their homes, in complete and total silence…

Until the girl decided to speak. "So, Nigel, who was that girl anyway, other than her name?"

Nigel looked back at her. "Oh, um…I'm not sure, actually, Abby. I've never met her before. At least," his head went down in thought. "I _think_ I haven't."

"So you have a date with somebody you don't know?" Abby affirmed, debatably.

"Well…" Nigel muttered. "I wouldn't necessarily call it a 'date'." He looked at her. "More like a…um…little friendly meeting at a dance."

Abby rested her fist against her hip. "Right…" she murmured with the roll of the eyes. "Well did she _say_ it was a date?"

"Um…sorta. Yeah…"

"Thought so," Abby uttered. "Nigel, either you've met her before, or she's totally weird. Unless she's Miss. Beautiful, she's not totally weird. You must have known her before this."

"But I haven't! That's just it!"

Abby sighed. "Well, whatever. Maybe when you guys dance the night away on Friday, you can talk over it. Maybe it'll come to you."

Nigel laughed, which somehow managed to end the connection between them for a little while. The British boy coughed in a fake manner. "Um…listen. Well, since we're on the topic of the Snow Ball anyway, would it be all right if…" He froze suddenly.

"If what?" Abby inquired, looking straight into his.

"Hey, Abbs!"

Abby froze as well at the sound of that familiar voice. Slowly, incredibly slowly, she turned around towards the voice. There stood a boy, same skin tone as Abby, with dark green eyes and short black hair. He wore a brown over-sized jacket with black baggy pants, and on his back was a black and red backpack. A smile was pressed against the dark boy's lips.

"Oh," Abby sighed. "Hi, Kevin…"

He approached them both. "Hey Hun, walkin' home today?"

"No, I'm just makin' snow angels." Abby stated, sarcastically.

He laughed.

Nigel coughed uncertainly. "Um, okay Abby. I'll see you tomorrow then." He uttered with a hint of distress in his British voice.

Abby looked at him. "Oh, Nigel we can still walk home together, well…if you wanted to."

"Oh, it's okay. My house is this way anyway." He jolted a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards a narrow little street that read '_Fencerow Drive_'.

Abby nodded. "Oh…okay then, well-"

"She'll see ya tomorrow, man." Kevin finished for her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Abby looked down at the snow as he turned her around to continue walking down the slick sidewalk.

Nigel sighed. He saw Abby glance back at him. He smiled, assumingly and waved. Abby half-smiled and mouthed the word 'bye'.

_What is Abby really thinking?_ Nigel asked himself.

Life is such a mystery.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

He never knew how many good Christmas could be until tonight. Even as a rocker, he could enjoy some nice songs. Mainly, the only Christmas songs he'd ever really listened to was with his mom in the car, when she put it on 98.1 CHFI. But these songs today really got him loving the holidays.

"_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas, is you…!_" rang out Mariah Carey's voice throughout the gymnasium.

Pretty soon, the song was at end, and everybody on the dance floor settled completely. Kuki giggled as Wally almost collapsed to the floor, breathless.

"Come on, Wally. Let's go get you a drink," Kuki suggested, helping Wally in standing up.

Wally moved away from her, clutching his stomach. "Now ya can see how Ahm not tha dancin' type," he muttered as his breath began to come back to him. Kuki chuckled and pushed him off the dance floor.

"Let's hurry! We don't wanna miss the next song!" Kuki stated.

Wally sighed. "Kooks, do weh hafta dance again? Ah mean, yeuh could always dance with Abby."

"Yeah, but she's not here yet." Kuki replied. "So until she and Fanny get here, you're my dance partner." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sheesh, some date _you_ are."

"Okay! Okay! Ahm with it," Wally uttered swiftly.

Kuki smiled. The Snow ball was much fancier than she'd picture it. Girls were dressed in these elegant dresses from 'Le Chateau' or 'Fair-Weather'. Herself? She was in a nice little green frilly dress, with thin straps, and that went down to a little above her knees. She decided to put her hair in pigtails, the way Abby suggested. She'd gotten three compliments for her hair that night. Also, hanging on her shoulder was a little purple purse, a flowered button clicking it shut.

And Wally? He didn't even bother dressing up fancy. All he had on was his blue baggy jeans. But instead of an orange hoodie that he seemed to love so much, he had on a red and white blouse, along with a cute little Santa Claus hat with a bell at the end of it. Nothing special, other than the hat, but Kuki still found that he was more into the spirit than usual.

Kuki pulled out two plastic cups, handing one to Wallabee.

Wally took it. "Thanks," he said.

At the same time, they both reached for the large spoon in the punch bowl. Wally's hand ended up on top of hers. They stared at their hands for a second, and then looked up at each other. Wally was the first one to pull away quickly. "Eh, sorry…about that…"

Kuki pulled away a little slower, giggles escaping her throat. "It's okay," she replied.

"Hey you guys," said a voice. Abby showed up behind, and Kuki instantly spun around.

"Abby!" she cried out, excitedly. Her arms swung around her friend. "I knew you'd make it!" she exclaimed. She pulled away as quickly as she'd leaped onto her.

Abby smirked at the two of them. "You guys didn't get into trouble yet, did you?"

"Of course not!" Wally answered quickly. "Woit makes ya say that?" His eyes looked around the room, nervously.

Kuki laughed. "The principal told him to 'cut down on violent movement' while we were dancing."

"Woit tha crud is wrong with dancin'?" Wally demanded. "Ah mean, everyone wois dancin' loike meh! 'Ow Ahm Ah different?"

"You hit Hannah Harrison in the nose with your fist."

Wally shrugged. "So? That wois _'er_ problem!"

Abby chuckled quietly. "Sorry I asked. Anyways, so where are the others?"

"Not here yet." Wally suddenly chuckled. "Though I can't wait to catch Nigel in the 'act'."

Kuki smacked him at the stomach. "Come on, enough punch. Let's go dance again."

Wally sighed. "Do Ah hafta?"

The Japanese girl just gave him a grumble, grabbed him by the arm, and began to drag him back to the dance floor. "Come on Wallabee!" she shouted, teasingly. "Let's go dance again!" She ignored Wally's remark of something about "cruddy dances" or something like that.

Abby laughed again and leaned against the table. Her eyes wandered the room of students. The gym was filled with Christmas joy, decorations hung up on every wall. It was rather tacky though, because there was no picture of Jesus or Mary or any of the real reasons of Christmas anywhere on the walls. All there was were Santa Claus, reindeer, elves, and some awkwardly shaped Christmas tree. Set up at the corner of the gym was a real Christmas tree, yet poorly decorated. Just as it had been set up at the Halloween, there was a small snack table set up at the side of the gym, mainly Rice Krispie squares in shapes of Christmas trees, stars, and snowmen.

The music _was_ rather enjoyable for Christmas music. Like now, 'Jingle Bell Rock' was playing by some anonymous singer. But the beat was almost like modern music. Abby wasn't exactly the fan of Rap, ever since 50 Cent (he scares me…sorry to all those fans, but he's so violent) existed and was band from countries for the criminal record. She didn't mind other kinds of music though. Hip-Hop was her favorite, though, along with any types of Italian music.

She was somebody that most people could get along with quite easily, unless they were a work-a-holic. She laughed to herself at the thought.

Then that same voice from the other day made a sound from behind her.

"Abby, what's up?"

She turned around and saw him easily. He was dressed, once again, in baggy jeans and a red t-shirt, plus that same spud earring he always wore. He approached Abby with slow small steps. "My, don't you look fine tonight…" he uttered, smoothly.

It was a simple black dress reaching just above her knees, plus her red hat she seemed to always wear. Abby didn't really like long dresses, so shorter ones were the next best thing for her. Plus the hat could have gone well with her red dress, but thought that was too much red. Also, well…you know when something looks good with something else. You just do…

"Thanks, I guess…"

Kevin wrapped an arm around her again. "What? You goin' skeptical on me?"

Abby shrugged. "Maybe…"

_Yes…_

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The doors at the back of the gym were pushed open violently, and two 9th graders walked into the room. One was a little chubby, wearing a white suit with a sparkling blue bow tie, and black shiny tap-dancing shoes. On his head was a white top hat with glittery blue ribbon around it. The other one was thinner, in a purple strapless dress and matching high heels. Her curly red hair was tied back in a violet sparkly ribbon. They entered the gym, arms linked around each others.

The chubbier one turned to face her. "Hey, are you okay Fanny?" he asked the girl. "You look depressed."

"Do you always have to talk whenever you see something?" Fanny demanded, harshly.

He wasn't hurt, though. He just shrugged. "Yeah," he replied. "But I always want an explanation." He quickly stepped in front of her, stopping her from taking another step. He looked into her eyes. "Please? Just tell me what's bugging you."

Fanny stared back. "Hoagie, I-"

"Fanny! Hoagie! Over here you guys!" were the words of the sound of the girl's voice. Kuki Sanban stood on the dance floor, waving hysterically at the two teens. She danced next to Wally Beatles, who had a frown planted on his miserable face.

Hoagie sighed and looked at her, "Fanny-"

"Never mind, Hoagie," she replied. Her feet slowly dragged her away from her date and towards her two other friends.

He pulled a chair in on the side of the gym and took a seat, slowly. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head, completely and utterly confused. A whole month had passed and Fanny still wouldn't mention, or even _hint_, what was bothering her for this long. Yeah, sure, so she said that things were going on with her family like twenty times. But where was the detail in that? Who knew when he'd discover the truth…

Boy, let me tell you now that it wasn't far away.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Somewhere on the other side of the gym, two other students of Brodwell High walked in. One was male and hairless, with a red sweater and black slick pants. He was, for some reason wearing a pair of sunglasses. Beside him was a mysterious girl. She had red hair that was tied back in a form of mixed braids, and thick round glasses on her face covering her deep green eyes. Over her plump body, she wore a long green dress with yellow hearts here and there, plus a pair of green shoes to match it. Hanging off her shoulder was a yellow sparkling expensive-looking purse.

"Oh Nigel, it was _so…_nice of you to take me to this dance," said the large girl, sweetly.

Nigel nodded, looking at her with a raised brow. "Um, Liz…" he muttered. "I was going to ask you earlier. But would you mind…telling me…"

"Telling you what, Nigel?" she inquired. "Oh, and you can call me Lizzie if you like."

"Uh…okay, _Lizzie,_" Nigel corrected himself, rather confusingly. "You…don't mind if that's what your boyfriend used to call you."

Liz, or Lizzie, shooed the proposition away. "Of course not!" she replied. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Nigel sighed. "Um…why don't I tell you later? Come; let's go get something to…"

He trailed off as he looked ahead of him. There, right on the floors of the gymnasium, they were there. To a song that was unfamiliar to Nigel's ears, they danced together, slowly. The song was gentle, giving them the soft flow. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and his hand held on to hers. Her hand was on his shoulder, as she stared deeply into his eyes. He stared back. Both were unaware of Nigel's staring.

Until she turned around to a glance. He saw her staring at him. He could see the incredulousness in those honey-brown eyes of hers. He felt as if he were giving her the same look. He suddenly turned away, afraid, unsure of what he was even doing.

Abby sighed and turned back to Kevin.

Kevin was looking at her awkwardly. "What's the matter, hun?" He asked.

Her eyes swiftly went back to Nigel Uno, who now was walking the mysterious girl to the small dining table. She looked down at their steady feet moving to the music.

"Abby? Something wrong?"

Abby's eyes remained on her red shoes as she whispered, "I'm not sure."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

He felt awful. He'd asked her to the dance and all he was doing was sitting on a chair on the other side of the gym, while Fanny stood talking to Kuki and Wally. Finally, gaining up the courage, he stood up, took off his hat and placed it on his seat, and shuffled his way over to his date.

"Um…Fanny?" He uttered. Fanny looked at him, her pale blue eyes giving away her dejected look. He sighed and slowly, very slowly and shakily, reached out his hand to her. "Would you…like to dance?"

The music started then, practically draining the small chuckles escaping the Australian boy's throat. Kuki nudged him and shoved him towards toward the chairs set up at the side of the gym.

Fanny didn't notice this. All she heard was the music beginning to play gently throughout the gym. All she saw was Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. kneeling in front of her, hand stretched to her in offer. All she felt was is proposal for a dance. It was almost…soothing.

She didn't know what else to do was reach out and take his hand. Her gold bracelets made a gentle dinging sound from clattering together from the movement. But she barely heard it.

Hoagie smiled and stood up, clutching her hand softly. He unhurriedly pulled her to the dance floor with him.

She followed his steps, trying her best not to understand. She didn't want to understand. She didn't want to do what she was doing. She didn't even _want_ to do what she was doing. All she wanted was to go back and talk to Kuki and Wally. She hated the feeling of feeling small.

But Hoagie knew she wasn't small. Maybe physically, in body terms. But definitely not small inside. He knew her heart was large, and he knew she cared for the ones she loved. Hopefully, her caring was enough for her to speak her mind, whatever was on it.

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, where there were only about two or three couples dancing to the graceful music. By then, the words were being sung.

"_The fire's burning, the room's all aglow," _sang the voice. "_Outside the December wind blows…"_

"Fanny?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yeah, Hoagie?"

"Uh…well, I know I've asked this before, but…"

"_Away in the distance, the carolers sing in the snow…_"

"Is it about what's going on with me? And why I'm acting so strangely?"

Hoagie sighed and nodded. "I hate to admit it, but yes."

Fanny looked down now. "Hoagie, listen, I-"

"All I want is an explanation," Hoagie stated firmly. "I want to know…what's making you so upset. To tell you the truth…" They switched places. Now Fanny looked up, and Hoagie was looking down. "I…I don't want you to spend Christmas miserable."

"_Everybody's laughing, the world is celebrating," _Mariah Carey continued._ "Everyone is happy, except for me tonight…"_

Fanny put on a smile. "Really?"

Hoagie nodded. "I mean it…really," he said.

Fanny's smile did not last long. In a flash, the smile flipped into a frown, and her eyes were back on the floor. Hoagie looked at her, waiting for a reaction. Oh, and he got one. He saw a small drop of water. It was trickling down her check, slowly.

A tear.

"_Because…I miss you most at Christmas time. And I can't get you; get you off my mind…"_

"Oh Fanny, I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

All of a sudden, Fanny was crying freshly, tear after tear coming down her cheeks rapidly. Quiet sobs were escaping her throat. Hoagie quickly pulled her into him, her face buried in his shoulder, the tears from her eyes soaking into his white jacket. She didn't stop though. The drops of salty water just kept coming out of her eyes. Like it was uncontrollable.

"_Every other season comes along, and I'm all right. But then I miss you, most at Christmas time…_"

"Shh…" He hushed quietly, gently rubbing her back comfortably. "It's all right. It'll be fine."

"No Hoagie," Fanny uttered. She pulled her face out Hoagie's shoulder. "It's _not_. Nothing's ever going to be all right again."

"Why? What's going on?" Hoagie asked, with concern. Fanny quieted down on her sobs, so he placed a finger underneath her chin and raised her head to his level. "Please…"

Fanny slowly moved the back of her hand to her eyes and wiped them roughly. "Hoagie…"

"Please," he uttered.

"_I gaze out the window, this cold winters' night. At all of the twinkling lights…"_

She looked at him, into his deep pale blue eyes, so kind and gentle. She stiffened as she spoke. "My mother and father decided to get a divorce at the beginning of December. It was made official last week."

Hoagie didn't know what to feel just then. A divorce; one of the worst Christmas gifts given to a child from a parent. "Oh, Fanny. I'm-"

Fanny stopped him, the tears filling in her eyes once again. "Wait, Hoagie…"

"_Alone in the darkness, remembering when you were mine…_"

Hoagie paused. He was frozen. He was to hear what he'd wanted to hear for the longest time now, and he did not want to spoil that at the last moment.

A sigh escaped her throat. "Um…well my dad was given the will to have our home, since he is the rightful owner. And my grandmother has a guesthouse she's allowing my mother, my brother and I to live in."

Hoagie was happy for her. Other than the fact that her parents were divorced, he was glad that her family could settle. He'd heard her complain about her father a few times through the months. "Well…um…at least it turned out, right?"

Man, was he wrong.

"_Everybody's smiling, the whole world is rejoicing. And everyone's embracing, Except for you and I_…"

Fanny shook her head. "No…" The tears began to flow again. She looked up at him once more.

Then, she uttered the phrase that changed Hoagie's life completely.

"My grandmother lives in Ireland. We leave on New Years Eve."

She held her breath. She pulled away from his arms, and she turned her back to him. She just stood there for a second, before the tears spilled out, as if they were held in for days. And she ran off the dance floor, leaving a startled, shocked, saddened Hoagie P. Gilligan.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Kuki frowned at the sight on the dance floor.

"Kooks? You okay?"

Kuki looked at Wallabee, the frown remaining on her face. "Why do you think that's there, Wally?"

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Woi _woits_ there?"

"That," She replied, gesturing towards the dance floor. "Look…"

Wally did look, and instantly agreed. He wasn't always one to understand much, but this was completely different. He saw his friends. Nigel Uno was sitting at some table with that weird plump girl, both sharing a large plate of cookies. Though Nigel's eyes, over the rim of his sunglasses, were distressed as they stared across the gymnasium. On one end of the gym, Wally saw what Nigel was staring at. Kevin Kalbert and Abigail Lincoln dancing the night away to the music. Abigail's face showed great distraught, as if unsure of the situation she was in. On another side of the gym, Wally watched Fanny run out through the gym doors, as Hoagie watched her with a shocked and sad expression on his face.

"See?" Kuki whispered.

Wally shrugged. "Well, I guess we can't change our reactions, huh?"

Kuki sighed and rested her elbow on the table next to her, placing her head on her palm.

"It's a very Merry Christmas, Kooks."

Kuki nodded and looked at him. "Yes. A very Merry Christmas indeed," she uttered, sarcastically.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Have a Happy Holiday! Let's all wish Jesus Christ a Happy Birthday!_

**Merry Christmas!**


	18. More Than Just One Friend

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 18: More than Just One Friend

All his eyes could focus on was the blue plastic phone resting on his bed, a chord leading towards somewhere on the wall behind his dresser. All he did was stare blankly. He had been gazing for so long; it was beginning to look like it had a twin right next to it. But even though all he could see was the phone, all he could think about was what he was planning to do with it. But something was holding him back.

Hoagie had called earlier, some time around four. For the first time since the Christmas Snow ball, he'd picked up the phone and dialed her number, preparing to talk to her. But she wasn't home. Her mother had picked up and said she was out. She mentioned that she would be home by around six.

At the present time, it was six thirty approximately. She was home now. If he called, she would pick up. Unless her mother picked up and gave it to her. What would he say to her? Tomorrow, New Years Eve, she would be going to the airport. She would climb into the plane, and the plane would take off towards Ireland. And Hoagie would be sitting on his bed, mourning to himself for the sake of her. He'd hear the plane fly over his house, the airport not being too far away from his home. He'd look up at the star night sky and wonder if it was too late for anything.

It was a chance he would never want to take. His shaking hand reached for the receiver. As he pulled it off the stand, he could hear the sound of the blank phone already. As if it was calling for him to dial. He did. Dial, I mean. With his unsteady pale index finger, he hit the buttons connection to Fanny's home. After hitting the last number, being two, the phone began to ring.

He stopped himself from slamming the handset back onto the stand. After the third ring was cut short, the sound of a television came on, playing the familiar voice of Bugs Bunny blurrily. His hands were tingling as a small voice came on. "Hello?"

Hoagie seemed to relax at the sound of the voice. "Hi, Michael. Is your sister there?"

"Yeah, one sec," he uttered, lazily. Hoagie listened to little Michael's voice calling his sister's name. Then he shouted the word of the mechanism they were using to connect. The old random calling idea.

But his heart was pounding. It didn't have to pound. Fanny was his friend. You don't get nervous when you're talking to a friend. But this was different. Fanny would soon not be a friend. Soon she would be somebody that used to be a friend. He didn't want that. Because she was his first friend in such a long time.

Her regular Irish-accented voice came one. "Hello?" Why did it have to sound so not like her? She had probably just been cleaning out the rest of her room.

"Fanny…hi," he said. How low was he speaking?

He heard her sigh. "Hi Hoagie," she replied.

It was almost a one minute silence if Hoagie didn't decide to bring up his courage. "Fanny, listen. About at the Sn-"

"Hoagie, I don't wanna talk about it," she snapped.

He was almost startled. But he remembered that it was _her_ that was leaving. It was _her_ that was going to miss out. It was _her_ that should be so upset.

He heard another sigh. "If that's all you're gonna say, then I have to go. My mom needs help with her china."

"Um…" Should he stop her? Should he let her go? Should he tell her now?

"Bye, Hoagie."

The line went dead.

_Now_, it was too late.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The next day came by quickly. Hoagie never slept in. He always was the first one up, and then his mother would wake up around 10. Well, on weekends anyway. But this time, his mother was the first one up. Not that she was up earlier than usual, but he was asleep later than usual. That was very odd to anybody that knew him well. He hated wasting the day when he could be having fun. Well, he used to love sleeping in. But, not that he was in high school; he knew it wad a complete waste of the day.

Today was different, though. He wanted to waste the day. He wanted this day to go by, with his fat body still under his covers.

He was planning to fake his illness. His other friends, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, and Abby, were planning a little get-together at the Christmas tree they decorated behind that weirdly awkward giant tree. Wally had bought a bunch of fire crackers, and Kuki got a whole case of those weird sticks that when you light, sparks fly off of it. Hoagie knew it would be fun…

If only Fanny would be there.

Hoagie wished not to go. He felt as if it were betrayal. They were going to celebrate the day that Fanny would leave them. He would not betray her like that. He would mourn for her. He wanted to. He could not stand to let her go without sadness draining into his heart.

He'd done a good job in keeping his heart's promise. He stayed in bed until 2:00pm. His mother came in twice, one to check on him, and one to comment on whether he was sick or not. He didn't get out of bed though. When his mother thought he was asleep, she'd peek in with a worried expression on her face. He could see it underneath her large glasses. Then she'd shut the door, and the bedroom would be completely dark again.

But around 2:30, he was convinced otherwise, mainly from the pounding on the door.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan! Open up! This is tha police!"

Hoagie sprung out of bed. He gasped. What had he done? Was his mother getting arrested? Had he been accused of something?

More pounding occurred. "We aren't goin' ta ask ya again, young man!"

He shuffled to the door, afraid to face a bunch of guns pointing at him. "Um…give me a moment." He whispered. His hand reached for the doorknob, twisted and pulled. His eyes were wide as he peeked his head through. The look faded and he opened it wider with a sarcastic grin.

Wally raised his loud-speaker. "Ya have tha roight ta remain silent!" He lowered it and gave it a proud look. "Ma dad got et fo' me fo' Christmas. Isn't it awesomely awesome with awesomeness?"

Hoagie sighed and turned back towards his bed. "You guys, I'm not in the mood."

Abby walked into the bedroom before Wally even took a step. "Hoagie, we heard what happened." She put a hand on his shoulder. "We're so sorry."

"What do you mean, you're _sorry_?" Hoagie demanded. He pulled away from Abby's soft grip and climbed into his warm comforting bed. "She's your friend too!" The anger was suddenly taking over. He couldn't control it. Like a volcano; things just kept coming out of his mouth. Things that usually aren't meant to be said. But…these things were meant to be said.

"I mean, I bet you guys are just assuming that I need the most consoling. Why, because I met her first? Because I asked her to the dance? Well you know what? You guys are her friends! The boyfriend doesn't have to do all the work!"

He then clamped his hand over his hand over his mouth, as if it weren't too late to stop himself for what he had to say. He had hope that they did not hear that word. But of course, being the nosy ones, they heard it loud and clear. Abby even snuck on a little grin, and Wally already had on a huge one, close her teeth over her bottom lip to make it bigger.

Hoagie sighed. "I-"

"Hoagie and Fanny sittin' in a tree, K-Y-S-T-I-M-E!" Wally sang with a laugh loud bellowing laugh.

Abby slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Well I think it's sweet," she stated. "Good for you, Hoag. I knew you could do better than Victoria Parath."

Hoagie snapped up. "_Excuse_ me?"

She chuckled.

Wally quickly recovered from his aching stomach. "Well Ah say don't get yo' hope's up, man. 'Cause- OW!"

Another slap, only this time on the back of Wallabee's head. Abby looked at Hoagie. "'Hoagie, listen to _me_. Not _him_, _me_!" she affirmed. "You know you can always tell her."

"Woit's tha big deal? It's just a stupid cruddy crush, any-"

"Have you got no heart, Mister?" Abby snapped, glaring at Wally.

"Woit would ya say if Ah said 'no'?" Wally retorted.

Hoagie pulled the covers over his head. "Guys, I don't want to hear this…" he muttered. The noise was what he couldn't stand. When you're in bed throughout the day, you begin to get headaches. Coincidence? I think not!

Abby sat at the foot of Hoagie's bed. She rubbed his arm with her hand. "Oh Hoag, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do."

Right then, another knock occurred at Hoagie's door. Not as loud as Wally's banging. It was a softer knock. A familiar voice came through the wooden door. "Hoagie, open up! It's me!"

"It's obviously _you_." Wally muttered.

Abby approached the door and opened it up. She instantly saw the figure of Nigel Uno about to give another knock. Nigel gave a startled look to Abby. "Oh…you guys are already here?"

"Man, you catch on fast."

Abby gave him another slap at the back of his head. "Oh gosh, Wally, just shut up."

Nigel walked into the room, eyes on his friend in bed. He had the covers over his head, so all anyone could see was his figure lumping the covers. Plus, his eyes were slightly sticking out through the tip of the covers. But even from the tiny bit of his eyes showing, Nigel could see the distress.

"Hoagie? Are you okay?"

Wally breathed in to speak, but quickly, Abby clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I think I'm all right…" Hoagie replied, sarcastically. "I mean, really, I've never felt better in my whole entire life. I just found out that the first and closest person to a friend I've ever had is moving over a billion miles away. Plus I'm totally clueless about my child life and my brother keeps disappearing on me and my mom. And to make it even better, my mom's been acting extremely suspicious since the first day of school. Also, I got the rest of my friends bugging me about things that have nothing to do with them! Yeah! I love my life! Thanks for asking Nigel!"

It took Hoagie a moment that he had been digging himself out of his covers and glaring at his friends as he spoke his exaggerated words. He saw his friends troubled stares. Nigel had been backing up from Hoagie's bedside.

Hoagie sighed once more and lay back down. The room was hushed for a second until Abby replied to her hurting friend. "You know what Hoagie, I'm sorry. But I think the others can back me up when I say that you gotta get an attitude adjustment. Don't go rubbin' all of yo anger on us. We're only trying to help."

"Yeah!" Wally said instantly.

Abby looked at him. "You're not helping much."

"Okay…" He claimed, rolling his eyes.

"Well-" Hoagie stopped suddenly. What was he doing? All that was going on was an argument with the only friends he had now. Since Fanny was leaving, he'd realized that she was the closest person to a friend he had was Francine Fulbrite. But all along, he had a bunch more that he didn't even know were really even there for him. But they were there. And all he had to say was give them a harsh sarcastic remark. No wonder he didn't have any friends.

Wally spun on his heel, turning to leave. But Hoagie's serious voice stopped him, and Nigel from thinking to turn around.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Really, I am."

"Yeah, right…" Abby muttered, joining Wally.

"No, I'm serious now. All of what I said, I know I sounded rude."

Wally huffed.

"I…" he started slowly. Wally slowly turned around to face him. Abby looked down at the floor, still in front of the door, waiting to hear if Hoagie's explanation was worth waiting for. Nigel looked at him directly, his eyes still the same way that they were when Hoagie burst out those words at him.

"I guess I just didn't know I had more than one friend. I guess I just got excited to know that somebody actually enjoyed talking to me, laughed at some of my jokes, and made me their friend. I was blind to you guys. I shouldn't have been, because you guys are the best people I've ever known. Aside from Fanny, of course. But really, I wish I had known earlier that you guys were so awesome."

Nigel's expression changed slowly through his speech, from fright to admiration. Wally's body was fully turned now, grinning at the boy. Abby had also turned around, her arms folded, the same grin as Wally held on his face.

Another hush spread through the room for a second or two.

Wally spoke up first thing after the silence. "So ya don't remembuh?" he demanded, more cheerfully now. He jumped onto the side of Hoagie's bed. "Ya don't remembuh when we went to tha diner and ordered a gigantic, with a capital J, bowl of cheese fries?"

Hoagie chuckled. "And we argued about reasons about us getting the last cheese fry for over 15 minutes."

Wally nodded grinning. "Then tha dumb French guy with tha mustache and red and white striped apron came over. He told us to keep it down or get out of here without the last fry."

"And then…" Hoagie continued for him with a wide grin.

"You called him a 'Wascally Wabbit'."

Everybody was laughing. Hoagie laughed; laughed with spirit.

"We just want you to know Hoagie," Nigel stated, grasping Hoagie's shoulder. "We're here when you need us."

Hoagie smiled warmly. "Thank you," he whispered. He almost felt like hugging the two boys next to him. "Man, I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, buddy," Wally replied, slapping his pal on the back.

Hoagie chuckled once more before sighing another time. "Aw man, I'm so sorry about everything I said to you guys."

Abby smiled at her friends. "Love means never having to say you're sorry."

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: I know I'm taking forever to update this! But I promise once I'm done this story I'm instantly going to start putting up these other two story ideas:_

…

**Operation: LEADUH **–

Numbuh 1 is forced out of leadership by a new member and begins to feel that enduring in the KND is no value. Anyway, is it worth watching another person doing your job, living you life? Definetly not. Is his team worth staying? There may be nowhere else to turn.

**Save the Last Rose** –

Prom night was when Kuki met Keshi, also the night Wally first envied him. He has a slight bit of hope that the relationship will not last...until she accepts Keshi's proposal. Wally, depressed, decides instead of a dozen roses, he'd give her eleven.

…

_You'll love them! I hope…well R& please! This story's just about half way done!_


	19. To Bid Her Goodbye

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, hoagie/fanny (_will be proof_)

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin (_will be lots of proof_)

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 19: To Bid Her Goodbye

Her hand reached for the box, but another hand lightly slapped her own.

"Oh…Fanny, why do you have to go?" wined Kuki Sanban as the hand helped the other hand to close the box and tape it down. "I already told you that you can live with me if you like."

"And I already told you the many reasons why that's a bad idea," retorted Francine Fulbrite. She pushed the box to the side of the room where there were a bunch of other boxes. A sigh escaped her throat. "You know, I'm not so happy to be leaving _myself_. So you're not alone."

Kuki leaned back on the front of the bed. "It's just not fair! We love you! Why do you have to go?" Her tears that seemed to naturally come every five minutes, started up again.

Fanny threw her a tissue box on her uncovered bed. "It's…just going to take some getting used to, 'kay?" she uttered. "I mean, by the time you guys graduate Grade 9, you'll have forgotten all about me."

"Well, you can count on _that_ not happening."

She sat down next to her friend, cross-legged. Her arm naturally went around Kuki's shoulders. "Kuki, listen to me. Look at me."

Kuki did not apply for a second; first sniffing her tears away as much as she could. And then turned towards her friend. "I just don't see the point, Fanny. It just won't be the same without you…"

Fanny gently placed her hand on the side of Kuki's head and used her thumb to gracefully wipe away the tear coming down her cheek. "It won't be the same without you guys moreover. I don't want to leave either-"

"Then stay!" Kuki protested. The tears were coming down rashly now. "You can rent an apartment! Look, if you stay, then I'll pay salary! Wait here! I'll get the phone book!"

She was stopped. A simple clutch at her arm as she jumped put her to a stop instantly. Kuki collapsed into Fanny and began to cry. Uncontrollable sobs, like when a child has just lost their mother. Just kept coming, nothing to stop them. Not even Fanny's gentle words, or her gentle hug, and especially not her gentle tears.

If only the whole world could stop everything just then.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Radio players, television sets, party hosts, all announcing the same thing. "Hi, we're back with only 60 minutes until the new year!" "Yo, yo, yo welcome back, 1 hour 'til the big 2008!" "Is everyone read to Par-tey!" Excitement filled the streets as children with party hats and fire-crackers, and adults with kazoos and whistles partied the last 2007 night away. After all, that's what New Years is all about, right? Happiness, joy, fun, families gathering, partying, a new beginning…

Or an end.

Five teenagers, one, two, three, four, five, stood around a large nicely-decorated Christmas tree. Just as everyone else, they were preparing for the New Year. But, _unlike_ everyone else, they weren't hopping around, partying, having fun. In fact, they were the complete opposite.

Two teenagers, one in an orange jacket and the other in a green one, sat on a small bench, backs turned to each other and supporting their bodies from falling back. Another one in a red coat and white fluffy rim, sat cross-legged in the snow in front of the Christmas tree, staring at each and every ornament one at a time. Another teenager, blue jacket with beige furry rim, lay down in the snow and staring up at the stars, in wonder.

And one last one. He was in a brown jacket and wearing unusual yellow sunglasses and pilot's cap. He sat in the snow as well, but instead, his knees were pulled up underneath his chin. His eyes faced the stars, the twinkling 2007 stars, up in the dark near-midnight sky. They seemed to dance, in a small disordered pattern before him. His thoughts suddenly went to the night of December 12th. While Nigel, Kuki, Wally, and Abby had gone to see a new Christmas movie, Hoagie had surprised her with tickets to 'the Nutcracker'. She'd loved that story since she was a little girl. The stars looked like the dancers, spinning around in circles, standing on their toes.

He saw two slightly larger ones. They were side by side, sparkling the brightest out of them all. One was twinkling, rotating rays flying around it. The other, however, didn't twinkle. It was just there. No matter how long you stared at it, it wouldn't do anything for you.

Then, he named them. Without any thought, he named them in his mind. The one that twirled and sparkled would be named '_Francine 'Fanny' Fulbrite_'. And the other one? The boring and saddened one was named '_Hoagie Gilligan_' from now on.

"Woit kinda New Years party is this!" came the sudden Australian voice of the boy in the orange jacket. He was sitting up straight now, currently not requiring the support of the girl in green. "Ah mean, come on! Look at us!"

The girl in blue, lying in the soft white snow, sat up. "Well, genius, I doubt _anyone_ would be on this kind of day!" She reached behind her and began brushing the snow from the hood of her coat.

"Well so woit! It's about ta be a new year! Gimme a break! All weh're doin' is thinkin' about bad stuff! Yeah, so Fanny's leavin'! Doesn't mean weh gotta cry ova her! She's still our friend! Plus Ahm sure Fanny wants us ta be happy today! Not cryin'!"

A sniff.

Everyone seemed to turn around right at the same time. I mean _right_ at the same time. Right at the boy on the bench, knees pulled up to his chin, and a tear gently running down his small cheeks. Though his vision was blurry, his eyes remained on the twinkling star and the duller star, side by side.

The boy in red stood up and walked to his friend, leaving footprints behind him. His hand gradually, naturally, went on top of Hoagie's shoulder. "Um…Hoagie, are you gonna be okay?"

Hoagie sighed and nodded, wiping away the tear. "Yeah," he said sniffed again. "I think so." He didn't budge. His arm went back around his legs, keeping them secure.

Suddenly, as Wally seemed to speak comforting words to him apparently, Hoagie's mind hit some stuff. A bunch of information just entered his mind:

-The airport wasn't too far away from his home…

- His home wasn't too far away from where he was presently…

- The people were going to board the plane at 11:45 PM…

- The time right now was 11:12 PM…

- His feet were working…

- It was a half hour walk from here to the airport…

He smiled and jumped out of the snow. "Be right back, you guys!" he shouted as he took off towards the front of that weird gigantic tree.

"Hoagie! Where are you going!" Kuki cried out to her friend.

"Just gotta go get something!" he replied, voice faded. "Don't start the party without me you guys!"

"We won't!" Kuki yelled back to him, an understanding smile coming up.

The four-some watched as Hoagie disappeared down the road, heading south; the same direction as the airport.

Nigel looked around at his friends. "Who wants to get the party balloons out?"

Abby threw a snowball at him.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

The airport was crowded, even for New Years Eve. Surprising people were even there that night. They should have been at home, celebrating the special event. But instead they were all here; waiting to catch a plane on the last day of the year. Maybe they were there the same reason she was: to abandon their friends; to leave their worlds behind them; to start a new beginning; to crush the hearts of those who love them. Or maybe even the same reason _he_ was: to save the ones they love, and to maybe give them happiness before they leave.

Maybe…

It doesn't always matter on whether your feelings count or not. Sometimes their unconsidered, unwanted, or unnoticed. For reasons that are completely anonymous to you. It could be unpopularity, hatred, or simply no reason at all. For instance, when a girl turns a boy down, they usually only thought over how they themselves are going to feel, but don't even consider what the boy will feel like after that. They don't care if they'll be relieved, upset, depressed, anything. Unless the girl is kind, of course, since this doesn't always apply. But the drift has been gotten, I'm hoping.

On top of that, there was _one_ boy, one particular boy. Out of all the people in the whole airport, only on fourteen-year-old boy was in a rush. The young man naturally slid through the crowded persons, managing a few small shoves along the way.

His mind was set. He just focused on one thing; to get where he wanted to get. It was rather simple, really. She was _there_; he was running _to_ there; plane wasn't leaving _from_ there for a little while; he could spare a word or two before she left. It wasn't that difficult, in journey matters. But that's only if you don't consider the time factor.

Anyway, let's go back to the dialogue of the story, shall we?

…

Hoagie ran, he ran as fast as he could, sliding corners and slipping through people at every turn. A woman voice on the speaker sounded through the low-sounding airport's waiting rooms. As he came up to the rows of Cs, he stopped. It was a quick halt. He glanced up at the sign with the arrows directing in three directions; one down the left hallway, one down the right, and one continuing forward. He wasn't sure he knew what he was looking for.

Instantly, his eyes caught sight of the little booth to the left of him. He quickly turned around and rushed towards the booth. Is hands flew to the side of the platform of the booth, stopping himself from flipping right over the countertop and to the inside of the booth. Right away his breath escaped his throat along with rushed words. "Plane to Ireland! _Where_!" he demanded.

The woman at the counter, red hair and black thick-rimmed glasses and wearing a blue uniform completed with a small blue hat like the one from 'Aladdin', completely startled and confused, looked at the boy with a cocked eyebrow. "Um…down the left and turn right at the second hallway."

Hoagie didn't bother with a thank you. His feet turned him around and dragged him in the direction the lady in the uniform had suggested. More people unconcerned of the special occasion about to occur in about 15 or 20 minutes were crowding the hallways with pounds of luggage all around them. He ran through all of them, no struggle at all. Even for his over-weight thing, he managed to slip right through every single person. Maybe it was his speed, and how he just managed to run right _through_ the people.

The point was his target, which, in fact, he spotted instantly as he turned the next corner. She was in a small seat completing a row of about a dozen other little chairs similar to hers.

In the seat next to her was a slightly large woman with red hair and a few freckles and bright blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with a flowered collar, plus a black skirt with flowers on it as well, matching the collar. Beside the woman was a little boy, around the age of 8 or 9 years old. He had curly hair filling up the top of his head, freckles, and deep blue eyes, and he wore a yellow t-shirt with navy pants.

But the only sight that made him freeze was the girl, in the seat on the other side of the woman. Her red hair was tied back into a ponytail with a think orange scrunchie. She, as the woman and the little boy, had a few freckles here and there, plus a pair of radiant blue eyes that stood out of her much more clearly than the other two pairs on the other two faces. She was wearing a light grass green shirt with a large pink heart on the front of it, plus a pair of black pants. Her nose was in a small book.

Why Hoagie didn't make a move at the sight of her for a second, he did not know the least. But what he was quite thankful for was the woman's voice over the loud speakers that echoed through the room that snapped him out of Nowhere Land. The voice spoke scarce words that would take that girl and her book away from him for a long, long time.

"_All passengers scheduled for flight 7 on airplane 3C heading for Limerick, Ireland, we will be boarding now. Please have your tickets ready for the flight attendants._"

Hoagie watched, just for about five seconds or so, as Francine Fulbrite slowly closed her book in her lap, stood up, and walked with the rest of the people to the lines, staying next to her mother and brother. But even before she did, he knew she would. Why, you may ask?

Because she was leaving him behind. And he did not want to let her leave without one final good-bye.

"Fanny!" he screamed.

For a little while now, these things just seemed to slip. For instance, just the other day, his mother had come and checked on him while he was in bed. She'd asked on whether he was feeling all right or not, and he'd replied with a rude "stop bugging me, leave me alone" response. She didn't come in the rest of the day, and Hoagie had almost felt like going downstairs to apologize.

Or even the day after the Snow Ball, his brother was working on something in his bedroom for about an hour, and Hoagie burst in the door and tried to get a glimpse of it. He'd never done that before, because even though he wanted to, he knew it would cause a riot.

This was just another example, because just saying that one word caused a struggle for more than one person. And one of them was Fanny herself.

She spun around at the sound of her name. The voice, the expression…

The face.

Hoagie breathed in and slowly approached her. He actually thought he heard a squishing sound with every step underneath his feet, like from sweating so much. He kept his eyes on her. She was standing still, the crowd passed by her. Her mother and brother, Michael, turned around as well and were a little surprised to see the familiar face.

Fanny was more shocked than anybody in the world just then. "H-Hoagie?" she stuttered. Stiffly, she approached him as well. "What are you doing here?"

He stood in front of her now, getting a much clearer view of her beautiful blue eyes. "You didn't let me finish over the phone the other day."

"Fanny, come on!" Michael shouted, "or we're gonna leave you behind!"

"Just a second!" she shouted back to her brother.

Hoagie looked down and managed to sigh with his mouth closed. "Um…" he muttered. "I… don't know how to say this at all, so…"

Fanny hushed him. Her finger went to his lips. "Then can I go first?" she asked.

Hoagie seemed a bit shocked at that, but he slowly nodded.

"I can't help but think…how life would be like without you. You know how you said that I was your first friend since the seventh grade? Well, to tell you the truth, the same thing goes for me. Ever since the memory thing, I got scared. And so did all of my classmates. Nobody wanted to talk to me, saying things like 'you probably won't even know what I'm talking about'. It hurt me so bad when they laughed.

"They send me home a few times by my rotary teachers because I was making rude remarks and _acting_ like I don't know anything. They thought I was playing them, that I was making fun of them. But the truth is, I really had no clue. I was so angry at myself for not knowing. My mother seemed understanding, and my brother Michael took a little while to stop making fun of me.

"But there was only one thing I wanted I've wanted throughout the rest of my elementary. It was to find somebody that I could relate to. And even if I couldn't, at least somebody who could actually understand. And when I met you…" She looked straight into his eyes now. "I was so happy, and I mean _happy_, that there was actually somebody that understood me. That knew what it was like to be…confused and frightened."

The tears he always dreaded came, and she tilted her head down when she finished. He'd been watching those tears while she spoke. But on the other hand, he'd heard, and understood, exactly every word she's spoken.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he whispered.

Fanny sniffed and looked up. "I…I was just so happy," she spoke in a soft voice. The tears were still coming.

"Come here," Hoagie whispered. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

Fanny didn't pull away, didn't even try. Didn't want to, because she knew what it would do for her. Comfort; something she hadn't had since the Snow Ball. And that was what she'd always wanted, but never got. Not even from her mother.

She let the tears flow, soaking Hoagie's jacket, which by the way he still had on. Hoagie didn't mind. He didn't even like the jacket. It was his birthday present from his grandmother, when she'd claimed "I told you I'm a nice person". He almost laughed at the memory. But that was completely besides the point.

"_All passengers scheduled for flight 7 on airplane 3C heading for Limerick, Ireland, this is your final call._"

"Come on, Fanny!" they heard a call from behind them. Hoagie looked up. He could not see Fanny's brother, Michael, mainly from the fact that he and his mother had already gone inside and were waiting for her.

Tears still coming, Hoagie gently and slowly pulled her away from him. He looked into her watering eyes, facing the ground. He almost wanted to kiss her…

"You have to go now. But before you do," he slipped his curved index finger underneath her chin and gradually pushed her head up. She now faced him directly. The tears were still there. Hoagie had begun his very own.

"I want you to know that whenever you're angry, upset, depressed, stressed, anytime you're feeling bad, you can always talk to me. Even though we won't see each other face to face, I'm still there. You can write, you can call, you can e-mail, anything. But most importantly,"

He moved in. "I want you to know that I love you. More than anybody in the world."

Her heavy breathing stopped with a sudden sharp breath. She instantly saw something in his eyes that she never saw before. A small glint appeared, just as he'd finished speaking. In her mind, it was hope. Hope from him to her. He wanted something from her. He wanted her to tell him something. What did he really want her to say?

_Well, duh! He wants me to say I love you too!_ she shouted to herself in her head. _Do I love him too?_

She heard him sigh. "I understand," a mutter came.

Fanny looked up at him. "What…?"

"I knew you didn't love me. I thought you did at first! The reason I asked you to a dance was because I actually thought that somebody as great as you could like somebody as dorky as me!"

Fanny smiled, and moved in closer to Hoagie.

Hoagie didn't notice, except continued. "I mean just think I could have fallen for somebody just like me! But no… it had to be somebody smart and kind and beautiful and-"

He was stopped. Not by words, not by a hush, and not by a finger pressed against his lips. But by something else. Something deep and compassionate and relaxing and beautiful. Something being pressed against his very own lips.

Fanny's.

It felt like centuries could pass them by. Now I'm sure that there's a few of you that may be thinking 'Wow, they make it sound so wonderful even though it's not'. Well, Hoagie P. Gilligan and Francine Fulbrite are here to prove you _completely_ wrong. When you experience something like this, from the one you know you truly will love and didn't know until now, then your whole life changes. Believe them; they know.

"Fanny!" came Michael's voice from the hallway.

Fanny pulled away; from his lips, from his arms, from him. "Goodbye, Hoagie Gilligan."

Then she turned and ran towards the boarding of the plane.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Nigel jumped up off where he was sitting. "You guys! 20 seconds!"

Everybody in the snow around the Christmas tree quickly joined together.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Kuki squealed. She put her New Year blowing thingy between her teeth and blew it at Wally's face. Wally whined and waved the thing away.

"Everybody!" Hoagie called.

The four teenagers turned to him.

"Let's give this one out to Fanny Fulbrite!" he shouted.

"Right!" Abby agreed, "To Fanny!"

"To Fanny!" everyone cheered.

"Ten seconds!" Nigel called again.

"NINE!" everyone screamed.

Kuki jumped up in the air with an independent screech.

"EIGHT!

"SEVEN!

"SIX!

"FIVE!

"FOUR!

"THREE!

"TWO!

"ONE!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everybody in the snow began to jump around. Nigel, who quickly fell to the ground, quickly lit a match and set the little string on a red rocket on fire, doing the same thing to a bunch of others. The rockets all flew up, on by one, side by side.

…

The plane was speeding now, being sure to be caught by the police if it were an automobile. But it wasn't. The plane was supposed to go fast. It was to help the plane take off, so it could take away the fellow citizens of America away from their family and friends.

But Fanny was happy. Not because she was leaving America. However because she'd just experienced a moment of a life time.

The plane took off. She clutched on to the armrests as tight as she could. People had a hard time sitting up, looking around. Most of them just kept their eyes closed. But not Fanny.

Because she was one of the only ones who saw lights. Colorful ones filling the sky, somehow all in the same area. It filled joy in the sky. Somehow, Fanny knew exactly who was sending them.

"Goodbye…"

…

"Goodbye…"

Wally put a hand on his shoulder as the others continued to jump around happily. The two boys, Hoagie and Wally, stared up into the colorful noisy sky. A plane and fireworks, connecting the most ironic event occurring for the longest time.

"Think it, mate," he shouted over the noise. "Ya two only knew each other fo' 'bout four months and ya fall in love. Woits that all 'bout?"

Hoagie sniffed. _Hoagie Gilligan_, the dull star, was sparkling, just like its companion star, _Fanny Fulbrite_.

He sighed and looked at his friend with a smile. "Don't ask me."

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Phew! Done another chapter. Sorry it's taking long. Now Fanny's not in the story anymore. Well she is, but not one of the main characters anymore. Just thought I'd tell you. We will see her again later on though! Count on it! Now it's just the five members of Sector V on their scary quest through High School._


	20. Exams

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, **hoagie/OC_ (coming soon)_**

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. Yet some people won't accept this. Join them as they face the many attempts to have them destroyed or separated once again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 20: Exams

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Abby rammed the back of her dark hand at Kuki's arm. "Kuki, calm down!"

Kuki looked at her with mysterious horror. "What?" she murmured, wide-eyed. "It sounds kinda scary…"

"Not shrilling scream scary," Nigel protested, rubbing his ear.

Round they all sat, the large clock behind them hanging on the wall read 12:56 PM. The lunchroom was crowded today for some reason. It was probably because it was 'Chili Cheese Fries' week. Well, who could blame them? But aside from the crowdedness in the large cafeteria and the menu for the day, everything was pretty much the same. Except for one thing…

It was only _five_ teenagers at the lunch table with them.

And another thing…

Nigel picked up the sheet in front of him. "So what days are your exams, Hoag?"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

This time, Abby clamped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Okay, Kuki, breathe…"

Hoagie laughed and picked up his own sheet of paper. "Um…two of them are on Wednesday, and the other two are on Friday.

"Ugh! Lucky you." Nigel uttered. "You get three days off of school after that."

"Serious?" He picked up his form and scanned it once more. "Sweet!"

"How 'bout you, Nigel?" Abby asked, slowly removing her hand from Kuki's mouth.

"One on Tuesday, two on Wednesday, and then one on Friday."

"Oh, so you get…" Abby paused for a moment. "Three days off."

"HAH!" Nigel exclaimed to Hoagie. Hoagie chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well you guys got it lucky. I got three exams all on Thursday and then one on Friday," Abby uttered, disappoint in her eyes falling over her slip of paper.

"No, that's a good thing! You get three days off as well," Nigel claimed.

"Yeah, but now Wednesday is gonna suck for me because I gotta study extra hard for _three_ tests!"

"I wouldn't mind. I mean, getting it over with…"

"Well why don't you do them for me then?" Abby suggested, crossing an eyebrow at Nigel.

"Me? Naw…I'm perfectly fine. Thank you very much for the offer."

"I didn't even know you could have three exams in one day," Hoagie muttered. He snatched Abby's form away and scanned it.

Abby grabbed it back instantly. "Well now you do."

"Hey guys? Woit does 'AE6' mean?" Wally asked, staring at his paper awkwardly.

Nigel took his friend's paper out of his hands. He looked at it. "What in the world are you reading?"

"Right at tha bottom! Don't ya see it?"

Abby pulled the sheet closer to her so both her and Nigel could look at it. It took a second to find it. Finally they did.

"That's the teacher's part of the form, you bum-head!"

"Well it's probably code fo' 'Kill Wallabee Beatles'…" Wally muttered, mysteriously.

"Or it could be code for 'be easy on this guy, he's a total moron'." Abby retorted.

Wally snatched his form back, then stuck out his tongue out at her. "Sticks and rocks will break my bones, but letters won't hurt meh!" he sang.

"Kooks, you okay to talk about them now?" Hoagie asked Kuki, turning towards her.

Kuki laughed and nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay good, so when are your exams?" Nigel quickly plugged his ears just as he spoke. But nothing seemed to come out of Kuki's mouth. He sighed with relief and sat up straight.

"Um…" Kuki pulled the sheet up so she could get a better view of it. "One on Tuesday, one of Wednesday, and two on Friday."

"Sheesh…Friday's our unlucky day," Wally muttered.

Abby nodded. "Tell me about it."

The first bell rang, just then, the sound of the loud bell echoing through the walls of the cafeteria. It was only then that the five teenagers realized that everybody else on they're lunch break had already cleared out of the room. Well, almost everybody.

"Hey Nigel!"

Nigel sunk in his bench spot. "Crud…"

Wally stared ahead. "That girl's still afta' ye?" he asked, surprised.

Nigel groaned and nodded.

"You better tell her off before she gets too into it," Hoagie explained. "She'll get the wrong message."

"She got the wrong message when he agreed to take her to the Snow Ball," Abby argued.

"Yeah, but now it's going in too deep," Hoagie added.

Nigel suddenly pushed his lunch tray away from him and stood up. "I'm going to go," he said. He grabbed his tray and stepped over the bench he sat on.

"Come on Nigel, Ah can take 'er, if it's that bad!"

"It's not that, Wallabee," Nigel replied.

The group almost gasped after him as he turned and walked towards Lizzie. First of all, he'd never called Wally 'Wallabee'. It was always Wally. And if anyone _did_ call him Wally, then he'd get angry and…well, let's just say that Wally plus angry equals trouble.

And another thing: What else could it be? Why did he not tell her that…he wasn't interested?

Was he?

…**tndTNDtnd…**

_Kuki's POV_

I walked into the brown, dull classroom, my books clutched tightly at her chest. This would be the last review before the…the…exams! But there was no time for mourning. When there's a big test that takes up like more than 50 of your grade, there has to be less panic, and more study. It's just a temporary rule. But let me tell you now…it feels so good once you finish the exams! It's like removing a gigantic bean bag off of your head! Plus it's better than the weekend, those days you get off of school. Because on weekends you have homework to worry about. Those days off of school? Nothing. Ditto. Heaven.

I took a seat at the small desk facing the front of the room. On the board, there was white writing that read 'Please take this time to review your notes'. I was never one to disobey the rules. Mr. Gorling was a pretty good teacher. Although he was too memorizing for his own good, he was a great teacher. Probably because his study guides practically give the whole test away.

Just then, Wallabee Beatles walked into the classroom, carrying only one English textbook. His face had a hard expression.

"Wally, where are the rest if your things?" I demanded right off the back as he took a seat next to her. "Mr. Gorling said to bring all of our notes." _Why did some students have to be so…weird?_

Wally sighed. "Kuki," Wally muttered. "Ya should know meh by now."

The bell rang right about then. I chose to ignore Wally. It was his problem. He didn't have to study if he didn't want to. Exams…whatever. Who cares, right? Who needs to pass a little test? It doesn't matter if there's a silly exam that judges you on whether you pass a subject or not. Am I right?

Very wrong. If there's one test you have to study for, keep in mind that it is this very exam. Not to say that you shouldn't study for all other smaller tests. The exam isn't 100 of your mark (thank goodness).

"All right, class. Let me go over your study guide."

_Yes! Cheat notes!_ Like I mentioned before, Mr. Gorling's study guides practically give the whole test away.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Tuesday came pretty quickly. Abby had done nothing all week so far but study, study, study. And I mean _nothing_. Well, except for meals and sleep.

Abby has some pretty good advice for you about studying for exams.

_Abigail's POV_

First of all, when you have your end-of-the-semester exams coming up, do you really want to spend all that valuable study time watching television, or on the phone, or on MSN or anything like that. I know I wouldn't. You begin to feel very useless. Then, you get into the habit of not studying and then you fail. Or close to fail.

All I'm saying is that don't close your textbook. During the week of the exam, just don't close that darn textbook. You can take lots and lots of breaks the week before, but still study every once in a while.

On the week of the exam, go up to your bedroom, take some cookies and milk with you as well, sit on your bed, open up your textbook _and_ your notebook, (Keep in mind that you need the notebook…some things on the exam aren't always in the textbook).

During class, be sure to take some good notes. And I don't mean the month of the exam. I mean throughout the entire five months of the semester. Believe me; they always come in good use.

When you spend a whole day studying, congratulate yourself. First of all, your parents will be very proud of you, which is always good. Second, you'll feel good and confident about yourself. And third, you'll do really well on the exam and then you'll graduate from Princeton or Harvard. Keep dreaming…

Any questions?

_Normal POV_

Abigail sat in her bedroom, laying on top of her blue-covered bed. Her nose was in a Geography textbook, reading every single sentence. Cookies and milk had been placed on her countertop a while ago by her father, but Abby wouldn't dare to take her mind off of the words in the pages.

She'd been in her bedroom for about four hours now, excluding while she was asleep. At eight o'clock in the morning, the alarm clock rang; she got out of bed, went down for breakfast, and then ran back up with her books. After all, it was a day off of school today. Why waste it sleeping when she could be studying?

When Abby first found out that she'd be having a Geography exam, a Math exam, and Religion exam all in one day, she instantly knew that she would not be getting any sleep on Wednesday night.

Her mind pictured Nigel in that room having his math exam. And Kuki and Wally were most likely having their English exams right about then. She could just see Wally now, chewing on his pencil, staring at the paper like it was a colourful rock. And Kuki and Nigel were just flying through it as if it were a sixth grade assessment. And there was Hoagie and Abigail were at home, doing nothing but reading.

Hoagie was pretty dedicated. Plus he was, well, a 'nerd'. She didn't mind, though. In fact, she admired nerds. Not in love with them, but they were so dedicated to their future that she expected them to become successful business men; make a scientific discovery; cure cancer, or something like that. And the people who presently thought of themselves as popular, or don't care about school, or make fun of the nerds; well, lets just say that someday they'll be working for the nerds.

Eventually, she reached the end of her textbook once again. She managed to read every single page, nonstop. _Okay, so, so far I know that 'cultural diffusion' is the spread of ideas…from one culture to another. It represents the technological advancements of one culture to be represented by another. Okay, and 'assimilation' is when a person tries to be more like another for the sake of their immigration._

She felt that she knew a lot by now. Instantly, she opened up her textbook to the first page and began reading once again. She hadn't even finished the first sentence when the phone rang.

"Abby? It's Hoagie. Can you come over for a minute?" she head a voice say over her cordless.

Her eyebrow quirked slightly. "Why?"

"Just come, please?"

"I'm studying, Hoagie. Can't it wait?"

"Seriously; it's important."

Abby sighed. "All right, fine. But this better be good."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

_Nigel's POV_

Wow, you'll never believe how easy a math exam is when you understand the formulas and all that junk. If you think about it, a math test is the easiest test to do well on out of all. Well, except for…actually, no, for me it's pretty much the easiest. You know why? Well, in Science, History, English, Religion, etcetera, you have to know all these dates and definitions and junk. Am I right? Well, in math, all you have to do is understand the formula, and maybe here and there they could ask you for mathematical definitions and terms. Still, though, math is the easiest exam to prepare for. Keep that in mind. Don't waste all your valuable study time on math. Concentrate on other things such as History dates, English definitions, Science facts, etcetera.

Remember that.

_Kuki's POV_

I can tell you now, that if you study, you'll fly right through these exams. Don't do that though. Be sure to take your time. You've got one hundred and twenty minutes. Well, that's how much time we've got for our exams here in Brodwell. English exams are kind of cool. And interesting. I can't say much about them, because it depends on what you're studying. All I've got to say that every minute of my endless studying has paid off. Don't stress yourself out though. Feel confident, and not so stressed that soon your face is covered with zits, (by the way, stress causes pimples. So I laugh at the stressed ones). Just make sure you understand what you are doing. Want to know how? On each page you turn to in the textbook, see if you just take one glance at the title on each section then point out each of the important points of each section. But that's for subjects like History and Geography. In English, Science, etcetera, just use your notes that you hopefully took in class.

Hope that helps you out a little bit. On to this scary, simple, zit-causing test.

_Wallabee's POV_

Oh, crud…

You do not want to be me.

Honest to everything that is good, you do not want to be me right this very second.

I look at Kuki. She's practically smiling! How can she be _smiling_? I'm freaking out here!

Why are you still here? Get out of my face! I have to get this question! I have to concentrate!

But before you go, what is an "alliteration"? Oh, and do you know the word "oxymoron"?

I am so clued out. You people better study or else…_this_ will happen to you. And you do not want _this_ to happen to you. Believe me; I've been there, done that, there right now…

Don't want to be here ever again.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

_Normal POV_

Hoagie was in his small bedroom, his health notebook on one side of his bed. He sat, cross-legged, on the floor. There was a yellow and orange-striped shoe box resting in front of him. It was not open. But on the lid, there was writing in black marker. It read, "My Old Stuff". There were letters that were written improperly, so he suspected that it was from when he was little. But how little?

He heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Instincts told him who it was. Soon, she began here way up the flight of stairs. There was a knock at his bedroom door as the footsteps quieted down.

"Come in," he said loudly.

Abby walked into the bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what do ya want?"

Hoagie moved back a little bit, motioning for her to sit down.

Abby sighed and sat, cross-legged, in front of him. "What is it?"

He looked down at his box, then back up at her. "Well, you know how a long while ago, we were curious on why we all couldn't remember our childhood?"

Abby's attitude changed, and he could tell. Her eyebrows went up and her lips tightened.

"Yeah, I remember."

He looked back down at the box and this time kept his eyes on them. "Check this out." He lifted the lid for her to see what was inside.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: Took forever for me to update, right? I know, and I am incredibly sorry. But now that the end of the school year is coming up, I've got some more free time on my hands. Please don't be angry at me. I love KND too much to be hated by KND fans._

_I hoped you learned some stuff about exams from this chapter. Sorry if I sound so informal. Hope that's not bugging you._

_So what's in the box? Find out next chapter!_


	21. Discoveries

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romances: wally/kuki, nigel/abby, **hoagie/OC_ (coming soon)_**

Triangles: wally/kuki/mike, nigel/abby/kevin

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again. (High school facts included)

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 21: Discoveries

The bell rang, ending second period. Almost everybody in room #108 had finished their English exams. Most of them had left the room a lot earlier than they had the chance to. Kuki thought differently though. She knew that you should keep even your finished test with you, check over it a billion times, and then when you are asked to hand it in, you may hand it in. That was another confidence matter.

Mr. Gorling stood and the sound of the bell, "Class, please place your papers on my desk in a neat pile, completed or not of the test." Mr. Gorling had an issue with neatness. It was always, "Please class, stand in a neat line," or, "Put your school supplies neatly in front of you," and stuff like that. Kuki had learned that his favorite phrase was, "Neat."

The Japanese girl stood up off of her chair with her sheets. Once reaching the front of the room, while walking keeping her eyes on her answers, she placed her test in the tall pile that had now became of Mr. Gorling's desk.

Only some teachers like some students, and some teachers don't like some students. Kuki had managed to get on her English teacher's good side. That was a good thing because that way, if you actually get a 79 on your mid-term or finals, he can actually boost you up to an 80. But not all teachers; just the dumb ones. Don't believe me? Ask Abigail's friend, Keisha.

Mr. Gorling smiled at Kuki. "How did you find the test, Ms. Sanban?"

"Hard," Kuki replied with a small laugh.

Mr. Gorling laughed with her. Man, Kuki just _loved_ making friends with teachers. Mr. Gorling was a nice guy. To her, anyway.

The English teacher glanced over Kuki's shoulder to see Wallabee and another boy named Yumyum Chim at their desks, still working on their tests. While Yumyum was taking his time in checking over his answers, Wallabee was frantically trying to finish up the last page.

Just as Yumyum stood up, Mr. Gorling spoke. "Mr. Beatles?"

Wally jumped at the sound of his voice. Kuki giggled and began her way towards the door. Yumyum handed in his test, chin held high. (Get it? Chin as in his last name? Chin as in…never mind.)

He stood up. "Ahm almost done, Mr. Gorling," he stuttered, bending over to his desk, frantically finishing off one more question. He still could not put his finger on what "oxymoron" meant. Bu he knew better than to leave a line blank. Everything must be filled out. So he wrote, "An Oxymoron is two words that…" Wait a minute. Why do you care?

The Aussie placed the test on Mr. Gorling's pile, slightly angled from the actual neat pile. The teacher snarled slightly, fixing it to match the pattern of other examination papers.

Kuki chuckled again, this time quickly snatching Wally's arm and pulling him out of the room.

Once they were a far distance down the hall from Mr. Gorling's room, Kuki looked at Wally with a humorous smile. Wally looked back at her. "Woit?" he demanded, fixing his backpack so the straps were properly sitting on his shoulders.

"You are insane, you know that?"

"'Ow am Ah insane?" he asked again. "Ah wois freaking out in that room. Seriously, Ah had trouble breathin'."

Kuki giggled. "I told you to study twenty-four seven, but _no_…you decide to…well, to not study twenty-four seven."

"Ah wois positive about _most_ of the answers!" he retorted. "Ah just didn't know a few of 'em."

"Of course you didn't. Its important that you take notes, Wally."

"Dun worry, Ah got tha next exam. Ah studied more fo' Science than Ah did anythin' else."

"Good lock with that."

Nigel ran up from behind them, up next to the short blonde boy. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Hey, Nigel! I sailed through it. You?"

"Same. Math is a piece of cake."

"Yeah, we English fo' meh is a piece of bomb pie."

"I like pie," Kuki giggled to herself.

The three children turned a corner. The halls were packed with energized or frustrated teenagers. Nigel was certain that all of them were talking about how their exams went. He calculated, being the math geek, that about 99.5 of the students would bring up something about the exam. The 0.1 were the ones saying, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"So, woit ahr weh doin' tonight?" Wally asked. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that, _Wallabee,_" Kuki responded, practically glaring at him. "You've got that Science exam to worry about."

Nigel shrugged. "I'm done for the day. Tomorrow's our Religion test, Kooks."

"Oh my gosh, I know!" Kuki shrieked, excitedly. "That test is going to be a breeze. I'm so sure of it. Like, completely."

"Well somebody's ova'-confidentin' themselves," Wally responded, rolling his eyes.

"You are so not going to pass English. What on earth does confidenting mean?" Kuki chuckled.

"Woiteva'. So if yeuh're so smart, tell meh woit "oxymoron" means!"

Kuki cleared her throat. "An oxymoron is a figure of speech that combines two normally contradictory terms to make a point."

"Ah _knew_ et!" Wally exclaimed, raising his fist. To think that if he hadn't filled in that question, he would have got it wrong. "Except Ah used smaller words…"

Nigel glanced at the clock on the wall just beside him. "You better get moving, Wally," he said. "Your exam starts in about 5 minutes."

"No, actually, it starts at 4th period," Wally responded, and Nigel made an 'O' shape with his lips. "Einstein…"

Just then, a ring tone came loud, playing the familiar tune of "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. Kuki pulled out her metallic pink with green-lining cell phone from her backpack. Nigel and Wally just looked at her, awkwardly. She smiled, "What? I like this song." She flipped it open, and the song stopped. "Hello?"

Nigel rolled his eyes, and Wally just laughed. They continued to walk as she listened. "What's the big emergency?" she listened again. "Okay, okay, we'll come over now."

"Woit's wrong?" Wally asked, as Kuki pushed end and flipped shut her cell.

She looked at them, cocking her eyebrow. "Abby says to come to Hoagie's home quickly. She didn't tell me why, but she says that it's important."

"Well, now at least we have something to do. I hope everything's all right."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Hoagie, for the second time that day, took off the lid to the box labeled 'My Old Stuff.'

Five young adults leaned in to look at the contents inside the box. "Woit is all that junk?" he demanded. "Cause et looks like yo stuff from when ya were a kid, which is pretty useless since weh didn't know ya as a kid."

He would have rambled on if Nigel hadn't whacked him in the stomach, and Abigail hadn't smacked him at the back of his head.

"I found it in the basement," Hoagie responded. "I was looking for some blueprint paper, and when I checked underneath his bed, I found this box."

"So et's yeur stuff?" Kuki flicked his ear. "Ow!"

"Look." Hoagie took out a small toy plane, and laid it on the ground carefully. It looked over 3 years old, all rusty. Then, he pulled out a pack of Yipper cards wrapped in an elastic.

Wally picked up the cards. "Cool! Ah haven't seen these kinds of things in ages!"

The chubby boy continued pulling things out of the box. There was a watch that had stopped working, but was using a small pencil as the big hand and a bulletin board pin as the little hand. The wristband was made with measuring tape.

"Whoa," Nigel laughed and picked up the watch. "You made a lot of cool stuff, Hoag."

Hoagie shrugged unknowingly. "But that's not the scary part."

Even though there were so many other contents in the cardboard box, Hoagie pulled out one piece of paper, and one photograph, a paperclip holding them together. Hoagie pulled them off of each other. He stared at the piece of paper as he handed the others the photograph.

The four teenagers stared at the picture, examining it, making sure they saw right. It was of five children on a wooden balcony. But they all looked awfully familiar.

Wally stuttered his words, "T-that's me." He pointed at a boy holding out a Popsicle to a little girl.

"And, that's me," Kuki whispered and pointed to the girl Wally was handing the Popsicle to.

Abby looked up. "Hoagie, you didn't show me this."

"I know. When you went to call Kuki, I found it at the bottom, right underneath that golf ball with the face of that weird-looking guy on it." He turned his eyes back to the sheet of paper he was reading.

"Look at me," Nigel murmured. He observed the bald boy holding a hamburger, smiling. "I haven't changed one bit. And that's got to be you, Abby." He pointed at the dark-skinned girl behind him, holding a milkshake.

Kuki giggled. "And that's Hoagie, in the tree."

"But, I don't understand," Abby muttered. "Why are we all together?"

"Et's definitely got ta have somethin' ta do with tha fact that weh dun remember anythin'."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"No _duh_, Wally," Nigel exclaimed. "So, how are we going to figure this out?"

"I asked my dad once," Kuki pointed out. "He told me that the doctor said that-"

"You were suffering from head trauma?"

Kuki, along with everybody else, looked at Hoagie. "Yeah, exactly!" She paused. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?"

"That's what my mother told me, too," Nigel explained. Abigail nodded, as in to say, "My father told me that too," but not out loud.

Wally cocked an eyebrow, "Woi would weh all suffer from tha same thing?"

"Obviously we used to all be friends or something," Abby pointed out. "Something must have happed to all of us. Like a car accident or something?"

Nigel nodded. "She's right. We've got to research this. This isn't normal."

"Guys, you haven't seen the weirdest part yet," Hoagie added. He handed them the slip of paper. Nigel took it and stared at the small roughly printed words on the paper. The British boy read the words out loud:

"_To Hoagie Gilligan,_

_You are probably reading this and most likely have no idea what all this stuff is. But I snuck this note to remind you that these are, actually, all of your things. I'm not allowed to tell you much, but I can tell you this. You were a Kids Next Door operative until you were 13, which is when you got decommissioned, meaning that you got_…'_brainwashed'_?"

Nigel tilted his head, and looked at his friend Hoagie, as did the rest of them. Hoagie waved his hand. "Keep going."

Nigel continued. "_You have to look for four other people: Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Abigail Lincoln. They might be able to help you figure this all out. Just believe me, and you'll figure out a lot of things. That's all I can say. Goodbye and good luck._

_Signed,  
Numbuh 2._"

"That's insane, Hoagie," Kuki said. "How is this even possible? Who is Numbuh 2, anyway?"

"And woit tha crud is 'decommissionin''? Woi would someone wanna brainwash us?"

Nigel looked up. "Wait a minute," he said quickly. "Kids Next Door is kind of like an acronym for that big plank at the top of your brother's treehouse."

"Hey, your right," Hoagie pointed out.

"You should ask Tommy about this, Hoag. Seems like he knows more than you think," Abby suggested.

Hoagie shrugged. "I guess. Plus he does act really nervous about it anytime I ask him questions about him."

Wally checked his watch with a glace. "Well, Ah got 15 minutes ta walk back ta school, and give ma'self time fo' some last minute studyin'."

"Yeah, you better get going," Kuki included. "Plus I gotta get going. I told my mom and dad that I would come straight home."

"Sure thing. I have to go too," Abby added.

Nigel stood up. "Why don't we all go, and then after exams we can discuss this later?"

Everybody agreed to the idea. They concluded that Saturday will be the day they meet at Nigel's home with the box.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_GF: Took me long enough to update, didn't it? I apologize for such a long wait. I've been working on Operation: LEADUH. I'm on the 8th chapter and still not even quarter way done with that story. Ah well, I'll try and continue with updating this one as fast as I can._

_R&R, if you don't mind._


	22. The Bitter End of January

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: Wally/Kuki, Nigel/Abby, Hoagie/OC_ (You'll find out soon)_

Triangles: Wally/Kuki/Mike, Nigel/Abby/Kevin

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again.

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 22: The Bitter End of January

"I'm _free_!" Wally shrieked happily as he stepped out the front doors of the school, hands held high in the air.

Hoagie stepped out with him. "Me _too_!" he exclaimed, copying his Australian friend in gesture.

"Wow, I don't believe it," Nigel stated in deliberate ignorance of his two male companions still attempting to feel the lovely winter breeze against their enlightened faces and minds. He walked between Kuki and Abby right past them. "No more Mrs. Johnson."

"And no more Mr. Lacy and his lifelessness," Abby added.

"Hey, don't laugh," Wally affirmed after catching up with his friends. "I have 'em next semester, second period."

Hoagie nodded from the other side of Kuki. "Same here."

The second period Geography students exchanged a high-five.

"Yeah, you're happy now," she confirmed. "Wait until Thursday."

"They should give us at least a week off," Kuki whined. "Why can't they just start next Monday?"

"We're lucky enough to get at least three days off."

The five ninth graders stopped just before the driveway filled with cars full of parents awaiting their glorified children's arrival. A crowd of high school students filled the front of the school, clothed warmly in winter jackets, waiting for their specific parents. The cement on the ground was covered in a thick layer of ice in certain spots while a gentle snow fall graciously floated down towards them.

Nigel watched a cloud appear before his eyes as he breathed out harshly. "It's so cold."

"And yet, you're wearing summer sunglasses," Hoagie concluded. "Why the heck do you wear those things all the time?"

"Well, they're prescription." Nigel slipped them off. "And I look really nerdy with the ones I wear in school."

"What did you take as an extra?" Kuki asked, changing the subject.

"Who? Me?" She nodded. "Um…Oh yeah, Drama."

"Seriously?" Abby inquired, practically baffled.

Kuki looked at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"Honestly, I pictured him as more of a Business type of guy. You know, all serious and dull."

"Hey," Nigel and Hoagie declared.

"Why are you insulted?" Wally asked, referring to Hoagie.

"Because I took Business."

"Really?" Kuki seemed more surprised than Abby was. He nodded to her.

"All right, so what did _you_ take?" Nigel asked Abby mockingly in a humorous way.

She took an exaggerated deep breath. "Well," a pause enclosed the word. "I took Visual Arts."

"No way," Kuki demanded. "You so should have taken Music."

"You play an instrument?"

"No," she exclaimed as if Wally were the biggest idiot in the world. "But she's got an amazing voice."

"Wow, I didn't know you sing," Hoagie uttered.

"I don't. It just so happens that Kuki has a karaoke machine at home and that she's very persuasive."

Nigel nodded. "Can't argue there."

A car horn rang out and seemed to bounce off the school's brick walls. Half the teenagers standing out in the cold glanced over to the sudden sound in hopes that it was their parents. The red van, creator of the noise, appeared to belong to a very tall boy with brown, bushy hair.

Because of the glance, Kuki managed to catch sight of her dad coming up the driveway, attempting to get around a yellow Saturn. "Oh, I see my dad. Come on, Wally." Wally complied immediately, going ahead of Kuki, determined to get out of the cold.

"Bye, Wally," Nigel exclaimed, and Hoagie's voice seemed to echo his words. Wally glanced back and responded with a "bye," not bothering to stop power walking to warmth.

Abby and Kuki gave a small hug, exchanging a small farewell before Kuki followed her blonde friend.

"I sure hope my mom comes soon," Nigel managed to say through clattering teeth.

"Agreed," Abby responded as she pulled her coat hood over her head. "I can't move my toes."

"I can't move my fingers or my toes. Or my nose." Nigel laughed at Hoagie's words.

Abby jumped ever so suddenly. She looked over her shoulder in all curiosity on who decided to surprise her with a squeeze at the waist. She became face to face with a very familiar young man.

"Hey, beautiful," Kevin said softly. "How were your exams?"

"Pretty good," she responded. "I breezed through this last one."

"You know that most of the seniors still have exams on Monday?" Hoagie stated, matter-of-factly.

Kevin waved off the remark. "Yeah, man, whatever."

Nigel and Hoagie, taken aback, exchanged a fleeting look.

Abby was also quite aware of the ill-bred comment. "Um, Kev, I have to go." She wasn't lying either. Nigel turned and saw a silver Hummer just recently parallel-parking in the closest empty spot possible.

"All right, baby. I'll call you tonight." He gently brushed his lips against her cheek and even attempted to trail them down farther towards her neck. Before he reached his target, Abby managed to break away. With a final good-bye to her other male friends, she was to her father's car.

Kevin intentionally overlooked the two boys and went straight back to DC and the rest of his crew. Nigel swore that he saw Kevin give him a swift glare before doing so.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"I honestly don't get it," Kuki stated into the cordless phone, seated comfortably on her bed, her bare foot placed firmly on a hard-cover green binder. "Why do you date the guy in the first place?"

Abby, on the other end of the line, sighed deeply. A small pause emerged before she answered. "I don't know, Kooks. I mean, sometimes he's really great. He's romantic, sweet, and funny."

"Yeah, that's obvious."

She exhaled an undersized snicker at her sarcasm. "But then there are times where he's a total goofball with no manners."

Kuki dipped the small brush with the oversized handle into the hot pink nail polish bottle. "You know, I was watching _Dr. Phil_ the other day-"

"Shocking."

"Hey, it's a very educational show," Kuki responded, wiping the damp bristles of the brush against the inside edge of the little glass bottle in attempt to get rid of the excess nail polish. "Anyways, and _he_ said that if you aren't honest with him, then you've got a dishonest relationship, which can end in bad things."

"Bad things?"

"You know, like break ups. Or if you're really desperate, then depression."

Another sigh. "What's your suggestion? What do you think I should tell him?"

Kuki carefully coated her large toenail with the hot pink nail polish. "I don't know. I'm not you. But I'll tell you one thing: don't talk to him about it in front of his thugs. You know how they are."

Abby laughed. "Did you just say 'thugs'?"

"Thugs, gangsters; whatever suits your taste."

The dark-skinned girl began to play with the chord of the phone. "All right. I'll figure it out."

"Tell him off like you told Mike off on the first day of school."

"I can't believe I swore like that."

"I know! You were such a bad girl. Now you're a total nerd."

"Consider the fact that I hung out with Charlie's Angels, and now I'm B-F-F with just pure angels."

"True."

There was a sudden beep on the phone line on Abby's end. "Oh, sorry Kuki. I've got to go. Call waiting."

"Gotch ya. If you need me, I'll be not doing homework," Kuki responded cheerfully.

"Keeping that in mind," she said with a chuckle. "Bye."

As soon as Abby heard the phone click on the other end, knowing that Kuki had hung up, she put the phone to her view. She pressed a small button that switched lines. Then she moved the phone back to the side of her head. "Hello?"

"Hi, Abby. It's Nigel."

"Oh, hey. How's your first day without any schoolwork to worry about?"

"Surprisingly incredibly boring," Nigel confirmed. "My parents are still at work, so I've got nothing to do."

"There's always the Internet."

"Can't. Connection's been cut off."

"I see," Abby said, as if she was in deep thought, which she was. After about a second, she made up her mind. "Tell you what. If you're willing to go out in this brutal whether, then you can come hang out here."

"For real?" He didn't wait for her reply. Abby was a lot of things, but she was certainly not a liar. "That's great. I'll be there in fifteen. You're sure your dad won't mind?"

"He's working overtime. He won't be back until late tonight. And Cree's out with that Chad kid."

"Well, as long as it's okay. I'll be right over."

"Looking forward to it."

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Wally plopped down in the armchair securely standing in front of the computer desk. Although he wasn't a computer whiz like his friend Hoagie, he knew how to sign onto MSN and talk to people online. MSN and other online chatrooms were good things. Unlike the phone, you can totally change your identity and people actually buy it. Or maybe they don't and pretend they do. He wasn't too sure. There were, after all, some desperate people out there.

He clicked on his automatic sign in and watched the green and light green little dudes pirouette around each other. After about five to ten seconds, all of his contacts appeared, online and offline. He looked at the little box pop up at the bottom right corner of the screen. _Six new messages. Probably all crud._ He hated it when he got e-mails from Hotmail Staff or some random websites advertising. It's like commercials on the computer.

Part of the taskbar began to flash from blue to orange over and over again. Quickly, he knew who it was opened the conversation.

**HoaGie:** hey

**- Wally.B -**: heya

**HoaGie**: dude.. i'm so glad school's over

**- Wally.B -**: who isnt?

**HoaGie**: 2shay

**- Wally.B -**: so watsup?

**HoaGie**: cookies! you?

**- Wally.B -**: lol

**- Wally.B -**: nothin

There was a long pause as neither of them spoke – or typed – anything. Wally was about to write "so…" when he saw, at the bottom of the convo, it said that Hoagie was writing a message. Wally just waited.

**HoaGie**: you know Kevin?

**- Wally.B -**: who can 4get?

**HoaGie**: he totally told me off today!

**- Wally.B -**: wat did he do?

**- Wally.B -**: ill beat the crud out of him

**HoaGie**: i said some random thing about exams…forgot what…and he blew me off

**- Wally.B -**: hes a loser just ignore the guy

**HoaGie**: yeah i got that the first time…i'm just totally sick of him

**- Wally.B -**: yeah i dun know what abby sees in him

**HoaGie**: same

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Nigel Uno rapidly wrapped the cream-white scarf around his neck pulled the hood of his red winter coat over his head as soon as he stepped outside. The forecast said that it was around negative twelve degrees Celsius minus the wind chill. Nigel, though layered with many pieces of clothing, was not at all prepared for the sudden change of temperature from the comfort of his home to the wicked whether just outside. Locking the door behind him, he stepped off the porch at his front door and walked down the driveway.

Down at his feet, he could see the ends of his beige cargo pants already becoming damp for the thick coating of snow on the pavement. The snowflakes appeared as thick, frozen cotton balls falling from the sky abruptly. Nigel clutched tightly onto the two DVDs into his chest with his frozen hands covered up with beige gloves. Thank goodness Abigail's home was only blocks away.

He heard laughter and, from the corner of his eye, saw a crowd of figures moving down the other side of the road. He directed his gaze to the group of teenaged boys walking down in their oversized jackets. He very much recognized them as Kevin and his friends. Why they were walking out in this whether he did not know.

He made sure that he was unseen to them. He attempted to hide his face as much as possible with the hood of his jacket. The hood did not cover much, but that wasn't one of his big worries anyway. He was about to put the DVDs at the side of his face to cover it up some more, but he figured that would be too obvious.

Nigel didn't really know if they'd seen him or not. Judging by the continuous laughter and voices in conversation, he figured that they did not recognize him even if they did see him walk by. Putting that behind him, Abby's house finally came into view.

…

"Come on in. You must be freezing." Abby practically dragged him into her house, ignorant of the fact that his brown boots were soaking wet.

Nigel removes his hood as she closed to front door behind him. "Sorry I couldn't make it sooner. I had to write my parents a note that I would be gone."

"That's totally fine. Don't worry about it."

She took his jacket from him and hung it on the coat rack not too far from where he stood. Nigel still held the DVD cases in his hands. "Um, actually I brought a couple of movies if you like. I don't know if you would want to watch them later."

Abby took them from him and scanned them. _Bruce Almighty _and _Without A Paddle_. She held up _Bruce Almighty_. "I've been dying to see this one."

"You'll love it. Jim Carrey's a hoot."

"As always. That guy's definitely born to be."

Abby lead him in to the kitchen, placing the two DVDs on the counter as she passed by. As they walked, Nigel examined her. She was dressed in move pajama pants, barefoot, and a light gray-blue hooded sweater. Her hair, normally in a braid, a high bun or a ponytail of some sort, was not in its usual state. Today, it was down, the natural waves flowing down her back.

He compared it to his own wardrobe choice. His own soaked cargo pants with even more soaked socks and dry-enough thick burgundy hoodie did not seem to mach the mood of her home. But it wasn't like she cared.

"Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Do I like hot chocolate? Is that even a rational question?"

She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Within minutes, the two teens were in the living room, seated on the same dark green couch. In their hands they held their own steaming mug of hot chocolate, each with their own two large marshmallows. The television was muted on the Comedy network, but they were not really paying any attention. Abby had her feet up on the couch so that her knees were about a foot away from her chin, while Nigel had his legs crossed. Both were partially covered with a thin, brown, very soft blanket.

"I can't believe you did that," Abby exclaimed in the state of laughter.

"I couldn't believe it either. But Mr. O'Connell didn't really seem to care. After all, he's not even a real teacher."

"True. I never really thought that Program Support really counted as teaching. So what happened next? Did anybody else notice?"

"Just a bunch of eleventh graders. Honestly, you feel so small compared to them. And they always seem to hate the ninth graders."

"It's because they think that we try and act older than we really are."

"There's no argument there. Lots of grade nine students do that. Heck, there's this girl named Muffy Jenkins that's dating a boy in the _twelfth_ grade."

"Think about it. In about ten years, it won't seem like such a big deal. So if she's fifteen now and he's eighteen, then she'll be twenty five and he'll be twenty eight."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

The conversation carried on for a long time, altering in various sections, until they were both out of hot chocolate.

"Did you want a refill?" she asked him politely as she got up off the couch from under the blanket.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

She took his empty mug along with her own and went into the kitchen. Nigel listened as the water rushed from the tap of the sink. He stared at the screen, watching the little green goblin change scenes to another prank being played on innocent bystanders. An urge to laugh emerged him as he watched a selection of people attempting to take a drink from a public water fountain, and yet winding up getting splashed at on their faces or shirts.

"I'm making some popcorn," Abby called from the kitchen. "Did you want some?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Although most teenagers were judged as being the center of every problem, which Nigel still did not understand why, he would definitely not consider himself as one of those teenagers. When he was a guest, he tried to be as polite as possible.

Lazily, he got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen. No sign of daylight streamed through the windows, telling him that it was becoming night time. Glancing up at the clock on the kitchen wall, he read the time. _Six o'clock. It's been an hour already? _He saw her reaching up into the high cupboard to get the large plastic bowl while the popcorn bag was rotating in the microwave.

"Did you need any help in here?"

Obviously Abby did not notice him in the room until she heard him say that. "Oh, that's okay. I'm all right here. Help yourself to a soda though. It's buttered popcorn."

She needn't say more, since both of them knew his reaction with buttered popcorn from experience in the movie theater. He actually loved butter on his popcorn. The first time was when the six of them, including Fanny, went to see _Borat_ all together. Nigel had gotten a medium for himself and ended up spending sixteen dollars just on refills of Sprite.

He laughed and opened the refrigerator in search of a can of soda.

"So what do you say?" Abby inquired. "Bruce Almighty it is?"

"Sure. Jim's the coolest."

…

The movie ended at around nine since they'd decided to watch the bloopers and deleted scenes as well. Although it was freezing outside, it had begun to get very warm in her house. Abby ended up taking her sweater off, revealing the short gray-blue tank top underneath. Nigel had taken off his damp socks and burgundy hoodie to show off his upper body only covered in a white sleeveless t-shirt. Being close friends for over six months, they did not find it uncomfortable to sit close to each other.

Besides, it wasn't like they had close feelings for each other. Right?

Abigail leaned forward and just sat there, trying to adjust to her sudden new positioning. "That was awesome. Jim really is the coolest."

"My favorite scene was where he made that Eric guy do those weird noises on the air."

She laughed. "Mine too. The whole thing was hilarious." She stood up, and it was then when she finally noticed the four empty cans of pop on the table. "The bathroom's just down the hall, incase you need it."

It took Nigel a moment to understand what she meant. When he finally caught on, he laughed. "That was a lot of popcorn."

"I'm in the mood for a classic. What do ya say?"

"I'm up for it."

By then, it was getting very dark. The sky was pitch-black, so neither of them could see passed the backyard porch lights. The two agreed upon a refill of popcorn and Nigel went to the bathroom just as Abby had suggested.

He came back happily. "I need another drink."

After about an hour in somebody's house, Nigel often becomes comfortable with helping himself to his own personal needs. So he reached into the fridge, smiling at the fact that Abby was laughing at his sudden casual attitude.

Just as he pulled out a Pepsi, the two good friends heard the doorbell ring. Nigel saw that Abby was just about to take the refilled popcorn and her own glass of water into the living room so that they could start another movie.

"Don't worry," he said quickly. "I'll get that."

"Thanks."

Carelessly, Nigel walked down the narrow hallway leading to the front door. Through the glass window in the door, he could see the figure of more than one person waiting on the porch. The window, being translucent, blocked the specific features of the people. He seemed very unmindful because of his eager attitude to have a good time with his female companion.

As he answered the door, the mood was immediately swept away along with the gust of cold winter air entering the house.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_GF: I'll bet you that everybody hates me for taking forever and presenting you with even more nonsense. I sure hope Operation: LEADUH will make up for it. Wow, I am so excited about that one!_

_My humble apologies. I'm going to try continuously updating this one for a little bit longer. If you hate me and hate the story, then feel free to not R&R. If you hate me and like the story, then feel free to R&R. I'd appreciate it a lot._

_Kids Next Door Rules!_


	23. Dreaded Friday Night Visit

**Teens Next Door**

**Operation: TEEN**

**T**eenagers  
**E**venly  
**E**nvying  
**N**ormal

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rated: PG-13

Gender: Suspense/Romance/Mystery/Action/Adventure/Humor

Language: English

Romances: Wally/Kuki, Nigel/Abby, Hoagie/OC_ (You'll find out soon)_

Triangles: Wally/Kuki/Mike, Nigel/Abby/Kevin

Summary: The KND are now teens. After decommissioning, they reunite a year later in high school, becoming friends again.

Points:

- Teachers so far…  
Math – Mrs. Johnson  
English – Mr. Gorling  
P.E/Health – Mr. Strout  
Religion – Mr. Marks  
Geography – Mr. Lacy  
Computer Lab – Mr. Mamejak  
Science – Mr. Cascini

- _italics _means thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 23: Dreaded Friday Night Visit

The phone rang and Hoagie instantaneously picked up the phone before his mom had the chance. "Hello?" he said into the reciever.

"Hoag?"

"Oh, hey Kuki. What's up?"

"Hi-ya. Not much, I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

"Yeah," he replied with slight disappointment. "Sorry, my mom's taking Tommy and me downtown. She wants to do some back-to-school shopping for us, and calls it a _treat_."

"Hey, I'd be thrilled."

Hoagie chuckled. "Coming from a girl who loves anything to do with malls and shopping." His body bounced as he flopped down on his bed sluggishly.

Kuki's attention was suddenly turned to her baby brother impatiently sending out cries of eagerness while staring over the bars of the crib at the corner of her living room. She smiled and went to him, still clutching the cordless phone to her ear. "Well, have fun tomorrow, Hoag."

"I'll try. Where were you going to invite me?"

"Who said anything about inviting you some place? I just asked you if you were doing anything tomorrow. I didn't say one thing about inviting you some place." She carefully lifted her brother out of the crib and held him tenderly. His usual blissfulness appeared on his facial expression.

"Sorry. I sort of assumed…"

Kuki huffed, exaggerating annoyance. "You shouldn't assume. And it was my house. I already called some of the others."

"Wow, I honestly fell for that one," Hoagie said with another laugh.

"Though I can't get a hold of Nigel. Wally and Abby are coming, and Abby said that later her dad can take us to a restaurant or something. I tried calling Nigel, but he's not home."

"He told me that his mom and dad weren't going to be home until late. And he can't drive. So he can't be too far if he's willing to walk out in this whether."

"Okay, Sherlock," Kuki giggled. "I called a few times. Once I managed to get through, and his dad answered."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he wasn't home. I was going to ask where he was, but I didn't. He sounded, like, super tired. I was scared to make him snap."

"If his dad was home, maybe he dropped him off somewhere."

"Well, whatever. I'll just call him tomorrow morning. He's up at 8 o'clock in the morning on weekends, unimaginably."

"Yeah, I know."

A shout of Kuki's name from upstairs echoed throughout the entire house. Kuki sensed the urgency in her mother's voice. "Oh, I've got to go." She pulled the phone away from the baby's reach as he tried to grasp it. "Baki says bye."

"Bye, Baki! See you later, Kooks."

The two friends hung up on their line.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

"What the hell is this?"

Nigel, for a moment, remained frozen in his spot. Everything that happened within the last five seconds seemed extremely abrupt. The icy air and the appearance of his silent contender combined together to give him a very cold chill to travel up his spine. He only stood there, agape, in the doorway. There were four of them.

DC, about the same height as Nigel, rapidly approached him. His face was only millimeters away from his nose, their foreheads merely touching. "You got hearing problems, baldy?"

His mouth remained shut.

As soon as DC moved away, Abby's voice came through. "Who is it, Nigel?"

The ice temporarily solidifying him in his spot seemed to melt rapidly as he heard her friendly voice. He turned around and stepped out of the way as Abby came up. Her slender alarm was noticed when she slowed down her pace at the sight of the four teenage boys.

"Abby, what the hell is he doing here?" Kevin demanded with a great deal of irritation.

"What's your problem? He's just hanging out here. It's none of your business."

"Damn _right_ it's my business!" he snapped. "I let you out of my sight for a few hours and you go sneaking around with some other guy! Don't tell me that it's none of my business!"

Nigel didn't realize how misunderstanding the situation really was for everybody until he perceived that he had on nothing but his pants, socks and very thin t-shirt. He also did not become conscious of the huge mistake he would be making if he tried to set him straight until his attempt was out in the open. "Nothing's going on. We were just watching a couple of movies."

Big Boy stepped in. "Yo, man, don't go givin' us crap like that."

At that same time, Kevin pressed himself on forward so both their bodies were too close for comfort. "What'd you say, punk? What'd you say?"

"Kev, leave him alone," Abby ordered.

Nigel sensed both the annoyance and anxiety mixed together in her voice. She pushed them both away from each other as best she could for someone only inches shorter than two stronger men. Kevin, on the other hand, complied adequately, keeping his eyes on him. Nigel did the same.

"Get inside," she said to him, gently pushing him towards the interior of the house. Nigel was just about to until he heard what Kevin had to say back to him.

"You've got one wimp of a friend there to go turnin' his back on us."

He pretty much snapped. "Do you have a problem with me, buddy?"

"Damn straight, I've got a problem with you."

As they uttered angry criticism at each other continuously, Abby tried to end the rumble. "Guys, stop it!" she sustained shouting out. Her voice overpowered theirs, but they still didn't seem to hear it anyway. In the background, Kevin's friends unrelentingly added in their own insults for Nigel.

Within a few seconds, Abby managed to come in and pull them apart. "Guys, quit it! Nigel, get inside, now."

The two high school boys did not quit glaring at each other. Nigel did not move quickly enough for her preference. "Nigel, go in, _now_." She faced Kevin. "Quit being so immature."

Nigel's blood boiled when he saw Kevin seize her at the arms and violently shove her to one side. Big Boy and Dillon made sure that she no longer stayed in his way. Nigel glared at him with eyes of abhorrence. "Don't _touch_ her," he ordered, antagonism purely hinted in his sharp British accent.

That did it. The tension was too strong. Kevin propelled himself at Nigel and wrapped his arms around his waist. At the same time, Nigel pounded boorishly on his back. Kevin, being slightly larger and more muscular than Nigel, managed to lift him up high enough to throw down onto the ice. He hit the ground with a thud, but did not wait to console himself, for his opponent decided to thrust himself on top of him.

"Guys, stop!" Abby attempted to run to them and stop the madness. But Big Boy and Dillon ensured that she didn't. All she could do was scream at them to stop. Nothing seemed to help.

Kevin threw his fist at Nigel's jaw. Nigel managed to recover quickly and was able to push Kevin off of him. He then struck Kevin in the stomach. Kevin found his opportunity to stand and kick Nigel in the side. As Nigel gave out a moan, Kevin socked his foot into Nigel's face.

The other three male bystanders originated the brawl as entertainment and cheered on Kevin's name in glory. Too caught up to even notice, Abigail was capable of breaking away from them and rushed to the two angry teens, now rolling about on the front porch. She was shocked as to why nobody had called the police yet.

Kevin was just about to throw another punch at Nigel's face while clutching his thin t-shirt when Abby clutched his arm and pulled back as hard as she could. "Stop it! Kevin, don't!" she cried as he continued to struggle to give his opponent a good sock in the face. He pulled away almost easily and gave Nigel what he thought he deserved.

When Nigel did not comply, Kevin got to his feet. "Show's what's right for you, kid."

As soon as Kevin was feet away from where Nigel lay, Abby kneeled before her friend to console him. He was conscious, thank heavens. Blood was slowly dripping from his nose, and there was a small cut on the left side of his forehead. Abby helped him to his feet.

Kevin and his friends still hadn't left, so Abby spoke up. "It's over, Kev. I don't care anymore."

Although he seemed slightly taken aback, he did not show it in front of his friends. "Fine by me," he said confidently.

"Just go home." As soon as the Nigel was in the house with her, she slammed the door without another word.

…**tndTNDtnd…**

**hoaGie**: hi!

**- Fanny(f)**: hey:)

**hoaGie**: how's Europe treating you?

**- Fanny(f)**: fair enough

**- Fanny(f)**: how's America?

**hoaGie**: very cold

**- Fanny(f)**: well being winter and all…

**hoaGie**: very true

**- Fanny(f)**: i missed you yesterday

**hoaGie**: I miss you every day

**- Fanny(f)**:

**hoaGie**: so how are things between you and Patrick?

…**tndTNDtnd…**

Just because they'd gotten an unsuspected visitor and experienced a very frightening event did not stop the two friends from doing their own thing. Nigel watched the ending credits of _Grease_ come back to back along with fake yearbook pictures while listening to the movie's theme song. As soon as he pressed mute on the remote control, there was utter silence. His ears picked up nothing but the sound of his own breaths and the hushed whiz of the heater running throughout the entire house.

A sigh gently escaped his throat in sheer harmony when he looked down at her. Half way through the movie, around the part where Danny and Sandy were at the diner, they'd decided to get more comfortable. Nigel helped himself by putting his feet up on a pillow placed on top of the table. Abby positioned her own pillow on his lap and laid her head on top of it. Neither of them spoke about what had happened between him and Kevin, nor did they want to think about it. Throughout some parts of the movie, such as when the guardian angel sings to Frenchie the song _Beauty School Dropout_, he thought about whether Abby was thinking about Kevin or not. After all, when she wasn't laughing, she often seemed rather distant.

Near the end, he supposed, she'd fallen asleep. Ironically, one of her favorite parts of the movie was when Sandy and Danny sing the song, _You're The One That I Want_ together, which came just after she fell into a deep slumber.

Nigel thanked technology as he pressed the Off button on the remote control, and the DVD player turned off. Then he picked up another remote from beside his feet on the table and turned off the TV screen. With the television off, the house seemed even deader. But when he looked down at her, even sound asleep, she seemed to bring life into the room. He smiled down at her. She took silent breaths as her body moved up and down within each one.

Suddenly, he regretted being in the position he was in. He did not want to move in fear of waking her. As slowly and carefully as he could, however, he did move. He managed to get a tender hold of the pillow she lay on and shift from under it. As gracefully as possible, he placed it back down onto the couch and got to his own feet. Nigel caught a glimpse of the clock. 11:30 PM and her parents still weren't home. Strange, but it was not a matter he really wanted to be bothered by.

He kneeled down to her level. She did not stir in her sleep one single bit. He fingered a strand of hair from her face and released it behind her head. He lightly took hold of the blanket and pulled it over her, until all that was revealed was her head, shoulders, and one hand just in front of her face.

As tenderly as possible, he pecked his lips on her forehead.

Nigel managed to get his hands on a small slip of paper and a pen. He wrote her a note, saying:

_Abby,_

_I had a wonderful time tonight. Hope to do it again sometime._

_Warm regards, your friend,  
__Nigel_

He then placed the piece of paper on the table and, although he felt very bad about it, left the room. The terrible sensation within him did not want to leave her all alone in the house. However, he did not want to worry his parents for much longer. He would have called them if not for the fact that he'd forgotten throughout both movies and the showstopper between the two.

The lights were turned off by the flick of the switch. He was sure it would be wrong to use so much electricity needlessly. Nigel left the house full-heartedly. He quite doubted that her family would stay out until three in the morning without giving her notice.

Ironically, just as he stepped off the porch, a car pulled up onto the driveway. Even through the blinding headlights disrupted his vision slightly, he managed to identify the car as a silver Hummer. He sighed gratefully as it parked at the left side of the driveway. The headlights turned off and the engine of the car came to a stop. He watched as Mr. Lincoln came out of the driver's side, while Mrs. Lincoln emerged out of the passenger's seat.

"Hey there, Nigel," Mr. Lincoln cried out in his customary jovial frame of mind. "What brings you here this late at night, son?"

"I was just on my way home, Sir," he replied with a smile.

Mrs. Lincoln was the first to the door. "Well, it's best you get home as soon as you can, honey. It's awfully late for you to be out. Your parents must be worried sick."

"Why don't I drop you off?" Mr. Lincoln added. "It's too cold to walk, with the winds, and the snow, and all that."

Nigel laughed. "That's okay, Mr. Lincoln. My house isn't too far from here."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Come, now, Oscar, before you freeze your fingers off."

With a final goodbye, Abby's parents were inside the house. He silently prayed that they did not make too much clamor and wake her unexpectedly. Trusting them enough, he began his way back home. The snow had stopped coming down as hard. Now it was just a few flakes here and there. The cold sustained its place in the neighborhood. He did not make a big deal out of it, for he had different issues on his mind.

Thank goodness school wasn't one of them.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Golde: Well, there you go. Chapter 23. No worries. I'll get to some of the other conflicts. It's not all Kevin. I'll be sure to expand on Michael, Patrick (of course), Lizzie, and of course, _school_. Honestly, who doesn't love school?_

_Meanwhile, R&R please. Second semester's coming! Hurray!_


End file.
